Six Steps To You
by The Lazy Marshmallow
Summary: It was just like Hayate to isolate herself from someone due to a stupid comment she had made, several comments now that she thought about it.
1. Chapter 1

Six Steps To You

* * *

><p>AN. Hello. If all goes to plan this will be a series of one-shots about this cute pairing because there are just not enough fics about them!

I will also be making up stuff about Carim's past as we unfortunately really don't know a lot about her.

Hope you enjoy and thanks to those who read regardless of whether or not you finish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha or any of the characters associated with the series.

* * *

><p>Newly appointed Lt. Colonel Hayate Yagami of the Time Space Administration Bureau was at a loss. Following orders, she had helped seal the relic, transported it to the orbiting space cruiser for storage and was now waiting for another cruiser that would take her home. The mission had gone off without a hitch. However, it was a personal matter that was playing on her mind. Hayate Yagami was experiencing problems with her superiors. One superior in particular, although, upon further consideration she found that she didn't really think of her as a superior. It wasn't because the person in question lacked the necessary qualities for their job because Hayate respected both her skill and work ethic. It was just that her personality didn't really fit the presupposed image of her rank of Major General. She didn't wear a permanent scowl but chose instead to wear a serene visage that would often break into a friendly smile that never failed to put Hayate at ease. She was devoid of war scars and the smell of cigar smoke and was by all means extremely young to have achieved her rank. Hayate respected the Major General a great deal and they were on friendly enough terms to the point where she considered Hayate her little sister. And there lay the problem. Without realising it, Hayate's admiration and respect had grown into a genuine affection. In short, she could conclude that between the ages of eleven and seventeen she had fallen for Major General Carim Gracia.<p>

Hayate let out a sigh before allowing her forehead to bang against the shelf she had been browsing. She was utterly lost. It was by chance that this tea store had caught her eye tucked away as it was into a small corner in the middle of the shopping district. The shop had only caught her attention due to her brain's making the connection between tea and the subject of the day, Carim Gracia who was quite unable to function in the morning unless she'd had her favourite beverage. Hayate did not share her love of tea, the brightly labelled packets on the shelves having little meaning for her.

"Hayate," the voice close to her ear whined and she turned to face the tired expression on her unison partner's face. It had been Rein's first official mission with Hayate as well as her first official deployment. Rein's small head stuck out from under the folds of Hayate's scarf that had previously hidden her from view.

"Sorry, Rein." She affectionately patted the silvery haired device whose expression instantly changed from a frown to a smile. "Did the scarf make you uncomfortable?"

"It makes it a little hard to breathe, but Rein is a tough one," she ended proudly causing Hayate to smile. Although, her smile soon took on a more wistful look fading only when Rein's small hands touched her cheek.

"Rein is happy that you allowed her to accompany you."

Although Rein was the newest member of the Yagami family she always noticed the subtle shifts in her master's emotions. It was a connection that Rein truly treasured despite the snatches of sorrow she felt. The whispers and echoes of the old Reinforce, whose linker core resided within her, felt much like the advice of an older sister imparting her vital knowledge about the one they both greatly cared for. When she was born, Rein had retained the memories of the original Reinforce. Memories she often skimmed when she had a moment to herself, eager to learn about her new family. The first memory she had been drawn to ironically had been the last thoughts of Reinforce. A strong sense of sadness, hope and affection had pulsed from the memory and Rein had cautiously allowed herself to relive it. A crying face partially obscured by lightly falling snow, a voice much more mature than hers whispering thanks followed by a flash of light. Then nothing but the lingering thought of freedom and an aching happiness. Rein hadn't found the courage to pry further. The helplessness that her master had experienced that day in the snow was similar to the one Rein could sense from her now. Her return home had no doubt stirred dormant memories, although she knew that Hayate always kept them close.

"It's been eight years … being back just makes it more vivid," Hayate confided, deeply touched that Rein had been able to sense her unease.

"Is Rein's company a reminder?" her device asked innocently.

"It's a good reminder," Hayate reassured her. "You make life all the more lively. It's just that everything in this city reminds me of that day. Coming back just shows you how far this world has to go. I feel bad having to hide you in my scarf and…and… " she found it difficult to continue. Did she really need to bring her situation with Carim into the conversation? All her problems were beginning to compound and she really didn't want Rein to worry more than was necessary.

* * *

><p>During the two years since their last meeting, Carim had taken up the position of Knight offered to her by the St. Church and as a result had been busier with the Church than the TSAB. It had come as no surprise to Hayate that Carim risked such a move. But already, her loyalty was being questioned as she now held high ranking positions in both organisations. It didn't help that Carim's superior in the TSAB was at constant loggerheads with the Church.<p>

Hayate felt she knew why Carim accepted the church's offer. It was something Carim preferred to keep a secret but she had done it out of gratitude and as perhaps a way of repairing burnt bridges. The St. Church had been her home for much of her early childhood. She once jokingly told Hayate that if she hadn't run away to join the military she would have become a nun. The cynic in Hayate however maintained that Carim also accepted the job for other reasons. Her friend had been constantly hounded by Church officials due to the nature of the powers she possessed, a rare skill which enabled her to interpret the future in the form of a poem, although Carim insisted that her predictions, written in a nearly dead language were about as accurate as horoscopes.

These so called interpretations led her to the TSAB at the age of ten with a prophecy that had been promptly ignored. However, the TSAB was not an organisation that turned away potential mages. Carim had been of particular interest as she was versed in the Ancient Belkan system of magic that was in decline. Thus, she had joined the ranks of the TSAB eager to prove that she could prevent what she foresaw. Her prediction came true five years later. She had been powerless to stop it.

Hayate never learnt the full details of the matter. She only saw its impact on Carim's usually cheerful demeanour. For Carim this episode must have been as overwhelming as the Book of Darkness Incident was for herself. Both women shared a sense of deep loss which they hid behind carefully constructed smiles while guilt ran rampant, shaping their actions, making them single minded. But Hayate had snapped first with her affections running opposite to her purpose. If you had to atone for events in your past life you did not have time to love someone. The kind of atonement they each sought would never be found in the arms of another. Others could not give them the necessary quality of forgiveness they needed for they would not accept it. As there was no ultimate price upon atonement or even a limit, this satisfied their sadistic need for balance.

The TSAB had no need for such a path and seeing credit in Carim's ability, they immediately began to treat her skills as worthwhile. The Church followed their lead and Hayate noted bitterly that her friend's skill was now in high demand.

The last time she had seen her sister figure, the latter had just finished a week of prophecy readings at the St. Church. Her long blonde dishevelled hair was tied into a sloppy ponytail. Her fringe covered her eyes as she had abandoned her purple hair band for the day. Hayate couldn't stifle her giggle at the unfamiliar sight. Carim was dressed in the TSAB ground military uniform. The white shirt was crinkled and untucked, the brown dress coat open and her tie had been haphazardly thrown around her neck yet to be tied. The only thing remotely presentable was the skirt with only a few crinkles. Despite appearing at odds with her usual crisp and presentable appearance, Carim had still smiled at her. Her hand pushed her fringe out of her eyes and she had giggled slightly

"After effect of reading the future," she stated letting her hand fall back to her side. Her fringe promptly fell back into place and Hayate didn't bother trying to hold back her quiet laughter. She approached Carim with a small affectionate smile on her face. Pushing Carim's fringe back she was greeted by surprised blue eyes. She noted the dark shadows beneath them. Detaching one of her clips from her hair Hayate frowned in concentration as she clipped back Carim's fringe.

"There now you won't run into anything," she added teasingly. Feeling at ease despite their closeness Hayate reached for Carim's tie as if it had been the most natural thing to do and began to tie it. Carim remained quiet throughout Hayate's actions. However, her eyes spoke her amusement and she couldn't prevent the small smile that formed in response to Hayate serious expression. Finishing the final loop, Hayate adjusted the tie and stood back to admire her work.

"Yep, you look much better now."

Carim nodded and thanked her before turning to look at Hayate seriously.

"Is it a bad prophecy?" Hayate's tone had also changed to match her stare.

"Could be," Carim shrugged. "It would have to be looked at by the priests and council members and cross-examined several times before any of it would make sense."

Hayate nodded in response sensing that there was more that she wanted to say.

"The Church has offered me the position of Knight," Carim had spoken softly.

"Carim sure is popular," Hayate grinned back. "Doesn't the TSAB want you on the board as well?"

"Apparently." Carim's wry smile accompanied her response. "Interestingly the posts do not clash should I choose to accept them both. A special exemption has been made as everyone is eager to catch a glimpse of a future whose truth rests on my Ancient Belkan proficiency." She ended in a tone full of self deprecation.

"That future's not looking too bright then," Hayate joked back. She knew that Carim had already made up her mind about the offers. She was never one to accept a promotion and it was only through Hayate's urging that she had ascended the ranks. But these offers were different. Carim would finally be in a position to counter the future she saw within her cards.

"You should go for it." Her voice had lost its cheerfulness and her gaze turned to the floor.

"I would be removed from active duty."

"It's what you want. They take you seriously now and you've always said that you couldn't make a difference in the field. Besides the war council is on your side, well except for the Lt. General."

"I am afraid that this whole business has not put me in Lt. General Regius good graces," Carim admitted with an amused smile. It was no secret amongst the officers that the Lt. General regarded the Major General with distaste.

"Well I suppose I will not see you for some time then Hayate." Her words forced Hayate to look back to her before realisation dawned upon her face.

"And you'd have to take that two year pilgrimage wouldn't you Carim?"

In replying, Hayate's mouth had gone unexpectedly dry. Carim had been a huge part of her life since she had joined the TSAB. She was the first friend she had made on Mid Childa. A mentor of some sorts, but more importantly the first person she had dared to tell about that helpless day when the snow had taken on a different meaning for her. She once again forced a grin to appear on her face as she met Carim's concerned gaze head on.

"Take care then, Knight Carim."

She then attempted to mock salute her, fingers trembling slightly as she did. This time Carim closed the distance between them. Her hand reached up to cup Hayate's cheek only to pinch the skin instead. Hayate's protest was lost as Carim pulled her into a tight hug and whispered.

"I will miss you too, Hayate."

* * *

><p>Perhaps that had been the moment that she began to view Carim differently. Perhaps it was the distance her new post put between them that made way for her new feelings. But it was with certainty that she felt different feelings for the Major General when after two years, they met again. Carim had embraced her, but pulled away too quickly for Hayate's liking. Upon her confession that she had skipped duties to greet her, the sisterly scolding began and Hayate experienced a sinking feeling. Was that all Carim thought of her?<p>

As the week continued, she found that her thoughts often wandered to the major general and if Carim stopped by for a surprise visit she found it almost impossible to wipe the smile from her face. At such times Hayate put her change of feelings down to the simple fact of not having seen Carim for a long time. But why had she suddenly begun to notice everything Carim did? She found herself cataloguing her likes and dislikes. Hayate had always prided herself on taking a head on approach to her problems. But how could one take the initiative when you were stopped by a simple smile? Hayate was not used to being flustered around anyone and she didn't like the fact that the tables had turned. She had never experienced being tongue-tied around her long time friends Nanoha and Fate. Her conversations had often left them with two red faces as she suggested that there was more to their friendship than they wanted others to believe. Likewise, she had no problems with work colleagues and was quite friendly with the majority of her unit. Her teasing nature extended to her family and she had often found herself running from an enraged Vita due to several comparisons she had made between the latter and another family member, Shamal. She had also managed on a daily basis to force the stoic of the Yagami family, Signum to blush. Now whenever Carim was in her presence words failed her and it was getting to the point where people were beginning to notice.

Hayate's thoughts returned to the current problem of their mission on Earth. It concerned the capture and retrieval of a relic and had brought her back to familiar scenery and a familiar face. It was two years since Hayate had left Earth to begin her life anew on Mid-Childa. Unlike Fate and Nanoha, Hayate's bonds with her birth planet were weak. Upon the Earth's surface lurked a reminder of what she had lost and perhaps it was unfair to blame the planet but nevertheless that was all it meant to her now. Accompanying her to Earth was the person she wanted to yet was dreading to see again. Now a TSAB board director, Carim wore the blue navy uniform identical to Hayate's, the only difference being the epaulletes covering her shoulders and the long overcoat in place of the jacket that lower ranking officers wore. Upon seeing her, Hayate decided instantly that blue was definitely the Major General's colour. Her thoughts, in a heated debate on just how good Carim looked in uniform were suddenly interrupted by the woman herself who softly greeted her. Flustered, Hayate proceeded to blurt out her thoughts and further attempts to salvage the situation only led to a noticeable blush appearing on the cheeks of the usually calm and collected blonde. A blush that increased in intensity with each passing sentence until the colour on her face matched the red of Hayate's cheeks. They spent the remainder of the mission avoiding each other and were both glad that the relic had been easy enough to seal. The relic safe, the officers were informed that the next cruiser to Mid-Childa would pick them up in three days time. Thus, Hayate Yagami found herself trudging through the city centre of Uminari, her hometown with the scenery doing little to distract her.

* * *

><p>Hayate shook her head to clear her recollection of the past couple of weeks. Rein looked at her concerned and she managed to smile reassuringly at her. She knew she had to pull herself together and the first step was to get out of the tea shop. Making her way to the door she paused at one of the displays. "Madagascan Vanilla" was written on a small board in white chalk and she couldn't stop the frown that formed. Could tea have a vanilla taste? She recalled vaguely that Carim had once proclaimed that any taste could be conveyed through tea. But when it came to tea, Carim was utterly biased. Still the thought intrigued her. She supposed that vanilla tea might be worth a shot and her sister figure would definitely enjoy it. Wasn't this the reason she had stepped into the shop, to buy something for Carim? Hayate inwardly grimaced. There was no way she could justify the purchase. She had never brought Carim a present on a whim before. Doing so now would just increase the tension between them. She could explain that it was a belated welcome home present. Nanoha always got something for Fate when she returned home from a mission. But it was different she supposed as Nanoha was in love. Her thoughts came to a crashing halt. Hadn't she just been agonising that she had fallen for Carim? There was a strong possibility that Carim would turn down her gift. Still, a gift of tea would keep and if her nerves gave out at the last minute she could just delay the giving until the knight's birthday. It was with these conflicted feelings that Hayate made her first purchase of Madagascan Vanilla.<p>

* * *

><p>Sister Schach frowned at the transmission monitor's image of her childhood friend's undignified behaviour. It was only on rare occasions that the current head of the St. Church expressed her frustration. It was even rarer that the frustration was great enough that it left her grumbling with her head planted face down on the table.<p>

"Would it be rude of me Knight Carim to inquire whether Lt. Colonel Yagami is the cause of your behaviour?"

At the mention of the Lt. Colonel's name, Carim's head shot up from the table, her cheeks all aflame. This gave Schach all the confirmation she needed. A discreet smile played at the edges of Schach's lips. It really had been a long time since she had seen this side of the Major General. Lately, Carim had been buried in work using her free time to study every single prophecy she had been given. Schach knew that she was looking for the clues she had missed and reluctantly acknowledged that her friend was also taking it as a form of punishment.

Schach never wanted to be reminded of those years. Years that had taken far too much from them. Years that had forced her to realise her skills were woefully inadequate. Carim might have taken the full brunt of the responsibility but the guilt was shared and compounded daily as their awareness of the changes in each other's demeanour reinforced the knowledge that their world had changed. Although, she never voiced it, Schach knew that a large part of Carim had given up following the events nine years ago. Her broken device that lay locked in her drawer untouched was just one of the signs.

It was Schach's idea for Carim to take part in the mission alongside Hayate Yagami. The young Lt. Colonel had the ability to bring back glimpses of her old friend's happier, outgoing nature. Yagami's flirtatious tendencies hadn't escaped sister Schach's notice either and it was only her respect for her leader that stopped her from chuckling at Carim's response to some of Yagami's more daring remarks. Recently, the Lt. Colonel's teasing had stopped altogether, making Schach feel safe enough to demand that Carim take the mission with Hayate Yagami as a much needed vacation. Although, she liked the Lt. Colonel she was not about to allow her the opportunity of relentlessly teasing poor Carim regardless of whether or not an underlining seriousness lay beneath her actions.

"Has the Lt. Colonel gone back to teasing you Carim?" Schach decided to drop all formalities. This was a conversation between friends not of a Knight and their assistant.

"I do not know if we could call it teasing…" Carim's voice trailed off and her face once again heated at the memory. "More like a slip of the tongue or mind….I really do not know what goes on in her mind…I mean now I do but…did she need to shout?"

"What did Hayate Yagami say?" Schach's frown deepened. Normally Carim would say clearly what was on her mind. Her friend stated that she might as well speak plainly as the prophecies she foretold were complicated enough.

"Well…" Once again she paused trying to think of a nice way to report the incredibly awkward conversation that had taken place. Finding none she decided to quote it verbatim.

"Hayate told me that I looked great in uniform. No! Great wasn't good enough so she decided on sexy. Then realising what she had just said she said that she meant without the uniform. But that did not imply that she meant naked and no she did not have those kind of fantasies. She had not fantasised about me unless the maid costume fantasy counted. If that fantasy counted then it was entirely my fault and she would not turn down an opportunity to see me in one should I choose to wear one. It was only natural to want to see me in one now that she had concluded that she was in love. She had also assured me that she would be there should other such costume changes occur and…" Carim paused for a much needed breath. "Then the conversation just died and I have not spoken to her since."

Schach spoke her next words carefully, seeing the stressed look upon her superior's face.

"We both know that the Lt. Colonel is prone to teasing. I don't think she meant any of it."

The intensity of Carim's blush still remained and she looked just as worn out as she had been the weeks before poring over the interpretation of those prophecies.

"I know that Hayate does say some rather foreword things, but this is the first time I have seen her looking positively shocked by what she had just said. Plus she has never avoided me before after something like this and I am at a loss. I do not know what to do," she confessed hopelessly, her head resting back upon the table.

"I need a cup of tea," she muttered and Schach smiled understandingly. Tea to Carim was the solution to all problems and the reason her bank account's balance was so low.

"I shall have one prepared for you upon your return, Knight Carim."

"Thank you, Schach. A nice brew of first leaf with milk and sugar, please."

"Certainly," Schach replied. Carim always left the choosing of the tea to her and she was quite happy to browse through her friend's extensive collection.

"Your return" probed Schach "has been delayed by three days hasn't it?"

"Yes, we have already sealed the relic. We just need to wait for a cruiser to arrive so the relic can be transported safety home." Carim met Schach's gaze again before sincerely thanking her for listening to the revelation of her uncharacteristic frustrations. Schach nodded, a smile forming.

"Three days? Then you have all the time needed to make amends with Knight Hayate." Schach's smile had unaccustomedly changed into a grin similar to the ones that Hayate loved giving Carim. "You want to clear up the misunderstanding between you don't you?" she added as Carim remained silent, a downcast look appearing on her face.

"Of course, Hayate is my little sister. It would be stupid to allow this to spiral out of control. Schach, you are correct. I have been over-thinking the matter. It is completely within Hayate's nature to say something like that and mean nothing by it."

Schach watched her longtime friend and knew that she didn't believe a word of what she had just said. When it came to matters of romance the sister knew that it was best to leave it to those involved. Still she was worried because for all of Carim's esoteric knowledge of the Ancient Belkans her childhood friend was quite dense when faced with anything resembling a romantic notion. The sister could also see the delicacy of the situation. She wasn't sure if Yagami's remarks had been meant. Was Yagami acting out of true affection or just a momentary whim? On the other hand her superior's response provoked several different theories. Schach was aware that the two had always been close, even seeing each other as sisters and although Carim was constantly embarrassed by the younger woman's comments, Knight Carim was the reserved type. Did her constant blush hint at underlying feelings? If so was Carim aware of them?

"What if the Lt. Colonel meant her words?" The question hung between the two friends a thick silence enveloping them. Carim's response when it was finally spoken was barely above a whisper making Schach regret her prying.

"I could not return the feeling."

* * *

><p>Carim had stared moodily at the blank transmission monitor long after Schach's connection had shut off. She would have stayed there for the remainder of the day if the ship's captain hadn't startled her out of her thoughts.<p>

In need of the communication room, Carim had left the captain to his duties and continued her brooding on the ship's bridge. She had first met Hayate when the Lt. Colonel was eleven years old. The St. Church had summoned her on relic related business. Carim also received a summons which had surprised her given the less than stable relationship she maintained with the Church at that time. What followed was her first meeting with the Wolkenritter and their master. Zafira had taken on his human form and stood menacingly at Hayate's side. Shamal stood behind Hayate her appearance in stark contrast to Zafira's. She wore a smile that betrayed none of the nervousness found in Hayate's smile. Both hands rested protectively on the back of the wheelchair. Occasionally, Shamal would fold one hand over the other running her fingers over the gold band upon her finger. Hayate herself occupied the wheelchair and although she gave off the impression of weakness, Carim noticed that she scanned the room, her eyes missing nothing. Vita and Signum hadn't been present for their first meeting. Carim would meet them years later and a small part of her was thankful that these imposing individuals were absent that day.

Carim's predecessor sat at the polished wooden desk, quill in hand and oblivious to the tension within the room. Placing the quill in the ink well he glanced up and motioned for Carim to enter the room. Closing the door behind her she made her way over to her brother Verossa who occupied the couch closest to the desk. The opposite couch was empty as the Wolkenritter remained standing. A brief glance passed between the siblings confirming that neither of them knew the reasons behind the summons. Carim turned her attention to the trio greeting them with a salute and friendly smile.

"Please sit down." Her predecessor's mellow voice offered, gesturing to the unoccupied couch.

"Thank you." Hayate's voice remained steady and she gripped the handles of the wheelchair preparing to lift herself from the chair. At once Shamal moved to help but Hayate waved her away.

"Dr. Ishida said to take things slow, Hayate," Shamal reminded her giving up as she saw the look of determination the young girl was giving her. Hayate pulled herself up onto unsteady feet and with reluctance allowed Shamal to guide her to the couch her hand grasping the scarf which she had held in her lap. Zafira seated himself soon afterwards and Carim followed suit.

"Now that all are present we can begin. Carim, if you don't mind?" He gestured towards the tea service neatly set out on the table between the two couches. The tea had just been freshly brewed and from the aroma Carim guessed it was Russian Caravan. Beside the teapot and cups rested a plate filled with an assortment of biscuits. While pouring the tea, Carim half-listened to the pleasant exchanges between her superior and Hayate. As she set down a cup in front of Hayate she shyly murmured her thanks.

"Biscuit?" she offered Hayate after both Shamal and Zafira had declined. Her response was cut off by a sudden shift from the scarf upon her lap. A small head poked out from the folds of the scarf.

"Rein wants a biscuit!" the cheerful device declared.

"Rein," Hayate hissed embarrassed. Carim, however, smiled and offered the plate to Rein who looked thoughtfully at the selection. She glanced up at her master, her eyes wide and Hayate sighed, an affectionate smile forming on her face.

"You can have two."

Rein nodded happily before helping herself to her biscuits and then floating happily to Hayate's shoulder were she sat munching. Half-heartedly scolding her device, Hayate turned back apologetically to Carim who had offered the plate once more to her.

"She's usually better behaved," Hayate murmured.

Further meetings with Hayate would show that the shyness she had displayed was uncharacteristic. Despite Hayate's at times perverse attitude, Carim found that she enjoyed the girl's company. When rumours of Hayate's involvement with the Book of Darkness put her at odds with the members of Carim's unit, the knight icily reprimanded those involved. She had watched Hayate's military advancement from a more familial view offering help when the younger woman approached her in spite of their different beliefs. Although, she tried not to show Hayate any favouritism, the brunette had earned a place amongst her constant thoughts. While she allowed Hayate to get away with risqué comments her brother Verossa was not so fortunate. Upon her promotion to Knight and the subsequent time she spent away from Hayate, she realised that the latter had become a huge part of her life. Her long hours of paperwork were no longer interrupted by her grinning friend who upon entering would take her place at the edge of desk. Depending on her mood Hayate's actions would vary. Soon Carim had worked out her pattern. If she was in a happy mood she would steal a sip of Carim's tea and her grin would widen at the disapproving look she received. A worried mood would be indicated by the rearranging of the things on her desk. If she happened to be in a playful mood then all regards for personal space went out the window. These days all that greeted her were subordinates bringing more paperwork.

Upon her return, Carim hadn't been able to stop herself from embracing Hayate tightly. Fearing she had come off as needy she had released her sister figure automatically assuming a sisterly demeanour akin to those of the sisters of the church she had grown up with. Then the mission happened. Carim thought that it would be a return to past times. But she had forgotten Hayate's ability to unhinge her with her words and leave her utterly confused as to her own feelings for the Lt. Colonel. The two were close trusting each other with bits and pieces of their respective pasts. But could she trust Hayate with something more? Would Hayate trust her again? Even though she shared with Carim an important part of her history, the knight still neglected to fully support her. Knowing that the mission would lead them back to Earth Carim still allowed their conversations to place a barrier between them. Eventually the realisation that Hayate was her top priority led to her hasty teleportation to the planet below.

* * *

><p>Recovering her poise, Carim bowed apologetically to the kimono clad woman she had just collided with. Luckily, she had managed to catch her before the latter tumbled to the pavement. The woman waved her apology away, bowed respectfully and continued on her way. Carim let out another sigh running her hand through her fringe in an attempt to calm herself down. This was not like her at all. As soon as the teleportation spell's golden glow had faded she charged out of the alley where she had appeared. Agitation gripped her unexpectedly and no sooner was she out of the alley than the side effects caught up with her. Her legs had begun to experience the all too familiar shakiness associated with long distance teleportation and she had stumbled into a woman coming from the opposite direction. Carim scanned the crowd mindful of the looks she was gathering and continued in the direction in which the woman had disappeared. Uminari's streets were now thronging with people, a sharp contrast to the empty streets that she had walked down with Hayate only days before.<p>

Hayate had described her hometown as a sleepy place that just happened to attract a whole range of strange incidents. Apart from that she hadn't mentioned much about her life on Earth claiming that it would bore Carim. The knight was not one to pry into private affairs and so she hadn't asked Hayate to elaborate. When Hayate was more comfortable perhaps she would open up about her time in Uminari City. Carim wouldn't pressure her as she had been fairly vague on her childhood stories when asked. She knew that most of her friend's memories were overshadowed by the loss she had experienced and the realisation of what she had inherited. Despite her young age Hayate was greatly compassionate to the point of neglecting her own needs. She had also perfected her ability to hide her pain out of fear that others would needlessly worry about her.

During the Book of Darkness Incident, Hayate remained painfully unaware of the events surrounding her. She never allowed herself to forget that. She embraced her role as the last master of the book determined to make amends for actions that spanned centuries. It was her willingness that had been mistaken and twisted by those who could not see beyond the narrow definition outlined by previous masters. Hayate was judged not as the young girl she had been at the time but as an extension of a dangerous artefact. And due to her compassion she allowed this view to go unchallenged. She took on the actions of previous masters as if they had been her own and at the age of ten she signed her life away in atonement. Carim still remembered those bright blue eyes looking at her, unflinching, her unshed tears held back as she waited for her friend's answer upon hearing her version of events. With barely concealed anger in her tone, the knight remembered asking why Hayate allowed others to think of her that way.

"Family," was the firm reply. "What do you think of me now?"

Hayate's lips had been trembling as she asked but still she forced herself not to cry. She had sniffled slightly as Carim pulled her against her jacket wrapping her arms tightly around her. Even though the two of them sat amongst the scattered cushions that substituted for a couch in Carim's apartment, Hayate only reached the latter's shoulder.

"You are my family," Carim had whispered back and Hayate closed her eyes as the tears she had held back escaped. Carim held her gently as the quietness of the apartment overtook them. Outside the window, the cause of Hayate's discomfit and a trigger to her past, the snow was falling softly. Running a hand soothingly against her friend's hair Carim spoke.

"I will tell you when it stops."

Hayate's grip tightened in gratitude and Carim felt her nod against her shoulder. The snow continued to fall throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Inwardly, Carim scolded herself for forgetting such an important memory. She also berated herself for allowing such a situation to develop. Why hadn't she told Hayate that she wasn't offended by what the latter had said? Still she had taken the words seriously. She had always thought of her as a little sister but these thoughts were now to be countered by the rush of emotion she felt when she considered the possibility that Hayate might harbour more than sisterly feelings for her. Schach's words echoed back to her along with the answer she had given. Was that truly her final answer on the matter?<p>

Glancing around, Carim noticed that the crowd around her had thickened. Her thoughts had distracted her from her surroundings. The direction she had taken led her to one of the local shrines. Deciding to check if Hayate had dropped by to pay respect for the fallen Reinforce she ascended the stairs. The shrine itself was fairly busy but a scan of the crowd showed her that her friend was not amongst them. Cutting away from the crowd, Carim made her way to the edge of the shrine. It offered her a vantage point of the city beneath as she mentally ticked off the places where Hayate could possibly be. With another sigh, she concluded that the Lt. Colonel could be anywhere in her old hometown and the odds of finding her were incredibly low. Still, there were a couple more hours to sunset and as she was turning to leave as voice rang out behind her.

"Welcome to Uminari Shrine." Turning, she was greeted by one of the local priests.

"I could not help but see that you looked troubled." He spoke in a confiding tone stepping closer to her to be heard over the crowd. His statement brought a weary smile to Carim's face.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Soon the new year shall visit us. My advice would be to let go of this year's troubles."

"New Year?" It had completely skipped Carim's mind that it was the last day of the year for Earth and Mid Childa.

"Ah, Child, you are truly troubled if the time of year escaped you," the priest chuckled before bowing apologetically. "Forgive me. Perhaps you do not celebrate the New Year. I have not seen you around here before."

"I am here on business." Carim answered truthfully, glad that she had changed into civilian clothing. She added vaguely. "I am from far away."

"A traveller then?"

"Those days are far behind."

"Then it is not the journey that troubles you, but perhaps the companions?" His statement caused her to shift uncomfortably. Nodding understandingly, the priest motioned her over to a nearby booth.

"Your problems are your own and yours to share. Although perhaps I may offer you some luck upon your travels." He held up a rectangular cloth charm. "Omamori or good luck charms. This one is Kotsu anzen, a protection for travellers."

Carim examined the omamori. Now that Hayate was constantly taking to the field Carim had grown worried. Hayate had once jokingly told her that she had bad luck considering what her childhood had put her through.

"If not for you, then perhaps for your companion who has you troubled?" he asked guessing the train of her thoughts. "This companion is close to you, family perhaps?"

"Yes," Carim responded automatically her eyes still on the charm. As the priest reached for another charm, Carim stopped him, her cheeks colouring slightly. "No, not my actual family, like a family…" She searched for the right word to describe her relationship with Hayate. A close friend sounded too formal and she could no longer think of her as a little sister nor as something more. To her surprise the priest nodded knowingly and produced two omamori, one white and one red.

"For your special companion," he told her and Carim ended up purchasing all three omamori. It was only at the bottom of the shrine steps that her actions caught up to her. Quickly, slipping the omamori into her pocket Carim set off towards the city centre. She was once again mystified. Her fight with Hayate was causing her to perform uncharacteristic actions and to indulge in unfamiliar rituals and beliefs. But she was anxious to make amends with someone who was becoming very important to her.

* * *

><p>The pack of tea seemed to weigh more as it sat on her lap a reminder of her rash decision. Her red scarf was wrapped around her neck and Rein slept soundly within its folds. The night had descended upon the town but Hayate knew that the inhabitants were still wide awake eager to wait for the first sunrise of the New Year. She supposed that she should have gone back to the cruiser but the idea of being in a cramped space avoiding the one she had come to love did not appeal to her. Hayate let out a frustrated growl. It was just like her to isolate herself from someone due to a stupid comment she had made. Several comments she reminded herself. Upon their return to Mid-Childa, Carim would probably avoid her now that she knew that Hayate had less than wholesome thoughts concerning her. If that was the situation awaiting her then she would prefer to stay on the park bench she had found hours earlier.<p>

"You are hard to find." The voice behind her nearly sent her tumbling from her seat. She would have recognised the voice anywhere and she meekly turned to face Carim.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Carim shifted uncomfortably looking just as nervous as Hayate felt. Hayate shook her head shifting to the far end of the bench avoiding Carim's gaze. Sensing that Carim had taken her seat, Hayate shot a discreet glance at her. The blonde's eyes were fixed on the slide within the playground, her expression pensive. Her blonde hair flowed down her back and she absentmindedly tucked a loose strand behind her ear giving Hayate a clear view of her side profile. Her cheeks coloured slightly and she quickly looked away before she once again revealed her thoughts. It was Carim's turn to steal a glance at Hayate. The brunette looked guilty, her eyes gazing straight ahead and she had drawn her knees up to her chin as if to curl herself into a ball. The sight made Carim want to bridge the distance between them and gather Hayate into a hug.

"I am not offended by anything you said," she called out softly. "I was confused but I was wrong to avoid you. Especially when you were already uncomfortable returning to your former home."

Hayate let out a strained laugh before replying.

"Am I that easy to read? Rein was worried about me before."

She looked fondly down at her sleeping device.

"I don't deserve her concern."

The bitterness of Hayate's tone did not go unnoticed. It shocked the knight as she knew that Hayate's self esteem concerning her job was low but she had never heard Hayate express that she wasn't worthy of someone's concern. She knew that Rein would have likewise been shocked perhaps outraged if she had heard. Reaching out for Hayate's hand Carim interlinked the cold fingers between hers giving the hand a tender squeeze. Her action caused Hayate to blush once again, her head turning away from Carim. Her response brought the beginnings of a smile to Carim's lips as she found Hayate's sudden shyness adorable.

"Do you remember our first meeting?"

"Yeah, I was scared of you," the brunette chuckled as she admitted the truth. "You had this regal look about you. I couldn't stop thinking that you were cool. Still do," she muttered the last part.

"Is that why you were so shy?" Carim teased.

"Part of it. Rein's actions also helped."

"I have never forgotten. Rein's appearance was unexpected." The two shared a quiet laugh mindful of the sleeping device.

"She must have eaten hundreds of your biscuits."

"I am sure Verossa does not mind making them for her. She is his unofficial taste tester."

Hayate hadn't removed her hand from Carim's but she had glanced away several times unable to maintain eye contact with the knight.

"Hayate," the name was spoken quietly. "When I first saw you I thought you were incredibly shy."

Her statement caused Hayate to look at her, a confused expression written on her features.

"I thought to myself there was no way that you could be involved with the TSAB. You were not ready for military life or the loss that comes with it. I did not know that you already carried a burden and that your strength was such that you carried on regardless. As I got to know you I found that my first impression had been off the mark. Although shyness is not a prominent aspect of your personality, compassion, kindness and unwavering strength are. Over the years I saw your family's support for you just as I had that first day but this time I saw how you supported your family in return. You held your family together. You were their strength, support and a source of concern. Concern is just one way in which we express our love for a person. Your family loves you, Hayate and they show it through their concern. Even though you lost someone important, please do not say you do not deserve their concern."

Hayate squeezed Carim's hand tentatively in return shifting closer to her. She stopped short and let out a surprised squeal as Carim slipped an arm around her drawing her to her side. Hayate's warm breath tickled the knight's neck as Hayate's head leaned against her shoulder.

"I could have saved Reinforce."

"You did. You made sure that her last master was the best and gave those she left behind a home."

Hayate smiled faintly at Carim's words. A comfortable silence descended upon them despite their closeness.

"So, does this mean you don't find me repulsive?" Her question earned her a raised brow.

"Why would I think that?"

"Because of what I said. Don't make me say it again." A pout formed and pleading light blue eyes pierced her.

"Oh, when you said…" A hand was clamped over her mouth and in an attempt to make her stop, Hayate's head shook violently in denial. Gently prying the hand away Carim assured the younger woman that she was not offended.

"May I ask how long?"

"A couple of months. I wasn't planning to confess to you that way. It just tumbled out." She watched Carim's thoughtful expression. Gone was her earlier playfulness.

"I care for you, Hayate."

Sincerity rang through her voice and the next words were spoken carefully.

"I am concerned about you. You are very important to me. But I do not know if these feelings I have for you will grow into love. I do not know anything about love. I am not certain whether I can return your feelings."

"So we return to how we were?" She couldn't fight off the sadness that saturated her tone.

"Possibly."

"Would it be inappropriate if I gave you something?"

Her hands had closed around the packet of tea and a sudden courage had seized her. She held out the tea with trembling fingers.

"It isn't meant to be taken as a make-up gift. I just saw the shop and thought of you. So I got you something."

"Thank you." The packet was taken appreciatively, a grin breaking out as she read the label. "Madagascan Vanilla. I do not have this one. I look forward to trying it. I have something for you too."

"Really?" Hayate was surprised as Carim produced an omamori from her pocket and pressed it into her palm.

"Kotsu anzen," she recognised it at once.

"I am worried about your safety on all these missions."

Beaming, Hayate thanked her as she tucked the charm safely into her pocket.

"I have something else," Carim continued, removing the other two charms. Hayate's eyes widened as they were placed in her hands. A faint red crept up her cheeks as she stared at the omamori.

"Ah…This is unexpected."

"What is?"

"You don't know what they mean?" As Carim shook her head, Hayate giggled quietly. The laughter soon turned into full blown chuckles.

"Hayate what is so funny?" Carim shot an agitated look at her. The sudden ring of a bell in the distance cut off Hayate's response. The bell continued its ringing while Hayate's laughter died down. Leaning back on the bench, she happily announced that it was New Year.

"Hayate Yagami." Carim had resorted to the strictest tone she could manage. "Do not avoid the question."

The Lt. Colonel turned to the knight, her face the happiest since their misunderstanding and she sang playfully.

"You're moving a bit fast there, Carim." She passed back one of the charms. "You keep one and I keep one. It's the way the charm works."

"Why do I have to take one?"

"Because marriage needs two people." Hayate was grinning now. "These charms are for a happy love and a successful marriage."

As her words sunk in, Carim's face turned scarlet and she made several attempts to speak. Mortified, she gave up completely and turned away from the grinning Lt. Colonel. Deciding to spare Carim further humiliation, Hayate listened to the chiming of the bell. She had almost forgotten it was the New Year. The thought of it made her feel less burdened. She could already tell that this year promised a fresh start. Beside her, Carim had managed to regain her composure. Although the blush had yet to subside she met Hayate's cheerful gaze head on.

"You know I cannot read Japanese," she mumbled weakly. Hayate nodded interlinking their fingers once again.

"It's a New Year so let's start over." A thoughtful look was directed at the knight who knew that this meant Hayate was likely plotting something.

"Carim. You have the last day of next week off, don't you?"

A nod caused Hayate's smile to widen just short of sinister.

"Good, then pick me up at seven."


	2. Chapter 2

Rooftop Antics

* * *

><p>AN. Thank you for those who reviewed and for those who read.

Just a warning, the progression of their romance will be slow, painfully so but still I hope the story will continue to entertain you.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Characters and Series are not mine.

* * *

><p>If there was one colour Carim could claim to hate it would be the black that surrounded her. She gripped the pink rose within her hand as if afraid to let go of the one object that gave the only colour to the blacks and greys that closed in around her. Red roses lined the coffin on display. Inside rested the man Carim had come to know as the determined individual who amidst the endless ringing of magical explosions had shown an unbeatable strength. But all that crumbled with the sobs of his grieving widow. Despite his impeccable uniform and the glow of his polished medals of honour he was just a corpse drained of all that had once defined him. A small trickle of blood made its way down Carim's hand as the thorns dug into her fingers that had closed tightly around the rose. The priest's words continued to ring around the walls and alcoves of the church. Something about how a distinguished life could now journey freely towards a better life as his soul, now bound heavenwards would soon mingle amongst the fallen generations of great mages and warriors. But hadn't the man only wanted to go home, to his family, away from the explosions of the battlefield and the endless wars over relics that should have remained buried?<p>

"Gracia. Little Gracia" That was how he had always referred to her. Her superior hadn't meant it as a means to belittle her. Rather it was an expression of his disbelief that she had been thrown into such a war and at her choosing. After all she had only just turned thirteen.

"When we get home let's talk about mundane things." He had scratched his beard as he looked thoughtfully at the girl who had grown up before his eyes. The war in which they had fought raged for five years and out of the original unit only he and his now eighteen year old First Lieutenant had survived.

"Mundane things…like homework. Little Gracia when was the last time you did homework?"

That had been their last conversation as a magical explosion had ripped his life from him the next morning. Then the reinforcements had finally arrived. The same ones that had been delayed while the St. Church and the TSAB bickered over co-operation. Now all that was left was the farewell to the fallen.

The priest began to recite the list of her superior's military achievements mixed in with the tenderness with which he had treated friends and family. Letting the words pass her by, Carim's gaze turned to the roof of the Grand Cathedral. The woodwork seemed to stretch on forever rising in height as if trying to attain the level of enlightenment that its members sought. Grand gothic arches supported by imposing columns lined the aisles of the church. Behind the pulpit positioned to look out over her worshipers was a stained glass window of Olivie Segbrecht the patron saint of the church. In the presence of such a likeness to the famous Saint King, Carim felt insignificant. Within the walls of the church the former nun in training felt she was an intruder. She had changed too much from the happy little girl who had once raced down the aisles ignoring the reprimands of the sisters who had chased her. She was now a soldier of the military and although she had run off to join in the hopes of protecting people from the destinies she saw revealed within her cards she had nothing to show for it. Nothing but the former hulking shell of the planet that had exploded in on itself in response to the violence fought upon its surface. A dead planet and a succession of coffins. The church had no place for someone like that.

A distraught cry from the widow brought Carim back to the priest as he closed his book signalling the end of the service. The first to rise was the man closest to the coffin dressed in the brown uniform of the ground forces, the silver chain attached to his pocket an indication of his higher ranking. Approaching the coffin he placed the red rose he held amongst the others and resumed his seat. One by one the process was repeated by those gathered together and Carim rose when her turn came. Head bowed she made her way to the coffin.

"Little Gracia." She remembered how he had glanced several times around the room to ensure that they were alone. He had shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before hissing out his request.

"Do you know anything about flowers?"

A thirteen year old Carim had looked back at him confused as she slowly shook her head unsure of where her superior was heading with this line of inquiry.

"Huh?" He had seemed to deflate at her answer. "You're the only one I can ask. Come on, you've received flowers before, right?"

"No." Her continuing negative replies had seemed to further depress him and she had asked quickly. "Who are they for?"

"My wife," he had beamed. "Never been a flower type of guy. But this coming mission got me thinking I might not see her for a while so why not? So I took the plunge and entered the shop and the kid on the counter starts asking me questions. Suddenly we're talking flower language something I never knew existed. Then I'm scared, little Gracia as it seems everyone's got a different meaning and…" He stopped and Carim had urged him to continue.

"Well I made a hasty retreat."

"Um…I think roses are good." Carim's response had earned a hearty laugh.

"Knew I could count on you little Gracia." He patted her shoulder in thanks before a grin overtook his features. "So who gave you roses?"

He laughed again at the sour expression she had shot him.

"Okay, so red roses should do it because red's her favourite colour."

Satisfied he had hurried off to make his purchase only to pause at the end of the corridor.

"Red means love, right."

She nodded and he had vanished from sight.

Now he lay surrounded by an arrangement of flowers and roses the symbolism of which he would have grumblingly tried to decipher. Then again he had never been a flower type of guy. Letting the pink rose fall from her hand to land amongst the scattered reds she noted the pink was deeper than she thought. She hoped it was the right shade to indicate her gratitude.

"_Lt. Colonel DeBruskie I thank you for everything."_

* * *

><p>The church had fallen silent and the imposing walls seemed to close in around her. Major Carim Gracia had not moved from her place three rows from the pulpit. Her former Lt. Colonel was long buried and a brief thought of praying for him crossed her mind. But when was the last time she had prayed? Did she even have the strength to pray alone in a place that was now foreign to her? She had heard the distant gunshots fired in his honour over his grave but they only served to remind her of the small magical explosion that had killed him. DeBruskie and the rest of her unit as well as countless others whose names she fought to remember. Unconsciously, her hand made its way to the device which hung around her neck. Her device Prophetin Schriften was divided into two parts. The cards within her pocket that predicted the future and the armed device that had spilt more than its fare share of blood. Her armed device's standby mode took on the shape of a golden cross that hung around her neck. Drawing it out from under her white shirt she stared hollowly at the device as it swung back and forth upon the chain. Had she turned a once trusted symbol into a reminder of the horrors she had performed?<p>

The squeaking of wheels upon the tiled mosaic floors caused her to quickly hide the device from sight. A wheelchair made its way towards her pushed from behind by a familiar magenta haired woman. Carim greeted Schach quietly. Schach's eyes softened upon seeing her. Just as quietly as her childhood friend greeted her, Schach returned the greeting taking in the other's appearance. Carim looked tired, defeated by the demons of their past and Schach made a mental note to speak to her in private. With a small bow she turned away and left Carim alone with her visitor, her receding footsteps echoing within the Church.

Tired blue eyes searched the face of the visitor. Hayate Yagami's light blue eyes gazed at her, concerned to see how upset she looked. Carim had been assigned to work with the young cadet as she was the only TSAB officer who had pre-existing links with the St. Church and she had requested the young mage's help on relic related business. But she was so young and wide eyed. Had she appeared the same way to him?

"Are you feeling alright? You are using your wheelchair today."

Hayate smiled sheepishly at her. She wanted nothing more than to leave her wheelchair behind. The symbol of her weakness but circumstances prevented her. Her doctor, Ishida had told her that regaining the ability to walk would be a painful path that would take many years. Hayate was still enduring her rehabilitation program but the moment she had been able to support herself she deemed the wheelchair unnecessary. Although those moments of support were short-lived Hayate had still pushed her body to the limits. Shamal had reprimanded her for being so reckless and thus had insisted that Hayate keep the wheelchair with her at all times. During her first meeting with Carim, Hayate had left her wheelchair for the couch, determined not to show weakness to her new fellow colleagues. This time she had opted to use her wheelchair as her legs ached and could no longer support her without rest. Curiously, she hadn't minded the prospect of meeting Carim in her wheelchair as she felt that the regal woman would not judge her for it.

"I'm fine. The legs just need rest. It's a progress not to be rushed," she replied softly.

"Do you pray Cadet Yagami?" The question startled Hayate but she supposed it had been brought on by their present location.

"No although I often wonder if I should," she answered truthfully.

Seeing Carim's attentive look Hayate scrambled to elaborate upon her answer.

"Not for myself. I could never pray for myself but sometimes I think that maybe it would be alright to pray for another. Do you pray?"

She immediately regretted her question hastening to add

"Yeah, of course you do. You're a nun after all."

Carim let out a small laugh. She was intrigued enough to ask

"Who told you that?"

"Sister Schach informed me." Hayate mentally apologised to Schach knowing Carim would chastise her for sharing such a thing.

"Schach forgot to inform you that I never finished my training." Surprisingly Carim showed no sign of anger over Schach talking about her in her absence.

"I ran off about a year before things turned serious. At that time being a soldier seemed more important than being a nun. This whole world seemed too sheltered, too restrictive. I never planned on coming back and definitely not for a funeral."

Carim faced her again a wistful smile forming.

"To answer your question, I no longer pray. I do not know whether it is a lapse in faith that stops me but I can no longer bring myself to perform the action. For prayer seems too akin to wishes and the dead do not hear our wishes."

"Will you tell me your wishes?" Hayate had unknowingly reached for Carim's hand as the latter had spoken.

"There is no way the wishes can come true." Carim fought the bitterness in her tone. "For I wish for…"

"Don't say them out aloud, Carim!" Hayate startled the major with the strength behind her words. Her hand was held in Hayate's now firm grip and the cadet's serious eyes were locked on hers. Hayate momentarily faltered as she registered that she had just called a superior she hardly knew by their first name but spoke again before her courage left her.

"They won't come true if you say it out aloud."

The major shot her a bewildered look unsure whether the act of laughing would offend Hayate who seemed serious about her claim. Instead she asked carefully

"Do you believe in that?"

"Yeah, everyone wants to believe that there are certain ways to ensure that wishes are granted," Hayate mumbled embarrassed. "I believe in the paper cranes too."

"Paper cranes?"

"It's a belief where I come from that by folding one thousand paper cranes a person's wish will come true," she explained.

Searching within her pockets Hayate found what she was looking for. Pulling out the square map of the St. Church she had been given she gestured towards it.

"Do you mind?"

Carim shook her head and watched as Hayate set to work folding the paper crane. She finished quickly and from the nimble movement of her fingers Carim guessed that this was not the first time Hayate had folded one. Presenting the crane to the major who took it with revered thanks, she continued.

"It's quite popular in my home town. They also stand for peace."

"For peace? A thousand of these grant one's wish?" A faint smile had appeared on the major's face.

"So the story goes."

The major seemed to ponder her words, her hands holding the crane delicately within her lap.

"For whom do you fold your cranes Yagami?"

Her question caused Hayate to tense as flashes of snow and the woman standing amongst the falling flakes whose gentle smile she would not forget, ran quickly through her mind.

"I am sorry." Carim looked genuinely remorseful. "It was too personal a question."

"No. I just don't talk about it," Hayate hastened to assure her. "I've never spoken to anyone about it. I just don't feel comfortable with it."

"Then there is no need to make you feel uncomfortable." Carim briefly touched her hand in comfort and Hayate held it fearing the loss of the warmth it gave. "One day perhaps you can tell me about it."

Hayate nodded not trusting her voice at this point and Carim smiled gently at her.

"Now, I must ask why you have sought me out. Surely it was not to comfort me or hold my hand, Hayate."

Her words brought a blush to Hayate's cheeks and she relinquished her hold on Carim's hand. Collecting herself Hayate launched into the newest updates of research into the relics with an attentive major listening to her every word.

Three years later the case that had brought them together had ended. The two had parted seeing each other as sisters and had continued to keep in close contact. So the years had gone by seeing them further separated as they took on new roles and duties.

* * *

><p>Carim shifted uncomfortably as the lift ascended to her floor. She felt incredibly silly about the roses she vainly tried to hide behind her back. What had possessed her to buy them? Surely there was a better birthday present? But they had served to remind her of her past and from there she had remembered the conversation she had held with Hayate all those years ago. The first intimate conversation they had shared now that she reflected upon it. But that didn't mean that over the years she had developed feelings for Hayate. She trusted Hayate but then she trusted Schach as well and was certain that she had no feelings for her childhood friend. Her habit of re-analysing several past moments spent with Hayate was most definitely due to the latter confessing to her feelings of love. She reasoned that families gave roses to each other and although they were not related by blood she felt just as close to Hayate as she did to her brother Verossa. So the roses weren't screaming out a message of love she was unsure she possessed. Despite their redness, after all red meant love, she hadn't bought them out of a need to express her hidden feelings. Because she still didn't know what she was feeling for the mischievous brunette.<p>

The light above the floor numbers lit up and a loud ping announced the opening of the doors. Summoning her usual serene visage, the major general exited the lift and headed towards the office of Hayate Yagami. Tapping lightly on the door she awaited a reply before hesitantly opening it upon receiving none. The room that greeted her was empty. Paperwork sat neatly stacked to one side of the desk and Hayate's assortment of pens lay scattered around. Next to her name plaque sat the clay figurine of a tanuki that Vita had given her for a previous birthday, its arms outstretched as if to grasp the cup beside it. The cup was also a present only this time from Shamal who had cheekily made sure that the print upon the white cup was a photo of a slumbering Signum and Rein. Slung over the back of the chair was Hayate's brown dress coat. Carim let out a disapproving sigh. The weather had taken a nasty turn as she left the St. Church and a biting cold wind had picked up.

Walking further into the room, Carim placed the roses upon the desk where she caught sight of the two thermoses that took up the middle of the desk next to a note. She recognised Hayate's scrawl at once.

Carim-chan!

Bring these thermoses to the roof where I await your company most eagerly.

Your charming wife Hayate

P.S. Don't you dare drink the tea on the way!

As she read the note again a light pink dusted her cheeks. Hayate really wasn't going to let that marriage charm go. Folding the note into her pocket lest someone else saw it and misunderstood Hayate's unique sense of humour, she tucked the roses under her arm and picked up the thermoses. Exiting the room she turned quickly back to fetch Hayate's coat. The girl could be incredibly forgetful sometimes and Carim hated the thought of her getting sick.

Reaching the roof, Carim was greeted with humming. Hayate sat at the edge of the tall building that housed the members of the TSAB her legs dangling over the edge. Heights did not matter to the Lt. Colonel and she sat calmly as if she were merely dipping her feet into a swimming pool. She didn't notice Carim's approach and the knight of the St. Church took a moment to observe her. Hayate had grown since their first meeting seven years ago, although now she was much more cheerful and for lack of a better word affectionate than she had been during their first year together. Strangely the brunette's playfulness could be downright adorable and Carim mentally berated herself for thinking such a thing.

"Hayate," she called out softly.

At the mention of her name, the Lt. Colonel whipped her head around, a grin already upon her face at the sight of Carim.

"Carim, it's nice to see you, although it's always nice to see you." She noticed the thermoses in the major general's hands. "Oh, you brought them."

She patted the space besides her and Carim joined her at the edge of the rooftop. Placing the thermoses in the Lt. Colonel's hands she wrapped the brown dress coat around Hayate noticing the coldness of the latter's shoulders.

"May I ask why we are on the roof?"

Hayate frowned in concentration as she poured the green tea from one thermos into the cup. Giving a satisfied mutter she passed the cup to Carim who took it with murmured thanks.

"Oh, Carim are you that dense?" Hayate's voice took on a seductive quality. "I wanted to be alone with you."

She laughed as Carim simultaneously turned red and choked on the tea she had just sipped.

"I would like to say that was my ulterior motive in asking you here but the truth is I just wanted to see the sky," Hayate admitted as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"I like this sky the best. I always love to see the sky from this angle."

Regaining her composure, Carim looked up at the sky. Despite the biting wind the sky held a large amount of blue. The clouds for now were holding off and it was truly beautiful if one stopped to look at it.

"I suppose the sky loses it majestic quality if one flies frequently across it."

Hayate murmured an agreement and putting down her cup she stretched her hand out as if she could grasp the sky from where she was sitting.

"Carim, do you like flying?" As she spoke Hayate placed her hands behind her head using them as a cushion as she stretched out on the rooftop.

"I have never really thought about it," Carim replied after some thought. "It has just become a habit. Another means of transportation. What does flying mean to you, Hayate?"

Hayate's expression turned thoughtful as she gazed up at her friend.

"Nanoha, my friend Nanoha loves flying. I asked her about it once and she had this really shy grin on her face when she told me her answer. To her the sky symbolises freedom, a means of escape from the problems that tie her down." Hayate paused. "Although, I can't really agree with her on that. For me learning to fly was difficult. The instructor told me all I had to do was to step into the sky but I kept falling. Fate, that's another friend also found it difficult to fly. She still hates it to this day for I think unlike Nanoha the sky for Fate leaves her feeling trapped. It offers her too much of an escape and Fate has always been bound by duty to others. But it's not like I hate the sky rather I'm indifferent. It's a beautiful thing to look at but I can't help but think that it's too vast to be happy. To me the sky is lonely."

Hayate lapsed into silence fearing that she had bored Carim with her ramblings. She hadn't invited the blonde to the rooftop to talk about the sky.

"If we are talking about the meaning of the sky itself then my answer is quite different." Carim sipped her tea, her eyes never leaving the blue expanse above them.

"Loneliness is something I do not see but when I am close enough to touch the sky the feeling I get is one of hope. For I see from the sky a world through my own eyes rather than my cards and the prophecies they foretell. For a fleeting moment perhaps the sky offers me some peace. Do you fear flying amongst a lonely sky?" Carim asked softly.

"I fear flying all together. The power one must have to fly truly terrifies me."

"Does the sky retain its lonely quality when others fly with you?" Carim had finished her cup and she placed it gently down besides Hayate's.

"Sometimes," she whispered her reply, "I feel that such power will rip apart the sky leaving only the thought of loneliness."

"Have you no faith in those around you?"

"The path I am about to walk has no need for companions. For if the sky falters then it crashes down bringing the world along with it."

"What path are you taking, Hayate that you would isolate yourself so? Must you continue hurting yourself?" Carim knew that the words she had spoken were hypocritical but she cared too much for Hayate who looked the most vulnerable she had ever seen her.

"I do not want you to feel lonely Hayate. I do not want you to become the sky which you see." As she spoke Carim leaned back upon her elbows so she was face to face with the solemn Hayate.

"You are much too vibrant for that and one should not think such thoughts on one's birthday," she ended chidingly.

"Huh? But my birthday's four days away." Hayate blinked in surprise.

"I know but loneliness does not suit you at all and this you can consider an early present." Carim had been relieved that Hayate hadn't noticed the roses she had with her and after the conversation they had just shared she hoped that their presence would ease the tension.

Hayate's grin returned as Carim presented the bouquet to her and she took them appreciatively. Twirling the bunch she smelt their fragrance noticing that each rose was a deep red. Her grin turned wicked and Hayate couldn't help herself.

"I'm not meant to look too deeply into this gesture am I?"

To her delight a growing blush was forming on Carim's cheeks but the knight still held her gaze before answering causally,

"The roses were going cheap."

Her unexpected retort forced Hayate to pout and she responded in a voice full of mock hurt.

"Carim-chan, you stingy person! These roses were meant to be an expression of your deep love for me." She ended dramatically with a teasing smile upon her lips.

Her antics brought a faint smile to Carim's face, a smile that faltered when she saw that Hayate was beginning to count the roses. Noticing Carim's change of expression the Lt. Colonel began to count the roses out aloud.

"Two, three, and four…The number of roses is very important Carim…eight, nine."

"There are eighteen roses there representing every one of the years you have lived." Carim fixed Hayate with an affectionate look. "I hope that I will be able to give you nineteen next year."

Both soldiers knew the underlying meaning of Carim's words. She feared that Hayate was about to embark on a dangerous course of action. Hayate had shown previously that her personal safety was not a high priority for herself. While she had yet to come to terms with what Hayate ultimately meant to her, Carim didn't want to lose her.

"I look forward to turning twenty-one then." Hayate's words broke the brief silence that had descended upon them.

At Carim confused expression, she placed the roses to the side in favour of leaning closer to the knight's ear to whisper,

"Twenty-one roses say I'm yours."

She pulled back with a smirk as Carim's blush turned deeper and the knight visibly swallowed nervously before asking, her voice slightly shaky.

"Where do you get all these ideas from?"

"Shamal's a hopeless romantic," Hayate replied nonchalantly.

"You want an answer do you not?" Carim asked wearily knowing where Hayate was leading.

"Well…" Hayate shifted uncomfortably. "On our date you never answered the question."

Carim inwardly winced at the reminder of their so called first date. She hadn't known that accepting Hayate's invitation to try out the ramen at Cranagan's most famous ramen store would count as a date. But she remembered the words Hayate had spoken as they parted for the night. She still remembered them vividly. The warm breath had ticked her ear and Hayate's hand had felt incredibly warm as she placed it upon Carim's shoulder using it to bring the taller knight's height down so she could whisper in her ear.

_"Have you fallen for me yet?"_

Then the tease had withdrawn quickly from her side the ever present smile upon her face and with a single cheerful wave had practically skipped out of sight.

"Hayate…" Carim gently touched Hayate's shoulder drawing the other's attention towards her. Hayate turned away from observing the sky whose blue had been rapidly replaced with storm clouds as they conversed.

Mustering her courage that had crumbled at the look of uncertainty upon Hayate's face, Carim tried to speak again.

"Hayate, I…"

The storm broke, a heavy shower of rain cutting off any further words.

* * *

><p>Hayate was ever grateful that Shamal had entered her life. The doctor fussed over her endlessly making preparations for everything that could possibly occur within the Lt. Colonel's life. It was thanks to this over protectiveness that Hayate was able to offer a towel to a drenched major general. The rain had chased the both of them from the rooftop and their clothes were now ringing wet. Turning back to the small cabinet to fetch a towel for herself, Hayate made a mental note to thank Shamal when she next saw her for insisting that towels were always present within her office. Running the towel through her damp hair, Hayate sat at her desk doing her best to ignore her wet clothing. Carim stood at the door drying her hair and wincing as she noticed the small pool of water forming from her dripping hair.<p>

Neither had a change of clothes and after several moments of awkward staring they had decided to relocate to the cafeteria where the strongest heater was located. Hayate now toyed with the cup in front of her while Carim looked around the deserted cafeteria. It was an unusual sight. Although she visited central rarely since taking the position of Knight at the St. Church, the cafeteria had remained in her absence the busiest place within the building. But now it was deathly silent, the chairs stacked upon the tables looking strangely out of place without the bustle and chatter of TSAB personnel. Hayate had managed to locate the controls for the central heating and the cafeteria soon warmed up in stark contrast to the rain that pelted against the window.

"I didn't ask you here to talk about that," Hayate confessed feeling a need to clarify. "I don't want to force you for answer. In fact I called you here to ask a favour."

"Church or TSAB related." Carim's tone had turned professional.

"A bit of both I was hoping," Hayate admitted hesitantly. Reaching for a napkin from the container on their table, she scribbled down a few names. Finishing, she slid the napkin over towards her companion.

Carim glanced at the list of names noting that it was a list of Hayate's close friends and family. She waited for Hayate to elaborate.

"I need your endorsement. I want to establish a unit to specially deal with the smuggling of Lost Logia."

"You are gathering a huge amount of fire power in one place. The board will find it difficult to pass." The major general tapped the napkin for emphasis. "And you will need more endorsement. The best way to pass this would be to gain the backing of the three admirals whether it is in an official capacity or not. Still I doubt that this unit would be allowed to function in the long run."

"It's only meant to last in order to stop your prophecy from being fulfilled."

Her words made Carim's face darken and a number of unfathomable emotions flicked across her eyes before she turned a serious look on Hayate.

"That is my problem." Throughout all their years together, Carim had never been curt towards her until now. Hayate managed not to flinch as she had steeled herself for this possible outcome.

"This concerns Central and by extension the whole of the ground forces branch and as an officer of the TSAB this falls well within my interests."

She hated taking this approach with Carim but she couldn't allow the Knight to be further troubled by the pain of her first failure.

"It is but an interpretation prone to errors of human judgement. Using this as proof that the unit needs to be established is a sure way of igniting Lt. General Gaiz's anger against you. Do you want him to slander you further?"

Despite the unaccustomed harshness in the Knight's tone, Hayate couldn't help a fond smile forming. Carim was only worried about her safety and wanted to keep her out of the machinations of the board. Lt. General Regius Gaiz was well known as an opinionated and heavy-handed man who was quite vocal in his views concerning those who carried rare skills. He had clashed with Carim on several occasions as he held nothing but contempt for the St. Church and had blamed Carim for the fall-out of the five year war that had inflicted great causalities on both the St. Church and the TSAB. He had ignored the fact that the events had been predicted five years previously by a very young Carim and it had been the board of the TSAB that had scoffed at her warning. He made it very clear that he was disgusted that the board now took the knight's yearly prophecies into consideration declaring them to be nothing but trash. Hayate herself had not escaped his scathing remarks due to her part in the Book of Darkness Incident and the fact that the prosecution of her crimes as he called them had been dropped in favour of allowing her to join the ranks of the TSAB.

"Hayate was this the path you talked of earlier?" Carim's tone had grown noticeably softer and she seemed to regret her uncharacteristic harshness.

"Yes. I intend to use the smuggling of relics as the official reason for the establishment of the unit and keep its true agenda known only amongst certain members. Lt. General Gaiz's dislike of me may work for our advantage."

Her companion tensed at her words but Hayate continued.

"I believe in your prophecy, Carim and I will do anything to stop it from being fulfilled. If the unit does fail then all the blame will fall on me a fairly unknown and undistinguished lower ranking officer."

"So this is the isolation you talk of."

"We cannot fail this time. Please allow me to help you." Hayate reached across the table to place a hand pleadingly over Carim's.

The Knight wore a conflicted look but nevertheless squeezed Hayate's hand before answering.

"I will leave the selection of personnel to you while I handle the paperwork and the board." Carim sighed in defeat knowing that Hayate would not change her stance. "Though I will continue to watch over you and if it gets too dangerous then I am pulling you out."

Hayate nodded pleased with her terms.

"You know if this succeeds then even if the unit is dissolved we will have made progress towards the establishment of a permanent unit to counter relic related incidents."

"This risk is a stepping stone, then?" Carim couldn't help but smile in wonderment at Hayate.

"Technically." Hayate's grin had returned.

"Then I will leave the General position to you."

"It will be a long time before I'm in a position to even think about becoming a general," Hayate admitted knowing her goal was still a distant dream. "That would mean I would be your superior, Carim."

"I suppose." Carim replied absentmindedly her focus upon the names on the napkin that Hayate had given her.

"You're going to need more than my endorsement. You should find support from some high ranking individual within the navy to give your proposal a more invested interest for all branches."

Hayate paused to consider the advice her mind already considering several possibilities. Turning her attention back to Carim she saw that the latter was now engrossed in thoughts as she had begun writing upon a second napkin. There was a lot at stake for both of them and Hayate did not want to think about what would happen should they fail. Losing some of her earlier confidence in her plan, Hayate remained silent and listened to the faint scratching of Carim's pen.

* * *

><p>In the car, she smiled at the roses in her lap quickly stealing a look at the woman who sat next to her. Hayate was very happy that Carim had brought her such a present even if there was nothing more than friendship behind the gesture. Carim hadn't noticed her look, eyes trained on the road in front of them. She had offered to drop Hayate home once the rain had eased and they had spent several moments arguing as they both lived in opposite directions. In the end, Hayate had relented and she was secretly glad that she had as she was in favour of anything that would lead to more time with the one she loved. However, the journey to her house passed quickly and Carim was soon pulling into the driveway of the Yagami residence. Thanking her, Hayate got out of the car, turning back to say goodbye. Carim looked at her nervously and Hayate sensed she wanted to tell her something.<p>

"Do you want to escort me to the door, Knight Carim?" she asked kindly and was glad when Carim agreed.

The walk to the door proved too short for Carim to collect her thoughts and they stood staring at one another in front of the entrance to the Yagami household. Finally, Carim spoke, her soft voice carrying despite its volume.

"I wanted to apologise for my earlier harshness."

Hayate waved the apology away.

"No need. I know that it's a touchy subject."

She felt that the two of them had swapped positions as it was usually Carim who comforted her over past demons but she was thankful she had a chance to return the favour. Carim had supported her as she continued to overcome the scars the Book of Darkness Incident had left her with.

"Are you sure about this?" Carim tried one final time to persuade her from her choice and relented when Hayate nodded.

"Then I have kept you long enough, goodbye Hayate."

Carim turned to head back towards her car when Hayate remembered she had yet to thank her for the roses. Calling out to the knight Hayate's words were suddenly cut off as a large clang resounded from within the house. It was followed by a thunderous cry and the front door banged opened as Rein zoomed out in a fit of giggles. Hayate and Carim exchanged bewildered glances and Hayate was about to question Rein when an outraged Vita appeared in the hallway.

"Come back here you fiend!" Vita screeched hurling an object towards Rein. Her aim was slightly off and the object flew past Rein to hit Carim square on the cheek.

The force of the blow was enough to jerk the knight's head back slightly and at the sight of her mistake Vita went white. Hayate was quickly by Carim's side, worried that she had been hurt but the knight assured her she was fine. Gently cupping Carim's cheek, the Lt. Colonel turned it towards her noting that the skin was slightly red from the impact. The object Vita had thrown shattered when it collided with Carim, painting her cheek white. Wiping some of the whiteness away Hayate recognised it as the remains of a damp lump of baking powder. What was Vita doing throwing baking powder around? Satisfied that Carim was unhurt she turned to Vita. The small red headed knight frowned up at her with her hands placed upon her hips. Her angry stance was at odds with the pink apron she wore that was caked in baking powder.

"Vita, why are you baking?"

Her question unnerved Vita who made several attempts to speak before settling for an indignant reply.

"I'm not! Rein was just being a greedy little thief!"

Hayate accepted Vita's denial knowing she could pry the information from Shamal later and turned back to fuss over Carim's supposed injury taking delight in the blonde knight's awkwardness.

"Sorry, Carim." Vita looked guiltily up at the knight of the St. Church who accepted the apology with a smile.

"So are you staying or…" Vita trailed off upon noticing the roses in Hayate's arms and the way her master was extremely close to the major general.

"Oi." Carim immediately stiffened at the change in Vita's tone as she glared daggers at her. Hayate remained cheerfully unaware that the small knight was close to boiling point.

"You. What are your intentions with Hayate?" Vita snapped and Hayate whipped around in shock quickly clamping a hand over the small knight's mouth.

"Vita what are saying?" Hayate laughed a little embarrassed and hauled the small knight into the hallway. "Come on. You and Rein have had quite enough fun tonight."

Rein obediently followed her master giggling a quick goodnight to Carim and zoomed into the house oblivious of the growing tension.

"Um, yeah….Sorry about this Carim. Thanks for the roses. I'll call you tomorrow."

Hayate quickly closed the door and Carim took a moment to process all that had just occurred. Deciding she was lucky that Vita hadn't brought out Graf Eisen she turned to take her leave only to jump startled as the door swung open again. Hayate smiled shyly at her shutting the door behind her and leaning her back against it.

"Don't take it personally, Vita greets everyone like that."

"With baking powder in the face?" Carim joked and the two shared a laugh.

Hayate reached up to wipe away the small traces of the powder on the knight's cheek.

"Still, are you okay?"

"I am fine. It was a powerful throw but I doubt it will swell."

The Lt. Colonel nodded, standing on tip toe to get a better look at the faint redness of the cheek.

"Well in case it does…" She stopped. Staring intently at Carim she closed the distance between them and gave the cheek a lingering kiss.

She stepped back grinning, her hands clasped behind her back.

"There now it shouldn't swell."

Hayate bounded into the house turning to look at Carim one final time.

"Don't get use to it," she teased and with a giggle shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

How Many Times Must We Fall?

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks once again to those who reviewed and those who read.

Oh, Rein why do you always fall asleep in my fics?

Warning: There be Signum x Shamal ahead as well as slight Nanoha x Fate

Disclaimer: Don't own the series or the characters. StrikerS scenes and dialogue are not mine.

* * *

><p>The little blonde girl, her hair tied into a bun which sat bobbing on the top of her head, proclaimed in a booming voice<p>

"Be gone ye who threaten these lands!"

Following with equal vigour were several slashes from the cardboard sword she held in her hands. The wild strokes came dangerously close to toppling the painted landscape that served as a backdrop for the scene. Nanoha Takamachi winced once again as her daughter narrowly missed upending the cardboard flat upon which had been painstakingly painted an open window showing a withered garden.

"The dragon is conquered!" Vivio's eyes shone with triumph as she pointed her sword dramatically at her follow actors. "Thus, the land is at peace thanks to this lone warrior!"

Oblivious of the sword's proximity to her face, Shamal broke into enthusiastic clapping.

"Hail Knight Vivio," she giggled which earned her a slap from a disgruntled Vita who knelt next to her. The little girl heard the praise and at once her smile beamed and she puffed out her chest in pride.

"No need to thank me, Auntie Shamal. To rid these lands of evil was in the script," she declared proudly before turning red when the laugher from the audience reached her ears.

"Oh, I…I mean! That wasn't the line…It was my pleasure good citizen!" she ended with a shout as the audience laughed harder.

"Yeah, you did good kid," said Vita coming to her niece's rescue. She grinned evilly before continuing.

"Not your fault you had such a terrible script."

"Hey!" Her words earned an indignant reply from a member of the audience. Hayate Yagami fumed in her seat as everyone around her broke into more laughter.

Hayate had managed to rope Vita and Shamal into participating in the local drama production that St. Hilde Academy of Magic put on every year. It was a dying tradition as few students wanted to participate in something that had nothing to do with honing their magic skills. Due to the shortage of actors Hayate had volunteered the services of two of her Wolkenritter without their consent and while Shamal had been only too happy to accept Vita had sworn revenge. Hayate herself had written the play at Vivio's request as the little Takamachi was determined for the play to be a great success. The play had received much attention and Hayate had dragged Signum, Rein and Zafira along to see the fruits of their labour. Vivio's parents Nanoha and Fate were also in attendance. Fate wore an expression of pride as she watched her daughter run back and forth across the stage battling monsters while Nanoha sitting beside her cringed with apprehension fearing that the sword would fly from Vivio's hand at any given moment.

While Hayate was happy for her niece's success she was also struggling to contain her own exuberant feelings. The person she had come to love a great deal was seated next to her, hand resting on the arm rest dangerously close to Hayate's own arm which had remained firmly clamped to her side lest it perform an action its master might come to regret. As head of the St. Church, in which the school was associated, Carim Gracia had dropped by to ensure that the proceedings were carried out in a safe manner. She had greeted Hayate before making her rounds and the Lt. Colonel had insisted that she return and watch the show with her. Carim had kept her promise and several times throughout the production Hayate had found her eyes straying towards the knight who seemed engrossed in what was occurring on the stage.

The laugher around Hayate died down as the scene in front of them took a more serious turn leaving the Lt. Colonel to pout in silence. Suddenly, drawing her out of her sulking was a light tap to her arm. She gulped as Carim's warm breath tickled her ear as she leaned closer to whisper.

"The script is most enjoyable."

Blue eyes turned back to the stage missing the blush that spread across Hayate's face. The Lt. Colonel's own grin was forming and she fought the urge to kiss Carim's cheek in gratitude. The last time she had gathered the courage to perform that action nothing further had occurred between them. Hayate's smile faulted as she thought back to that moment. Carim's eyes had widened in shock and Hayate had spent several minutes with her head to the door attempting to calm the growing blush she was sure her family would interrogate her about if she entered the living room cheeks ablaze. Still, Carim had never brought up the matter of the kiss again which left Hayate to conclude that she had completely forgotten about it.

She turned back to the play just in time to hear the final lines from Vivio before the curtain fell. Several members of the audience jumped up and cheered for their respective children, Nanoha leading the charge as she let out a loud whistle that would have made Alisa proud. Clapping followed and grew louder as the cast made its way back to the stage for their final appearance to acknowledge the applause. Joining in the clapping, Hayate heard over the din several of the older boys gathered asking for Shamal's number, requests that the medic turned down with an accompanying smile and wave. Hayate would have laughed but the atmosphere around her had now turned icy. Signum gripped the arms of her chair but her otherwise stoic expression betrayed none of the anger she was taking out on the armrests.

The cast left the stage and the mass of people who had made up the audience began to break up. Those people in the row where the Yagami family sat, quickly made their exits as Signum's anger had yet to subside.

"Maybe, Shamal would like you to rescue her from backstage Signum. Some of these guys can be persistent." Hayate's sly tone didn't register with her knight who promptly standing up replied.

"I think that would be the best course of action. Excuse me, Master Hayate."

As she made her way towards the stage she created a wide space between her and the crowd who backed away at the sight of the still fuming knight. Turning back towards her two remaining family members and Carim, she flashed them a quick thumbs up. Rein cheered in response while Zafira shook his head in annoyance. Carim suppressed a small giggle which was followed by an amused shake of the head.

"I bet you four cookies that Signum will make some progress tonight," said Hayate leaning towards her fellow conspirator Rein.

"Agreed!" Rein was sure that those cookies would be hers. Her master had on several occasions attempted to manoeuvre Shamal and Signum into a romantic moment which would have then led them to confess their long repressed feelings for one another. So far all attempts had failed and mostly due to some action on Signum's part.

"It will be just like the others. Signum is too dense." Rein giggled.

"Yeah, it seems that all knights are dense when it comes to love," Hayate agreed shooting Carim a pointed look which she guilty ignored.

"Well let's go give the actors our congratulations. Carim, you should come too."

The knight of the St. Church smiled apologetically.

"I would love to accompany you but unfortunately I have a meeting with the headmaster concerning school funds."

"Straight after the show?"

"It was the only time I could fit him into my schedule actually," Carim admitted.

"You're not overdoing it are you?" Hayate questioned.

"Oh, no. We are just overwhelmed at the moment. What with the emergence and subsequent destruction of the cradle as well as the clean-up concerning the J.S. Incident, everything has gotten rather hectic."

"Did the destruction of the cradle get you into trouble with the high council?" A guilty smile accompanied the question.

"Well, the high council might have informed me of their disappointment concerning such a significant part of our history now being nothing but dust. But enough about work, further talk would ruin the evening. Take care, Hayate."

Carim rose from her seat and said her individual farewells to the Yagami family before disappearing amongst the crowd.

"Well, shall we get going?" Zafira's question startled Hayate whose gaze had been trained on the retreating back of the blonde knight.

Hayate murmured in agreement and with Rein flying to her position on her shoulder, the trio set off towards the backstage.

* * *

><p>The small bundle of energy who was her niece rushed towards her, arms outstretched. Being too small to reach Hayate's height, the little blonde latched onto her favourite aunt's leg, beaming up at her.<p>

"Auntie Hayate! Did you like the play? Was I good? Mama said I was good."

Hayate bent down and picked up Vivio who giggled in delight as her aunt cuddled her affectionately.

"You made a great knight, Vivio," she assured her. "You were just like your Fate-mama. Swoon worthy!"

Hayate shot a mischievous grin over Vivio's shoulder at her two best friends. Just as she had expected Fate blushed at her words while Nanoha leaned closer to her girlfriend's ear to whisper words that made the blush noticeably deeper.

"Hayate, stop encouraging Nanoha." Fate's soft voice warned her half-heartedly.

"Fate, I don't think Nanoha needs any encouragement." Her sly reply caused both of them to blush.

Hayate was glad that the two were finally together. The J.S. Incident had brought their feelings to the surface in a way that Hayate's constant teasing could not. They had managed to keep their new relationship a secret for a grand total of two weeks. With the addition of Vivio they seemed a happy family and there was much talk between them of buying a house together so they could raise their daughter as normally as possible. Unknown to them, Hayate's two friends had influenced her own outlook on relationships. Hayate wanted a similar happy relationship but her own blonde was playing exceedingly hard to get. But she wanted one day to share her life with Carim the way Nanoha shared hers with Fate, minus Vivio of course. After all, they had Rein who out of all the Wolkenritter had taken the most liking to Carim.

"Hayate, Vita was looking for you." Nanoha broke Hayate from her wishful thinking.

"You better be careful. She is in a foul mood," Fate added as Hayate placed Vivio back on her feet giving her an affectionate pat on the head before the little blonde rushed off to tackle Zafira.

"That milkmaid costume looked great on her," Hayate giggled remembering the sight.

"You better lay low," Nanoha warned her. "Would you all like to join us for something to eat? We're celebrating Vivio's success."

"Thanks but we wouldn't want to intrude. Are we still on for the weekend?"

"Yeah, we've got to farewell Fate and Teana in style."

"Nanoha, it's only for a couple of weeks," Fate assured her noticing the unhappy look that her girlfriend wore. "I'll be back in no time, so wait for me?"

Nanoha nodded and Fate pulled her close smiling as Nanoha snuggled closer to her. Vivio rejoined her snuggling parents demanding not to be left out and with a wave the Takamachi family left. Rein let out a loud yawn and Hayate decided that it was time to go home.

"Let's go pick up Vita and the love bunnies." Hayate looked around picking out Signum's striking pink hair amongst the crowd.

As Hayate and Rein snuck up behind the two knights and Zafira tried his best to not look embarrassed by his family's actions, Shamal and Signum were in a heated discussion.

"What do you mean by that Shamal?" Signum's voice had a faint pleading tone to it.

"You're always like this Signum," Shamal shot back her gaze softening as Signum's mouth twitched in what would soon be as close to a frown as the stiff knight would allow herself to display in public.

"I said you were fine, did I not?"

"But fine sounds so dull. Surely you can do better. It sounds like you're trying to shut down the conversation."

"I had no idea that you took acting so seriously," Signum muttered. "If you want praise I am sure Master Hayate could provide more reliable feedback than I could."

"Oh, you think this is about acting? Signum are you that dense?" Shamal's voice had risen stopping Hayate and Rein in their tracks.

"Then what is this about, Shamal?"

The medic was about to reply but shook her head in defeat letting her arms drop to her side.

"Let's forget it. We should find Hayate, Rein probably wants to go home."

She brushed past Signum only to let out a small gasp as the knight's hand closed around her wrist bringing her gently to a stop.

"Shamal, please tell me how I have wronged you. Recently, every time we try to communicate we end up walking away." Signum faltered and a small sigh escaped her lips.

"I know that communication has never been one of my strengths." Shamal giggled at Signum's admission receiving a faint smile from Signum in return.

"It has never mattered how people perceive me but your opinion is one I value above others. Would you inform me please as to what upsets you so I may do my best to correct my behaviour?"

"Signum, you've done nothing wrong. I was out of line. A small part of me wishes that you would praise me with more than just "fine" as your opinion is most important to me. But I was just acting childish. So let's forget it."

Shamal gently removed Signum's hand from her wrist and with a smile towards the taller knight scanned the crowd locating Hayate with Rein, who had fallen asleep on her master's shoulder. Shamal called out drawing their attention and turned back to Signum. Her fellow knight wore a thoughtful expression as her eyes locked onto Shamal.

"Shamal."

The medic nodded, slightly surprised by the seriousness displayed in Signum's eyes and tone.

"You were the best thing on that stage. I confess I had a difficult time keeping my eyes off you."

Shamal gaped as Signum casually said what she had most wanted to hear from her companion in the long years they had shared together. With a happy shout, Shamal launched herself into a startled Signum's arms locking her own arm around the taller knight's neck.

Behind Shamal, Hayate grinned at Zafira victoriously drawing an exasperated sigh from the guardian beast.

"We better tell them we're going." Zafira made his way towards the two knights only to be stopped by his master.

"Zafira, we couldn't possibly ruin such a perfect moment. We should leave them alone for a bit."

Hayate contradicted herself a moment later as she called Shamal's name. The medic looked up still locked in an embrace with Signum and managed to deftly catch the car keys Hayate threw at her.

"Be home by twelve and bring Vita back too." Her master instructed her with a wink which Shamal returned.

Satisfied that she was done playing cupid for the night, Hayate dragged a stunned Zafira out through the exit and into the busy streets that were beginning to fill with the bustle of the nightly traffic. Humming happily to herself, she headed down the street, Zafira in tow.

"We're catching the bus home. I have no idea when those two are going to come down from cloud nine and I want them home safe and sound. It will also give Vita adequate time to calm down. Although…" She turned a thoughtful gaze towards her wolf.

The urge to play cupid now that she had finally hit upon a success was once again stirring within Hayate and she added gleefully

"I saw Arf back there. Perhaps she would be kind enough to drop you home."

Zafira groaned. He knew full well his master's habit of pairing up family members although strangely Vita and Rein were exempt. Recently, Hayate had seemingly taken an interest towards pairing him up with Arf whom he only saw as a friend.

"And you would get Knight Carim to drop you home," he shot back.

Hayate took no offence to his hostile tone but her grin widened a fraction.

"I don't think you should chase after her like you do," Zafira told her softly.

He hated how his words affected her. Gone was the earlier grin and she avoided his eyes gazing down at the footpath.

"You noticed?"

"We all have," he admitted continuing in the same quiet voice. "Our connection to the Book of Darkness may be fading but our bonds are still strong enough to notice the changes within you."

They had reached the bus stop and Hayate at once sunk onto the seat.

"I can't help it. I have loved her for so long. She makes me feel something that I swore to myself I didn't deserve to feel."

"Knight Carim appears to be more aware than you give her credit for," Zafira murmured remembering all too well the comment and look Hayate had given the knight earlier in the evening.

"Well, I did confess to her."

Zafira's ears twitched, the only indication that he was truly surprised by this turn of events. He had long suspected that the two were simply dancing around the issue. He now knew that Hayate had tackled it head on and Knight Carim was the one hesitating. Hayate's cheeks turned slightly pink as she remembered the way she had confessed to the blonde knight.

"She hasn't answered yet. It's been three years and she still hasn't made up her mind."

Unexpected tears welled up at the corners of Hayate's eyes and she quickly wiped them away embarrassed.

"It's not like she's playing with me. I just don't think she wants things to change that much between us. So in a way she's been loud and clear with her answer."

Fresh tears began to form as she allowed herself to speak aloud the thoughts that had accumulated with each passing day and with each passing sign that Carim only saw a friendship between them. Her thoughts had turned increasingly bitter, questioning why out of all the people she could have developed feelings for it had to have been Carim. She was someone very important to her and now she was risking their relationship. Her new feelings were creating a rift between them as she found it hard to refrain from her teasing and she couldn't help herself looking for double meanings with every compliment the knight gave her. But Carim was not one to speak ill of people and while sincere with her comments Hayate wasn't the only one she praised.

Before more of her tears could fall and her thoughts spiral towards the more depressing, Zafira removed the jacket he wore placing it carefully around his master's slender shoulders. His master rarely showed weakness and was always a bubble of energy, but now he saw how truly small she looked amongst the grime and dirt that caked the bus stop window. Running a hand through his white hair he spoke gruffly.

"The bus isn't coming for a while yet so let's get out of the cold."

He stood reaching out a hand to her.

"My treat."

To his relief and happiness Hayate seemed to brighten at his suggestion and she gratefully took his hand. His large hand was nearly twice the size of hers and he held it gently as he led the way towards the nearest restaurant.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the two had finished dinner. Rein lay asleep on Zafira's discarded saucer having awoken for her food and then promptly gone back to sleep. Her chest rose and fell, her breath lifting the lone piece of hair that lay upon her face up and down in a steady rhythm. Zafira nursed a cup of coffee his gaze never leaving his master who sat in front of him. Throughout dinner the conversation had never progressed towards the knight of the St. Church and Hayate seemed to regret her earlier vulnerability. But such questions would resurface again and Zafira didn't want her to battle them alone.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" The question was gruff and sounded silly to his ears but he knew that she would eventually need to talk about it. Having seen how much it hurt her, he wanted the situation resolved as quickly as possible even if he alone had to confront Knight Carim.

"Are you offering to be my love counsellor Zaffy?"

He would have bristled at the nickname that Vivio had given him and Hayate had been only too happy to adopt but it meant that his master was in better spirits closer to returning to her teasing self.

"You forget that I train girls in martial arts. They come to me for advice on their problems regularly ranging from technique to mundane matters such as infatuation."

"You think its infatuation?"

Zafira took another sip of his coffee.

"Talk about it and then I'll make up my mind."

Considering his request, Hayate poured herself a second glass of the red wine she had insisted on ordering and subsequently buying. Perhaps she had known he would pester her into talking. She swirled the deep red liquid within the glass as if she could arrange her thoughts by the action alone.

"Well…" her tone was tired. "Carim's been a sister to me for some time. But my change of feelings hasn't been a recent thing."

She took a large gulp and then returned her gaze to the white tablecloth absentmindedly picking at the floral design.

"One day it was just different. She's really nice and so sweet. She's too nice and too sweet. She never says what's on her mind. Every time I ask her to share something about her past life she clams up. She's a fence sitter as she can never take a side! And she has this annoying habit of ignoring something if she feels too uncomfortable about confronting it."

Hayate's voice had risen and she took a larger gulp of wine from her glass as each memory of Carim's indecision resurfaced. Draining the glass and pouring another, she recalled the events, her words growing increasingly slurred.

* * *

><p>Lt. Colonel Hayate Yagami newly appointed commander of her approved unit Riot Force Six was in a good mood. The trainees that she and Nanoha had selected were showing great improvement and so far all was well. She turned to gaze out at the passing traffic catching her reflection in the side mirror of her friend's car. It was the first time she had driven with Fate as the later had only recently purchased her car. Hayate's fears had proved unfounded as Fate was keeping well within the speed limits something her mother Lindy had feared impossible due to the way she rocketed through the sky at breakneck speeds.<p>

"Knight of the St. Church as well a member of the TSAB board, Knight Carim Gracia."

Hayate glanced over at her friend who had broken the comfortable silence between them with her words. She hummed an affirmative before turning back to survey the passing cars once again. The grin she had been trying to suppress was threatening to show and she couldn't keep the excited tone from her voice as she spoke.

"I'll introduce you to her after this" teased Hayate. "I'm sure you and Nanoha will like her."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Fate's reply had been accompanied by a small knowing smile which Hayate missed as her mind was already preoccupied with thoughts of a certain blonde knight and the New Year's Eve they had shared together two years ago. Fate spoke again. The subject was still the knight of the St. Church. Hayate answered as truthfully as she could deciding it would be best to keep her feelings for the knight out of the conversation. She wanted Fate and Nanoha to meet Carim without knowing that Hayate secretly wanted to date her. However, Fate's next question unexpectedly unnerved her.

"So she's like a reliable superior, then?"

"No, I don't see her as a superior," Hayate answered quickly.

Inwardly she cursed herself for allowing Fate to corner her with such an innocent question. What could she say? She shared a unique friendship with Carim but calling her a friend reminded her that despite the enormous hints she was dropping the two had yet to progress beyond the realms of friendship. Was it time to confess to her feelings?

"I guess I'd call her an older sister," Hayate answered carefully. It was partly true as that was how she had described her relationship with Carim before her feelings had surfaced. And she wasn't about to add that she would very much like to date said older sister.

"I see," Fate replied again allowing Hayate to return to gazing out the window.

* * *

><p>It took all the willpower Hayate possessed to stop herself from tackling Carim into a hug. Instead she greeted the knight cheerfully. Carim smiled back and gestured towards the tea that was already arranged on the small table near the ornate windows overlooking the Church grounds. It gave Carim's office a more homely feel and Hayate had often caught the knight asleep her head resting on the table in the early hours of the morning. Carim's workaholic tendencies rivalled Hayate's own and the two had often ended up working late into the night on their respective paperwork. Once seated, Hayate apologised for the infrequency of her visits which Carim waved away.<p>

"Don't worry about it. It seems like your unit is progressing."

Her words while kind disappointed Hayate and although work on recruiting the new members for her unit had kept her away there had been another reason why Hayate had chosen to keep her distance. She had hoped that Carim would eventually come round to mentioning that incident when Hayate had dropped the biggest hint she could muster. If only Carim would open the subject without her having to outright kiss the knight and declare that yes after two years her feelings were still the same. Maybe Carim had thought she was only teasing after all.

"The unit is going well thanks to your help," she chose to say instead.

"If you put it like that it will make it easier for me to ask you a favour."

Carim rarely asked favours and the fact that she was asking now brought a smile to Hayate's lips.

"So, the purpose of today's meeting was just so you could ask me for a favour," she teased and at once Carim tensed.

The knight gave her a quizzical look before she turned to her keypad and pressed a key. The curtain around the windows automatically closed plunging the room into semi-darkness. Carim tapped a few more keys and images of gadgets appeared on several floating screens. To Hayate's disappointment she would always put business first and feelings second. A lengthy discussion then followed about the gadgets and the many relics they were chasing. At the mention of the relics Carim's face had darkened but Hayate knew better than to pry. The conversation ended with the Lt. Colonel confirming that her unit would be ready to proceed. She took the keypad and opened the curtains letting light flood the room. Hayate was a frequent visitor to Carim's office and as such had been granted controls over the room's many technological functions. Carim sat moodily across from Hayate her teacup seemingly forgotten. Hayate wanted nothing more than to know the cause of the melancholy that held the usually cheerful knight within its grip.

"Carim," she called softly and the knight briefly glanced up. "Can we talk about it?"

The knight seemed to consider her question and something akin to fear flicked briefly across her blue eyes.

"It is in the past and it would be best to leave it there."

"And the present?"

She knew that Carim caught the meaning behind the words as she guilty glanced away.

"I do not think we should talk about this."

Hurt and about to argue, Hayate was cut off by the beeping from Carim's monitors signalling the first deployment of Riot Force Six.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Hayate had managed to end her reminiscence of the day at Carim's office without bursting into tears. Her mood had declined as the story she told had progressed and despite her now constant slur Zafira heard the hidden pain in her voice. His master had finished the bottle only to order another drunkenly staring down Zafira's complaints. That second bottle now stood half empty at Hayate's elbow which lay draped across the table.<p>

"Annndd thhhen stuuufff happeenned," the Lt. Colonel concluded nodding in satisfaction.

"Buuut donn't geet meee wroungg. Carrriim a niccce gurrl. Weee weeent foorr raaameen."

Zafira listen once again as Hayate began to recount yet another story about the one who constantly occupied her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Knight Carim farewelled the head master of St. Hilde Academy of Magic and made her exit down the now deserted corridors of the school. The principal had insisted that the meeting take place in his office which was some distance away from the theatre where the play had been held. A look at the clock which adorned the end of the long hallway informed her that it was nine o'clock. Carim considered her options. Hayate would be long gone probably at home completing the finishing touches to another grand dinner. The woman was a fantastic cook and Carim couldn't stop a fond smile forming as she remembered the day Hayate had practically knocked her door down insisting she eat the bento she had prepared for her.<p>

"Schach told me you don't eat enough," she had declared. She then proceeded to glare at her throughout the meal making sure that Carim ate the lot.

It had then become a habit until Carim had kindly informed her that there was no need for her to constantly cook her meals. Worried that such a chore would consume Hayate's time it didn't mean that she didn't appreciate the Lt. Colonel's efforts. She had spent many a fond moment watching Hayate invade her kitchen yelling at her about the poor state she kept it in. The green apron Verossa had given her one birthday complemented Hayate well making Carim admit that the Lt. Colonel was indeed cuter than she had previously thought.

The recurrence of such a thought made Carim pause as her car keys hovered above the car door. Why was she thinking of such things now? She had experienced similar thoughts while watching the play with Hayate earlier this evening. Relations between the two of them had been strained as of late and Carim was happy that Hayate had seemed more cheerful and outgoing. Perhaps she should have gone with Hayate and at the right opportunity confronted her about their feelings. But work had gotten in the way and what could she say to Hayate? She had after all promised Shamal not to approach the Lt. Colonel with fickle feelings. But then she knew exactly what her feelings were on the subject. Saying them out aloud was another matter entirely.

Shutting the car door, Carim started the engine determined not to think any more about Hayate as lately she had been constantly occupying her thoughts. What could she do? There was some paperwork at the St. Church that still needed to be done. She immediately dismissed that idea. The last time Schach had caught her doing paperwork outside office hours, the nun had kicked her out with a stern warning that she would lock the office if she caught her again. The only option left to her was to head home and get some sleep which she desperately needed.

* * *

><p>Closing the door of her apartment, Carim was greeted with an echoing emptiness. The apartment remained just as she had left it. The scattered cushions that made up her couch were neatly stacked again the crème wall. The small table next to the bookshelf remained empty as did the vase that sat upon it. The books lining the shelf were well worn but now a thin layer of dust coated their edges. Shrugging off her coat, she opened the small cupboard next to the door and arranged it thoughtfully on one of the coat hangers inside. Removing her shoes she placed them below where the coat hung. Walking into her living room she tried to ignore how loud her footsteps seemed in the stillness of her home. The apartment hadn't always seemed so lonely. It had once been a noisy place with either Verossa's music blaring out of his sound system or his many shouts directed at the contestants on Mid-Childa's longest running quiz show. When he moved out he offered to leave the sound system with her but she had declined knowing that he would need it. She had even told him he could take the T.V. as Carim herself hardly watched it but he told her she needed to keep one reminder of him around the apartment.<p>

Slipping her cards out of her pocket she placed them on the table and settling herself into one of the two chairs positioned at the table she picked the cards up absentmindedly shuffling them. Verossa had once made the comment that shuffling the cards might bring her luck. The next alignment of the two moons wasn't due for a couple months but there was no harm in checking the previous prophecies she had foretold. She stood up as her golden magic shimmered around her. The cards flew one by one from the deck to form a circle hovering in mid-air. Ancient Belkan writing scrawled across each card briefly emitting a faint purple glow and Carim focused on the latest one she had received. The card split from the circle to hover directly in front of her and she recited quietly the words upon it. That prophecy had nearly come true and had only been stopped due to the actions of Hayate and her comrades. While that was the best outcome and Carim was happy that total chaos had been avoided she had learnt a painful fact. The prophecies she foretold were true and unless someone stopped them they would come to fruition bringing disaster. When her first major prophecy had proved true, Carim had vainly hoped that it would be the only one. She had hoped that subsequent prophecies would be exposed as just the ramblings of a woman who knew nothing.

When the power had first manifested inside her at the age of two she had been scared by the nightmares the cards had caused her. Prophetin Schriften was still highly unstable. Gradually she had learned to control the rare skills which she had been granted and that fear had turned to wonderment as she began to sense their endless possibilities. The prophecies had started out as mundane and nothing more than extremely accurate fortune telling. But then she had grown and alongside her growth her world view had expanded and from there the prophecies had changed to display disasters that the universe would face. She could no longer entertain friends and family with glimpses of their respective futures. Their fates to her were once again a blank page and the passage of their joys, sorrows and deaths were once again lost to her. It scared her just as it had before. She couldn't foretell Hayate's future.

The cards around her dropped and scattered about the floor. Her head ached from thinking about individual futures she could no longer read. Abandoning her cards, she fled to the kitchen to boil some water in the kettle, anything to drown out the silence. Noisily, rummaging through her cabinet above the sink her hands touched upon an object both familiar and valued. She gently lifted it out of the cabinet running a hand lightly across it. The tea chest had been a present from Hayate. Now she was proving to be just as forgetful as the Lt. Colonel. While Carim had never lost a report in her life, she had lost several packets of tea, often forgetting where she had stashed them within her office. Hayate had been amused at this and at the conclusion of their first case had presented Carim with a tea chest so further tea purchases would not be lost.

An affectionate smile formed as she opened the chest to view the selection. She chose chamomile reasoning that she would need help if she was going to get a good night's sleep. Adding some of the leaves to a tea strainer she placed it within her cup and upon hearing the shrill noise from the kettle added the now boiling water over the leaves. Placing a lid over the top, she brought both the cup of tea and the tea chest back to the table. Setting the cup down she made her way towards the bookshelf. The tea chest had reminded her of Hayate which in turn had led her to remember another object which she closely associated with the Lt. Colonel. Taking a book from its place on the shelf she removed the charm from it and stood staring at it, a faint blush forming. Hayate had told her to keep the red charm as that was the way the marriage charm worked. The white charm had been kept by Hayate herself and since then she had jokingly referred to Carim as her wife. That had been the beginning of the shift in their relationship. Hayate had confessed that she loved Carim. The charms whose meaning had been unknown to Carim had been exchanged. And then Hayate had revealed their meaning and the usual teasing had taken on a more serious turn. They had even gone on a date.

Carim giggled softly at the memory. She hadn't even known it was date as Hayate had left a message with Schach to inform the knight that she was requested to pick up the Lt. Colonel at seven o'clock at the location supplied. Carim had been astonished when the address had led her to the outside of a ramen shop and Hayate had happily linked their arms and pulled her through the door.

"Ramen is a must have for a first date." Hayate had said.

Carim had spent the remainder of their impromptu date stunned. She had recovered her voice at the end to thank Hayate for the date and she had despite the shock, thoroughly enjoyed it. She remembered the huge grin that appeared on Hayate's face and after leaning towards Carim's ear to whisper words that once again left the knight in shock, the tease had happily skipped off.

Then that had happened. Even though Hayate had only kissed her on the cheek, the whole incident had frazzled Carim more than anything that had occurred on their previous date. The action had been intimate and Carim had spent a good hour absentmindedly touching the cheek that Hayate had kissed. But she had chosen never to mention it again and as the years passed the chances of bringing it up diminished. The action itself had stirred the feelings that she had been trying to struggle with to a conclusion, a conclusion she once again recalled in the silence of her living room.

* * *

><p>An apprehensive Carim stared at the door that led to the Yagami Household. It was a rare day off for the knight and she had been pondering how to spend it when her transmission monitor had flared to life announcing that Shamal wished to speak to her. The medic had apologised for disturbing her and had asked if she could look after Hayate as all the Wolkenritter had duties to perform. Unfortunately, their master had come down with a cold probably due to having been caught in the rain. Upon that rooftop Carim thought guilty. And knowing that Hayate would attempt to sneak out and attend her work once the house was empty Shamal had appealed to Carim for help. She had agreed and hence she found herself on the Yagami doorstep hesitating to ring the bell. This was the place where Hayate had kissed her two days previously after all. Carim fought down the blush which was forming. She was a knight. One who had battled harsher conditions than this. It was time to get her act together and not let a bit of harmless teasing get to her.<p>

The bell rang throughout the house and a sleepy pyjama clad Hayate opened the door. Her nose was red from constant blowing and her eyes were droopy. Nevertheless, her present condition did not stop her from recognising the person in front of her. In shock, her mouth gaping she nearly slammed the door shut upon seeing Carim's timid expression. Her actions were instantly followed by a glance downwards and Hayate desperately hid behind the half closed door.

"Carim? What...are you doing here? Wait…Shamal right. You're the babysitter she was talking about."

Hayate looked as if she was contemplating some form of revenge which forced Carim to hastily ask if she could come in. Hayate nodded, opening the door a fraction wider so the knight could enter. The two stood staring awkwardly at each other, Hayate playing with the edge of her pyjama top and regretting the tanuki print that dominated the set. She was eternally thankful that Carim chose not to comment on her sleeping attire.

"Come in to the living room. I'll make you a cup of tea."

"If I may, I insist on making it myself. You are sick so you should look after yourself," Carim responded with a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine." Hayate's assurance was cut off by a loud sneeze.

"Hayate, do not make me pull rank," Carim warned teasingly.

"I didn't think you would, Major General Gracia."

"Probably not, I would resort to carrying you to bed instead."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the major general groaned silently. That had come out more suggestive than she had intended. She could tell from Hayate's growing blush that her thoughts had come to the same conclusion. Should she mention the kiss? But it was only on the cheek and therefore no big deal. And with Hayate being sick she wouldn't force the issue when she was in such a state.

"Your family wish for your speedy recovery for tomorrow," Carim reminded her hoping that it would lead away from the embarrassment of her previous comment.

This seemed to convince Hayate to go back to sleep and rest. The Lt. Colonel grudgingly did as she was told mumbling that she had cookies to make.

"Vita expressly told me not to let you anywhere near the kitchen," Carim added giving Hayate a meaningful look.

Carim had ended up staying the day at the Yagami household positioned outside Hayate's door as the woman was proving quite stubborn. However, by the afternoon her fever had dropped and she had fallen asleep for a good few hours. Upon awakening, she had insisted that she was well enough to leave the bed and they had compromised. Hayate sat in her bed propped up by several pillows, a tray within her lap upon which sat a steaming bowl of soup. Her cook for the day sat on the floor at the edge of the bed her back leaning against it. Hayate had insisted that Carim have something to read and had shoved the first volume of her favourite manga series into the knight's hands. Despite her initial protests Carim was now engrossed in the book although she checked upon Hayate every tenth page.

"Soup's good."

The knight was secretly glad that it had been edible as she hadn't prepared a meal for anyone since Verossa and herself had been children. Acknowledging Hayate with a nod she turned the page coming across the bookmark that Hayate had previously placed there. Her attention drawn to it she removed it from the book. It was a red bookmark decorated with a golden floral print which reminded her of origami.

"Oh, you're right," Hayate agreed with her before continuing.

"Talking of origami I have some in my desk draw."

She asked Carim to fetch them and spread the selection on her bed.

"Do you want to make the cranes?"

"I do not know how to make them."

Upon Carim's admission, Hayate smiled encouragingly.

"It's simple." She began to slowly fold one of the papers showing as she did the individual steps.

"There now it's your turn."

A paper was passed to Carim and Hayate set the now finished soup and tray to the side in favour of leaning down towards the knight who sat on the floor at the edge of Hayate's pillow. She giggled softly as Carim's paper soon became a wrinkled mess. The knight found the folding of a crane hard to perform.

"You're hopeless at this."

"So it would seem." Carim frowned in concentration as she attempted for the fifth time to form a crane.

A soft laugh caused her to look up at Hayate who reached over her shoulder taking the paper from her.

"Like this." Hayate showed her patiently. "Now let's start on a new paper."

Carim obeyed, her forehead once again creased in concentration. She had better luck this time and a murmur of approval was whispered in her ear. Hayate rested her head upon Carim's shoulder and the knight found their new position oddly comfortable.

"Hey, Carim the moons align soon don't they?"

Carim hummed an affirmative still concentrating on the crane in front of her.

"Are you going to leave?"

"I will be gone for a week for prophecy readings."

Hayate's breath now tickled her ear and Carim felt her nod. Suddenly, Hayate wrapped her arms around Carim's shoulders weakly pulling the knight closer.

"I hate it when you go. You're like the sky. You're too far away. I can never truly reach you."

The words were whispered in her ear as Carim's fingers ceased their folding, a completed crane resting within her hand. The knight remained silent but no further words came from Hayate. A soft, rhythmic breathing greeted her and she turned slightly to look at Hayate who had fallen asleep. Gently lifting Hayate from her shoulder, Carim repositioned the now sleeping brunette into a more comfortable position and covered her with her sheet and blankets.

She spent the next couple of minutes gazing at Hayate's sleeping face. She looked truly peaceful and Carim reached down to remove the strands of hair from her face. She placed the completed crane by Hayate's side and continued to watch her. She vaguely heard the front door open and Shamal call out she was home but all her attention was focused on the sleeping woman in front of her. Carim ran her hand through the side bang that Hayate usually held in place with a number of clips. Her action caused Hayate to mumble softly and shift closer. In response Carim's hand gently traced the outline of the brunette's cheek before caressing the cheek gently afraid to ruin the mood that gripped her. In that moment as Carim watched Hayate sleep her feelings for the brunette became mutual. The knight had fallen once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Cycle Back To You

* * *

><p>AN. Once again I would like to thank my readers and extend a bigger thank you to my reviewers. Thank you for taking the time to review.

Please enjoy although the end veers terribly into cliche territory.

Disclaimer: I do not own the following series nor characters of said series.

* * *

><p>There should have been sixteen tables within the room. Instead, a lone table stood in the centre of the café. The light blue drapes adorning the white French windows that allowed customers to enter and exit were drawn shut. No sunlight shone through the heavy material of the drapes and the café was in darkness except for the faint glow coming from the object upon the table. A stack of cards lay shimmering within the darkness illuminating the nearby cup and saucer. While the place was indeed familiar to the lone figure who stood within the darkness a sense of eeriness permeated the café.<p>

Out of habit, Carim reached for her armed device hanging from her neck. The chain eluded her as her hand brushed against the skin of her throat. Her device was long broken, shattered under the impact of blocking the blow from a rogue mage's own device.

"Relax I did not come here to fight."

Whipping around, Carim blinked as the café was suddenly flooded with light and her eyes desperately tried to adjust.

"Please sit down."

The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't help thinking it lacked its usual kind tone. Eyes adjusting she took in the figure of Shamal Yagami clad within her light green knight's armour. Shamal readjusted her hat and forcing an empty smile once again gestured to the chair opposite her that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Carim cautiously sat down fearing the chair would prove to be a figment of her imagination and disappear, but it stayed solid. Shamal reached for the cards. As she shuffled them her eyes never left Carim's throughout the whole process. Finishing with a flourish, the medic fanned the cards out face down and gestured towards them. Carim herself had performed this action many times but this would be the first time she received a reading meant for her.

"I did not know that you practiced fortunes."

Her statement was met with silence and Shamal gestured once again to the cards not interested in starting a conversation with the knight.

"How many do you want me to pick?"

Again Shamal did not speak choosing to answer by tracing a number on the polished wooden table. Accepting the medic's silence, Carim picked thirteen cards before handing them back to her. She knew what spread the medic was using and apprehension gripped her. Was this what the others had felt when she had done readings for them? Her attention returned to Shamal who had placed into a diamond shape the individual cards that Carim had picked in the order she had selected them and following in a clockwise direction. The thirteenth card was placed in the middle of the diamond and eyes searched the conflicted blue eyes of the knight. Sensing that Shamal wanted confirmation to begin the reading Carim nodded and the medic's slender fingers hovered over the first card the knight had drawn. The hand hesitated and a faint smirk played upon Shamal's lips. She watched her fellow knight carefully taking pleasure in the latter's anxious anticipation. Carim stared unflinchingly back and satisfied, the Knight of the Lake flipped the card.

"Two of diamonds," Shamal spoke, a slight interest entering her tone. "Choices, choices but none are yet made."

The second card was flipped and Shamal let out a disapproving sigh.

"Torn between two choice which leaves our knight at a stalemate so says the two of spades."

An uncharacteristic smile almost sadistic in nature made its way onto the medic's emotionless face as the third card was turned.

"Knowledge gained but does the ace of spades come too late?"

Her gaze was locked with Carim's as the fourth card was turned agonisingly slowly. Carim's eyes glanced down at the card. Six of hearts.

"Oh, this is most interesting," Shamal's tone had turned gleeful. "How sweet! You hold onto past memories despite what it costs you and how it affects those around you. I wonder, is that the cause of _her_ sadness?"

"Ooh, the eight of spades. Are you feeling trapped? Do you fear to come to terms with the mess she left you with?" The revelation of the fifth card had added further to the exultant tone of her voice.

"Stop." The word was hissed out as Carim's calm façade crumbled.

The smirk upon Shamal's face grew and she flicked the sixth card over showing the joker.

"Something unexpected, just like you." The verbal assault continued, her tormentor's voice reduced to a snarl.

"You who appear so kind hold many a secret, Knight Carim. Many scars, many regrets, many faults and many, many sins."

"Three of diamonds." Shamal picked the next card up flicking it into the knight's lap. "Was your first promotion an award for the most blood split?"

Her words tore down the semblance of control Carim had tried to maintain. The loud thump echoed throughout the space as the knight brought her fist down upon the table. Golden magic flared briefly but the knight did not move to attack the medic.

"Temper, temper," chided her tormentor. "Your control has cost quite enough already. But then again you've spent your whole life learning to project an air of calmness about you. It was just like her to fall for an actor."

"Finish the reading." The order was spoken icily.

"By your command Major General. The eighth card reveals the three of clubs but you already know what that means don't you?"

Her provocation of the knight was failing but she continued undaunted.

"Helpful people and events. Perhaps I can be one such person. It is in your best interests to throw fickle tendencies to the side. On your life, do not approach her with anything short of sincerity."

The smile upon her face only added to the threat as did the gold band upon her finger which promised a world of pain to those who crossed her. Smiling happily as if she had just invited the knight for tea, Shamal flicked over the next card.

"Celebrations! But who are they for? The three of hearts cannot tell although my thoughts and wishes are with her and we will no doubt celebrate the gradual change of feelings."

"Four to go," she teased. "Well, well what have we here? The four of clubs makes its appearance."

"Personal values which you seem to hold very close. I would love for you to justify them but alas the time does not permit."

"Onwards to the four of spades! Rest or retreat. Judging by your character I'd say you've tried both and ended with nothing. Oh, but now we have two fours which leads to one shaky foundation. As we know all must crumble. But which one goes first and is it by choice?"

"The second last card," Shamal announced dramatically. "Is the six of spades signifying the passing of sorrows. Who will benefit the most from letting go? But then the path of her sorrow never progressed. It was always you who had too much to lose in that relationship."

"What do you know?" The question was spoken quietly. A rage that had been slowly building within the knight was nearly ready to be unleashed.

"I know her name. I know how much she meant to you and the final words she left you with. But then again don't take my word for it. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Upon hearing these words the rage died and was replaced by a cold dread that ran through the Knight until instantly it was dispelled as a warm hand touched her shoulder. A voice she knew only too well sounded in her ear, the speaker close enough to accidently brush their lips across her ear as she spoke.

"Carim."

At the mention of her name spoken with a long lost nostalgic tone, she froze. Panic seeped through her as the realisation of what the final card would be rushed through her mind. The card stared back at her and hands reached to turn it over.

"No, don't."

Her plea came too late and with a smirk of victory Shamal turned the card over. The hand upon her shoulder tightened as did her stomach at the sight of the word upon the card. The word dominated the white background and she recognised the scrawl at once as it had haunted her for so long. Written in a fine, flowery script fit for a printed publication, it was final, and she was left with the loose ends formed from word _"goodbye"_

A shrill beep stirred the knight from her slumped position at the table. The word stared back at her as the beep continued. She wanted to crumple the note just as she had done when she first received it. Perhaps this time she could summon the courage to tear into pieces. But she was still after all these years too weak and a long repressed shout escaped her throat cutting her from the nightmare that sleep had inflicted upon her. Major General Carim Garcia awoke in her bedroom, hand outstretched reaching as always to find nothing.

* * *

><p>The beeping continued and the light from her monitor upon the dresser blinked repeatedly telling her she had an incoming communication. Raising a shaky hand, Carim ran it through the blonde bangs which obscured her face. The fear that the dream had instilled in her was slowly fading as the brief snatches she remembered upon waking were slowly drifting to the recesses of her mind. But she still remembered Shamal's warning concerning fickle natures. The medic herself had spoken similar words although they had been more of request than a threat.<p>

_"Please do not approach Hayate with fickle intentions. Her feelings for you are strong so please be honest when giving her your final answer. This alone I ask of you." _

That was all Shamal had said on the matter. And Hayate deserved a genuine answer even if it meant telling her about the cause of the endless nightmares that cycled through the knight's sleep. Wrapping the sheet around her, Carim sat on the edge of the bed.

"Harken, Matsudira, DeBruskie." She recited the names to herself as she had done many times upon awakening from a nightmare.

"Yuki, Kruz…" The recital of names from her list became incomprehensible as her shoulders shook and frustration gripped her.

"Four hundred, sixty-two…"

The list trailed off again the last numbers whispered against the sheets that she had used to hide her face. Taking deep breaths timing them to coincide with the still bleeping monitor, she fought to gain control. Now calm, she rose from the bed the sheet trailing after her as she made her way over to the dresser to accept the call. The monitor came to life hovering in mid air above the blue chip that produced it. Keying in her identification Carim noted that the shaking of her fingers had yet to settle. The blank screen slowly formed the image of the caller and a frowning Zafira greeted her. He gave her a brief glance taking note of her pale face before giving a curt nod by way of greeting. Carim nodded back too tired to use the usual greeting formalities and judging from the time stamp upon the monitor screen a call at eleven o'clock at night did not fall under the formal category. Trepidation gripped her as to the purpose of the call and thoughts of Hayate's wellbeing immediately crossed her mind.

"What has happened to Hayate?" she demanded panicked. The weariness that had previously claimed her had vanished in the face of the possibility of danger befalling the Lt. Colonel.

"She's fine," he answered back. He had never been one to waste words and conversations if he participated in them were always short and to the point.

"She was asking for you. Come to Crystella's Grill. We'll be waiting for you."

Blackness replaced his image as he cut the connection. Carim stared confused at the monitor processing the location in her mind. What was Hayate doing there so late at night? The thought was quickly brushed aside as she remembered that the Lt. Colonel had been asking for her. She hastily changed, grabbed the blue chip along with her wallet and car keys and sped out of the apartment, the slamming door echoing in the stillness of the night.

* * *

><p>Crystella's Grill had long since shut. The tables that where positioned outside on the street to give one a clear view of Mid-Childa's skyline had long been placed within the confines of the restaurant and the neon sign announcing the grill's name was long extinguished. Catching her breath, Carim stared at the darkened windows once again regretting that unauthorised teleportation within the city itself was banned. Hayate and Zafira were nowhere to be seen. The street lamps above her still blazed. They lit up every part of the long stretch of road and the people milling around. Despite the time the city was still teaming with life and a large crowd spilled from one of the nightclubs further down the street. Laughter filled the air and she scanned the crowd of drunken revellers for the Lt. Colonel. Navigating through the crowd after failing to spot Hayate, Carim made her way further down the street past the nightclub and down one of the side streets that was less crowded.<p>

"Rein told you not to drink the bottle!"

The scolding voice caught her attention and Carim quickly turned and hurried back towards the bar she had just past. Hayate stumbled drunkenly out, pushing away Zafira's offers to help her. A worried Rein floated after them her little hands curled into fists which agitatedly shook both from the strain at seeing an unfamiliar side of her master and the anger she was feeling towards said master's recklessness.

"I can walk by meself," slurred the Lt. Colonel only to grab the wall besides her to steady herself.

Taking this as his cue, Zafira wrapped Hayate's flailing arm around his shoulder and steadied her. She leaned heavily on him smiling as his hair tickled her face.

"Zaffy, you've got a beard," she informed him happily oblivious to the falseness of her statement.

Zafira shook his head in reply and shared a worried glance with Rein. Rein was about to speak when a smile overtook her features as she glanced over Zafira's shoulder.

"Carim!" she shouted in relief quickly zooming to the knight's side.

At the mention of the knight's name, Hayate straightened up, nearly head butting Zafira in the process. With a sudden burst of strength she whirled Zafira and herself around to face the major general.

"Zafira, Hayate," She greeted them as Rein rested on her shoulder glaring disapprovingly at Hayate.

Zafira was glad to see the knight had heeded his call as fast as she could. Putting up with a drunken Hayate throughout the night had proved to be a tedious experience which he would not care to repeat. Rein's presence had helped. Not even the heavily sleeping device could remain asleep during those drunken antics especially when Hayate upon finishing several recollections involving her and Carim had started crooning country songs of long lost love. That had led the staff of Crystela to quietly inform him to pay the check and leave before customers started filing complaints. From there Hayate had dragged them both through a succession of bars grumbling when they asked for her identification. What had followed was a rant about the short genes she had inherited which had then led back to the subject of Carim and her praise of the knight's tallness as a perfect complement to her short stature. Hayate was now shamelessly ogling the knight as much as her current state would allow.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in blue?"

"Once or twice," Carim responded clearly amused.

Hayate grinned and turned to Zafira patting his shoulder drunkenly.

"You heard the lady! Well it's been fun Zaffy but I must go. My knight has come for me!"

Giving his cheek an affectionate pat Hayate staggered towards Carim latching herself onto the Knight. Burying her face into Carim's shoulder she hummed contentedly before speaking, her words slightly muffled.

"I can see why Rein loves your shoulder."

Carim laughed softly gazing fondly down at Hayate. It was a look that did not escape the guardian beast and he watched as the knight held his master protectively a relaxed smile upon her face as she ran a hand through Hayate's hair, her eyes never leaving the snuggling Lt. Colonel's face.

"How much did she drink?" she asked, wincing as Hayate tightened her grip around her waist.

"Two bottles of red. I only managed to stop her drinking about an hour ago." Zafira wore his usual taciturn expression. "She's been talking about you all night."

A look of sadness crossed the knight's features and for a second Zafira thought he had seen a flicker of regret within her eyes. She uttered a small exclamation and shifted uncomfortably as Hayate begun to nuzzle her neck unknowingly allowing the knight to smell the alcohol on her breath. Hayate stank of alcohol and Carim knew that it would be best to get the Lt. Colonel home where she could sleep it off.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" The question was addressed to Zafira who nodded.

Hayate stirred at her words, ceased her nuzzling and took a couple of unsteady steps back. She would have stumbled and fallen if Carim hadn't move to support her. Gazing up at the Knight and vaguely aware that Carim's arms were now firmly around her waist she uttered as best she could.

"Don't wanna. Zaffy can go home. Wanna stay with yooou," she ended with a pout.

"It would be best to go home, Hayate," Carim said gently trying to resist the pout which despite Hayate's drunken state was just as effective as it was when she was sober.

She turned helplessly to Rein who shrugged before turning her gaze to Zafira who looked as if he was contemplating something.

"Do you think you could stay with her?" he asked seriously. "After all she drowned three years of sorrow tonight."

The words made Carim avert her eyes in shame. She hadn't known that Hayate's drunken state was all about her. This was what her silence had reduced Hayate to and at the realisation Carim tightened her grip around her waist pulling the Lt. Colonel closer.

"What about you and Rein? Do you want a lift home?"

"We'll catch a taxi." Zafira's looked at Rein to warn her not to argue with the arrangements.

With a small nod, Rein whispered her goodbyes and flew to Zafira's shoulder where she observed Hayate with worried eyes.

"Look after her." The device looked so sorrowful that Carim quickly reassured her that Hayate would be fine by the morning and she would drop her home before work.

Rein nodded casting one last glance at Hayate who seemed preoccupied with snuggling her new found pillow. Zafira placed a hand comfortingly upon the device's head and Rein allowed a weak smile to form in response. Gazing down at his master, a rare smile crossed Zafira's face as he gently ruffled Hayate's hair.

"I'll leave her to you, Knight Carim. This time you might give her an answer."

* * *

><p>It had been nearly an hour since Hayate's family had departed and Carim felt herself shiver as the cold wind cut across the bench she was currently occupying. Hayate lay asleep with her head on Carim's shoulder a half finished bottle of water within her slipping grip. Before the water could spill the knight gently pried it from Hayate's hand which movement sent the Lt. Colonel tumbling into her lap, her sleep undisturbed. Sighing softly and placing the bottle upon the bench, the major general repositioned her blue jacket around the sleeping woman's shoulders and shivered once again. In her haste to leave the apartment, Carim had changed into a thin cotton blouse which gave her little warmth against the cold night air. She wished once again that Hayate hadn't been so stubborn.<p>

As soon as Zafira and Rein had left, Carim had with great difficulty attempted to steer Hayate towards the direction of her car, her movements hampered as Hayate had clung to her like a dead weight. It had been when they finally reached the car, that the Lt. Colonel had abruptly awoken from her snuggle fascination and wrestled herself away from Carim. She had shouted many a curse that Carim was surprised she knew and had then drunkenly staggered away claiming that she had sightseeing to do. Embarrassed by the looks Hayate's actions were getting, Carim had nevertheless followed her attempting to coax her to some towards a more sensible course of action. She had throughout the night steered Hayate away from five bars noting wearily that the Lt. Colonel seemed to take great pleasure in their now constantly linked hands. She also noted Hayate was considerably more affectionate when drunk and she had become resigned to being constantly snuggled.

Exhausted she had managed to convince her drunken friend to rest awhile upon one of the benches within the shopping district. Despite the shop closures the bright lights were still burning and Carim silently lamented that Hayate had dragged them some distance from the car. Hayate had giggled as Carim had handed her a bottle of water from the nearest vending machine and it had been Carim's turn to giggle as Hayate fought to unscrew the top. Taking it from her and opening it she smiled fondly at the look of wonderment that crossed Hayate's face as she took the now open bottle. With a lopsided grin she had proclaimed her love once more and had happily drunk the water.

Shifting once more, Carim eased Hayate's head from her lap only for her to slump against her shoulder once again. Hayate mumbled something and her hands reached out grabbing the front of Carim's blouse. The knight's face heated at the touch. Why did Hayate's perverse nature have to surface now?

"Hayate." Her voice was more higher pitched than she would have preferred.

She attempted to call her companion's name again only for Hayate's hands to roam further. This was not the reaction she wanted. She really didn't want a repeat of what had happened last time which in Hayate's defence had been an accident. But did this time count as an accident too? Hayate was asleep therefore not in control of her actions and probably had no idea what she was currently doing. She was also drunk.

"Carim…"

The soft mumble killed further thoughts as Carim's blush deepened. Couldn't the woman keep her hands to herself? Intercepting Hayate's hands she interlinked their fingers in a desperate bid to stop the latter's hands from wandering any further. That seemed to bring her exploration to halt and Carim couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. Arf had been right all along.

* * *

><p>A mortified eleven year old cadet by the name of Hayate Yagami trailed silently behind her superior. She took an interest in everything around her and ignored the officer. Major Carim Gracia noticing that the cadet was lagging behind stopped and turning towards her, asked.<p>

"Are your legs giving out? Maybe we should have taken the wheelchair," she asked concerned about the long walk.

Hayate shook her head refusing to look at her. She still remembered vividly the accident that had occurred only a few hours ago. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want to use the wheelchair again. Clearly not convinced, Carim approached, her concern deepening as Hayate flinched away from her.

"Do you want some support?"

Another shake of the head. Carim relented having an inkling as to the cause of the usually cheerful girl's discomfort. Despite only knowing her for a couple of days, she could tell that whatever had happened had deeply upset the girl. Carim was at a loss to how to broach the subject. She had after all never been good with children

"Tell me if I am walking too fast," she said instead. Turning away and resuming her lead she silently scolded herself for such a poor effort at consoling the girl.

The tension between them seemed to ease somewhat when the Major took a wrong turn and got them both lost them for a couple of minutes. She had never been to the Infinity Library before and having been off planet for five years she had to readjust to the endless corridors of the TSAB headquarters. Hayate had giggled trying to hide her amusement behind her hand and had located the corridor which would put them back on the right track towards their destination. They had arrived five minutes prior to their appointment as the Head Librarian was quite busy and if it wasn't important one had to book in advance. Carim was intrigued about the upcoming meeting as the position of the Head Librarian had been vacant for so long. She was further intrigued when Hayate mentioned that she knew him and he was her age. Carim knew that the TSAB had a standard policy of recruiting promising mages around the ages of ten or eleven and it was a practice that she frowned upon but nevertheless she kept her mouth shut concerning the matter. She was in quite enough trouble already.

Holding the door open for Hayate who seemed touched by the gesture, Carim followed her into the looming corridor that formed the entrance to the library. The door snapped shut behind them and at once the wall brackets containing a sequence of evenly spread torches flickered into life. Carim gestured for Hayate to lead on and soon the corridor opened into a round room. Circling around the wall of the room was row upon row of shelves stacked to capacity with various books and documents. The sheer size of the room overwhelmed the newcomers and Carim had to admit that the Infinite Library made the St. Church Library look quite small by comparison.

"Rare to see you in this part of the world, Carim," a cheerful voice greeted them.

Amy Limietta, her smile beaming made her way towards the two new arrivals. She hadn't seen Carim for some time having known her previously through Chrono as she was his best friend's elder sister. The two had developed a friendship and Amy having not been able to greet her friend upon her return was glad their paths had crossed. She also greeted Hayate who more subdued than usual had instantly brightened up upon seeing Amy.

"Amy, it is good to see you," Carim greeted her friend. "I noticed that the Arthra was docked."

"Could be the last time too," Amy acknowledged with a laugh. "That ship's run down and with Admiral Lindy talking of retirement it might well be time for the Arthra to leave the service. Still, I heard you were slapped with a case within a week of returning."

Amy looked between the two TSAB mages.

"So you two are working together?"

"A relic case. It's a joint St. Church and TSAB assignment," Carim answered glancing at Hayate as she did. "Hayate has done most of work and it is has truly been of an exceptional standard."

Amy nodded thoughtfully before surveying Hayate once again. At Carim's comment the master of the book of darkness had turned shyly away. A grin crossed Amy's face. This was a very different reaction from the cadet.

"Hmm…If that's so then what's got you down, Hayate?"

Hayate glanced up, confusion upon her face which only deepened at the sight of Amy's grin.

"You seem a little subdued. Normally I have to fend you off when you want to check my size. It's like your official greeting."

Realisation dawned on Hayate's face and she stuttered turning a deep shade of red. She would have cheerfully acknowledged Amy's comment and rectified her uncharacteristic behaviour if the words hadn't reminded her of the accident with Carim.

The accident had been due to her stubbornness as she had insisted that the visit to the library would be taken without the wheelchair. Telling the Major sternly that she was not to help under any circumstance, Hayate had pulled herself from the wheelchair and onto slightly shaky legs. Taking a step forward she had stumbled and Carim had moved forward and caught her before she fell. It was where her hands had landed that had turned the accident slightly awkward. It was only the soft cough from an uncomfortable Major that had made her aware of what her hands had been doing while she had been preoccupied with steadying herself. Hayate had instantly sprung away from the Major uttering a stream of apologies and since then had found it difficult to make eye contact with her superior.

Not following the silent exchange between Amy and Hayate, Carim was left a little confused. A grinning Amy filled in the gaps as she spoke in her familiar manner.

"Hayate's hands do tend to wander."

"Amy! They do not!" Hayate looked appalled that Amy had said such a thing.

Luckily for Hayate, Carim did not catch the meaning behind Amy's words the confusion remaining upon her face.

"You mean she hasn't tried to?" Amy's tone turned sly and she fixed Carim with a leer. "Now that's interesting."

"I always ask permission!" Hayate weakly defended.

"So you turned her down Carim? Well you've always been reserved."

"She hasn't!" Hayate shouted red faced. "I haven't touched her!"

Hayate watched horrified as the words she had spoken cleared all further confusion from Carim's face which had turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. Amy let out a laugh as Hayate rounded on her bristling with rage.

"Oi! No shouting in the library!"

The trio turned to face the assistant librarian floating towards them, several books trailing behind her. The small little wolf landed gently, crossing her arms disapprovingly at the three.

"No fighting either."

Amy greeted Arf wiping the tears away from her eyes that had filled in response to her bout of laughter.

"We apologise. We got carried away with Hayate's hobby."

Arf gave a disapproving sigh and her tail wagged imitating well the reprimanding shake of an index finger.

"Who'd you grope in your sleep this time, Hayate?"

"I do not grope in my sleep!" Hayate felt chagrined. She had not come to the library to be ganged up on.

"We've got Fate's word," the wolf replied and Hayate cursed her friend for sharing the information with her familiar who really had no tact at all.

"Putting Hayate's groping to the side, who's the newcomer?"

Deciding that they had teased Hayate enough, Amy introduced Carim to Arf.

"Oh. The three o'clock appointment. Yunno was called away on business. But not to worry I've been ordered to help you as much as I can."

While Arf and Carim talked about the research materials they had come to acquire, Hayate after making peace with Amy browsed several of the bookshelves. She was a frequent visitor to the Infinite Library. She had combed the shelves for all the data she could gather on the book of darkness shortly after she had been accepted as a TSAB cadet. Although information on the book of darkness was rare, Hayate had gathered all she could which lead her into the field of relic research and her current interest. Hayate had hoped to find some record of the horrors the book was responsible for but the evidence was fragmented at best. However, from the glimpse of her Wolkenritter's past that Reinforce had showed her, a part of her was glad that the experience and pain hadn't been translated to the page.

Shutting the book she had been browsing, Hayate almost collided with Carim who had finished consulting with Arf who had floated to the furthest bookshelf to find the information the mages sought.

"Are you alright? Amy did seem in a teasing mood." Concern was evident in Carim's tone.

"Yeah," Hayate replied softly.

"I will leave you to your reading then." Carim smiled gently at her before turning to leave. Hayate's hesitant voice stopped her and she faced her expectantly once again. Under the gaze of Carim's concerned blue eyes Hayate faulted and the Major kindly waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"Um…about the groping, I only do that to friends. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you're not a friend…well you're not...yet…I just hope you will be despite this."

To her surprise a soft smile lit Carim's features.

"Do not worry. I assure you we are friends."

"Huh?"

She giggled at Hayate's response before leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"If we go by pre-established traditions then the incident earlier surely cements our friendship."

"That was an accident," Hayate mumbled.

"Well let us call it the beginning of a friendship," Carim replied.

* * *

><p>Years later, Carim smiled fondly at the memory despite the fact that her friendship with Hayate had started to take small steps towards the unknown. The Lt. Colonel stirred besides her and sleepy light blue eyes struggled to focus on the Knight in front of them. Hayate blinked looking down at their clasped hands and let out a loud yawn before returning to her previous position upon Carim's shoulder.<p>

"Hayate, we should head home. Your family will be worried." Carim let go of the warm hands she grasped and gently shook her companion awake.

"Not gonna go home." Hayate stood stumbling slightly and upon straightening fixed Carim with a sleepy grin. "Where shall we go?"

"Hayate, it is one in the morning." Carim allowed some of her weariness to show in her tone. Despite her drunken state Hayate picked up on the tone and her eyes narrowed at the Major General.

"Fine, that's really typical. Lead me on for three years and then toss me aside in some city!"

"Hayate, I would do no such thing!" Carim was shocked. She knew Hayate was drunk but then wasn't one truthful when drunk?

"Go, go." Hayate dismissed her with a wave. "Have fun. Leave me be!"

Her shoulders shook and without a second glance Hayate took off down the street muttering a stream of curses. Carim followed, her concern overruling the hurt Hayate's words had caused her.

"Hayate stop this recklessness."

"Go away!" Hayate faced her jabbing a finger close to Carim's face in anger. "I've done nuthing but wait for you. I bet you had fun watching me being all needy. Thinking me nuthing but some little hero worshipper! Happy? I don't worship yah no more! You've always thought of me as a little sis you couldn't get rid of!"

"Hayate, you know that is not how I feel about you." Carim's voice while soft had an underlying conviction.

"Then what are you feeling, Carim?" Frustration gripped her voice and her hands seized the knight's shoulders shaking as they did.

"I can't do this no more," she whispered letting her hands drop to her sides.

"Hayate…"

The brunette's shoulders slumped and she pushed Carim away with the little force she could muster. Her face hidden from the Knight she whispered, torn.

"Please don't follow me anymore. Your silence is enough."

Her words froze the Knight and she missed the look of utter regret and misery upon Carim's face as she slowly processed what was happening. She didn't move as Hayate started away and it was with bitterness that Hayate realised that she wasn't going to chase her. Fuelled with hurt the mage quickened her pace stomping through the slowly fading city nightlife.

* * *

><p>Blurry eyes took in the street around her and the bright lights from the building closest to her caught her attention. As if to mock her, lights lit up a billboard listing the current showing for the cinema and announcing in bold letters the current romantic movie blockbuster. Laughing bitterly, Hayate reflected that the universe loved kicking her when she was down. She had tried cheerful superior officer, supportive family member atoning for sins and now the unrequited lover and still luck hadn't sided with her. But she needed somewhere to cry where nobody would see her. Hayate hated showing weakness. She hated breaking down in front of her precious family. The last time she had truly broken down Nanoha and Fate had told her that it had been okay to cry. Okay to let her feelings show. But neither of those two were here now. And Carim, oh Carim. She was lost to her.<p>

Shoving her hands into the pockets of the jacket around her shoulders and approached the ticket counter she woke up the sales person. He blinked blearily at her before straightening up in shock at the sight of her teary eyed appearance.

"Miss. Are you alright?"

"One ticket to…forget it, you pick."

"Do you mean this one miss?" he asked pointing to the poster for the movie on the billboard. His helpfulness was met with a bark of laughter from Hayate.

"Just hada be that one."

"Then what one…" his question was cut off as Hayate shoved her money across the counter.

"But that one ends in ten minutes, miss."

Hayate glared at him daring him to continue and with shaking hands he handed over her ticket. With a nod of thanks she vanished into the cinema. The last session of the night was empty and Hayate slumped into the seat staring at the screen. Hadn't she leaned close to whisper into Carim's ear like that not so long ago? When were they going to fight? And what was _she_ doing here?

"Thought I told you to go away." Hayate's eyes remained on the screen.

"If I went away then that would mean everything you said about me was true." Carim stood at the beginning of the row Hayate occupied.

"I'm watching a movie. I don't want to hear what you have to say," she dismissed her.

"I cannot wait for the movie to conclude."

"_Hayate" _she thought "_You are right, I have kept you waiting long enough."_

Carim approached her but Hayate did not move away her eyes still upon the screen. The Knight took the chair next to her the armrest the only physical barrier between them.

"Don't you dare apologise. I've known for a long time." Her lips trembled as she spoke.

"_You are wrong, Hayate. You do not know at all." _

"You could never love me you're not supposed to; I'm not supposed to love you."

"_Please do not say it."_

"I'm the master of the book of darkness. What am I doing chasing love when I have so much to make up for." Tears began to spill quietly down her cheeks.

"_Do not cry, Hayate. Please do not cry."_

"It's just not in the cards, is it?" A tear streaked face turned towards her.

"_St. Olivie I am such a fool."_

Her hand brushed against a wet cheek and she leaned forward stopping just short of an embrace. Hayate's shoulders shook uncontrollably. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face in her hands.

"_Why didn't I tell you that …?"_

"I love you."

Hayate's eyes widened in surprise and a sudden courage seized Carim, cutting off further words with the light brush of their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Ask Me Once Again

* * *

><p>AN. I'd just like to thank the people who reviewed. It makes me happy that people are enjoying this little fic. Really thank you so much for taking the time to review. Also another thanks to the people who are reading. I hope you're enjoying the story too.

Thoughts on this chapter: Well, its different kinda too lovey dovey and lacking some evil Shamal.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

* * *

><p>Bleary light blue eyes opened and Hayate Yagami groaned as a splitting pain shot through her skull. She pouted as the pain had pulled her from a comfortable sleep and with another groan she snuggled closer to the source of warmth. Her arms encircled Carim's waist and she rested her head on the knight's shoulder humming contentedly as the blonde hair ticked her face. Carim, still asleep, mumbled and shifted closer to Hayate giving the latter a clear view of her slumbering face. A small affectionate smile graced Hayate's lips and she lovingly removed the bangs that obscured the knight's eyes. Carefully, she caressed the cheek not wanting to wake her slumbering companion.<p>

Carim always maintained an air of almost unapproachable serenity and Hayate was used to the older woman's comforting nature. But asleep, she looked at peace as if all worries had slipped away and prophecies meant nothing to her. Too often, from the brief glimpses Hayate had been granted, Carim seemed pre-occupied and caught up with shouldering the world's destiny. Lost in her contemplation, Hayate lay back on the pillow to better stare at the woman she had come to love over the years. Unconsciously she reached up to touch her own lips as if the brief fleeting warmth that Carim's lips had granted them a few hours before, remained.

_ "I love you."_ Carim had spoken those words in the silence of the darkened cinema. Hayate's cheeks grew warm at the memory and a smile formed as she recalled the knight's answer to her own confession given so long ago.

"Hayate?" Carim's sleepy voice caused her smile to widen and the knight let out a small yawn before blue eyes blinked awake. Hayate shuffled closer to Carim. In a gesture she was coming to love she ran her hand lightly over the knight's fringe aware that Carim's eyes followed her action. Satisfied that the bangs were no longer obscuring the knight's face Hayate leaned forwards giving Carim a quick kiss.

"Good morning," Hayate murmured affectionately, pleased that even though the kiss was quick Carim had responded.

"Good morning," Carim smiled softly at her. "You _are_ looking well for someone who finished two bottles of red wine last night."

"You were counting?" Hayate smiled sheepishly her hand rubbing the back of her neck. She now regretted allowing Carim to witness her uncharacteristic binge.

"Tis a drop in the ocean," she tried to reassure her as she cuddled closer. Her movement caused the knight to stifle another yawn as she shifted to her side to wrap an arm around Hayate who smiled up at Carim before confessing in a small whisper.

"I have nothing against waking up this way, but I can't really remember last night."

She now averted her eyes from her companion's gaze and Carim blinked a couple of times clearly not yet quite awake. She hazily processed Hayate's question before moving her arm to support her head as she looked at Hayate with as much seriousness as she could muster.

" So, you do not remember _The Wedding _? "

Hayate's gaze snapped up to meet Carim's and she winced slightly from the pain caused by her sudden head movement.

"It wasn't ours, was it?"

Her gaze became further distraught as Carim's shoulders began to shake as she fought to control her sudden giggles. Carim had never been a morning person but the desperate way Hayate was looking at her was enough to clear the last remnants of sleep.

"You are not going to let that go are you? And _no_ as far as I know we are _not _married. It was the name of the movie we saw last night."

Hayate instantly relaxed. She snuggled against Carim's side and was further pleased when the knight's arm returned to its previous position around her waist.

"You scared me," she pouted. "Was the movie any good?"

"Hayate, my attention was not on the movie…" Carim shifted uncomfortably avoiding Hayate's now curious gaze. Carim's expression turned guilty and Hayate began to blush a deep red as her mind ran through several possibilities as to the cause of Carim's discomfort.

"We didn't …do...do anything did we?" she asked quickly, her voice slightly shaking.

Carim shifted onto her back and stared at the ceiling before confessing in a quiet voice.

"I am sorry but last night I did take advantage of your inebriated state at the cinema. I sincerely apologise..…" The apology died on her lips as Hayate shifted her position to roll on top of the startled knight leaving their faces inches apart. Hayate glowered at her and the knight gulped knowing that she was in deep trouble.

"Hayate I am so sorry.…" Further words were cut off as Hayate pressed their lips together to silence her.

She pulled back and fixed Carim with a disapproving stare.

"I remember you kissing me and I am not offended in the slightest. So don't you dare back pedal. Got it?"

The knight hummed softly in agreement.

"I meant what I said Hayate." Her voice had grown tender. "I regret that it was spoken under such circumstances. And I did keep you waiting for a truly despicable amount of time."

Hayate choose not to speak. Resting her head on Carim's shoulder she lovingly traced the outline of the knight's cheek.

"The words you spoke I needed to hear. I confess that I had fallen for you quite some time ago but lacked the courage to tell you. You spun my world right off the tracks that I had firmly believed I would never stray from. Hayate, you know that I bind myself in duty and rules in an effort to atone for those lives lost and taken. My prophecies have little to do with my own future and as such I am terrified by things I cannot predict. Things such as the part you would play in my life."

Carim's hand cupped Hayate's cheek and she spoke her next words lips close enough to brush the brunette's ear.

"I was scared of the possibilities Hayate. I was scared of you, but my feelings slowly eroded that fear and I can no longer deny what I feel for you. Please, Hayate, give me the chance to cherish and return your feelings."

Hayate took Carim's hand in hers drawing strength from the now familiar touch.

"If we start dating then you must know that I will pry into your past. I want to know everything about you, Carim. What truly happened and why you abandoned being a mage."

"Well I suppose it is fair for you to know. You have shared your past experiences." Hayate placed a finger to Carim's lips and shook her head.

"No it's not an exchange. I want to know because I care for you Carim. I want to understand you, reach you and protect you from whatever haunts you. You're hurt, we're both hurt but we have to stop it from overshadowing everything. We'll never forget but we can't keep reliving it. Reinforce…" Hayate's voice broke and she pulled Carim into an embrace.

"The people you've lost. I want to know everything to help support you. If you can trust _me_ then I will continue entrusting my feelings to you."

Carim hugged Hayate tighter, her throat suddenly dry.

"It will take some time before I am ready to tell you everything."

"Then you will trust me?"

Hayate felt Carim nod and she pulled back caressing Carim's cheeks softly.

"Then I guess I can call you my girlfriend now?"

"I believe that is the term."

Hayate pondered the word saying it several times, the frown still upon her face.

"Wife sounds better."

Carim smiled contentedly leaning up to rest her forehead against Hayate's.

"You are moving a bit fast there, Hayate."

"Too much for the first morning?"

The knight laughed giving Hayate's forehead a brief kiss before resting her head back upon the pillow.

"Definitely."

"So apart from the kiss you're sure nothing happened?" Hayate pried once again gazing shyly at Carim her chin resting on the knight's chest.

"No. Just the kiss."

"Oh, so I wake up in your bed and you say nothing happened." Hayate's voice had turned playful and she felt Carim tense.

"Are you sure nothing happened, Carim?" she continued drawing out the syllables of the knight's name playfully, an evil grin upon her face.

"No. Still you should not have had so much to drink. " Carim gently reprimanded her in an affectionate voice. "As soon as you got here you collapsed on the bed and I would have taken the couch…"

"You don't have a couch," Hayate interrupted mischievously. "You'll have to get one."

"I do not need one. I hardly watch T.V." Carim looked at her confused.

Hayate grinned whispering suggestively into the knight's ear.

"Couches have other uses, Carim-chan."

Carim blushed at the implications shaking her head wearily.

"You are hopeless. I thought you were only overly affectionate when drunk."

Hayate's grin vanished and she gazed concerned at Carim.

"I didn't do anything to you did I?"

"You did not do anything, Hayate." Carim's expression softened at Hayate's concern. "You just like to snuggle…a lot. When I went to leave, you grabbed my arm and asked me to stay with you."

A fond smile formed and she continued.

"So I agreed. You ended up raiding my wardrobe and sharing my bed. I assure you nothing further happened."

"Oh," Hayate murmured for the first time glancing down at a white shirt that was too big for her and a pair of matching shorts.

"So…um…" Hayate fiddled with the borrowed shirt which she recognised was a standard TSAB military issue. " …. I picked this."

"Yes. You were quite insistent," Carim smiled before cheekily adding. "I admit it is not as cute as your tanuki pyjamas."

She laughed as Hayate shot her a pout and slapped her on the arm in embarrassment. She turned away from the knight as her cheeks were now aflame but she did not resist as Carim gently pulled her into an embrace.

"I never thought you were the shorts type. I was certain you were the nightie type." Hayate frowned snuggling closer before adding. "Or a chemise girl."

"Fortunately, I do not own any of those articles. Though, I admit the shorts and shirt are just a slight change from those days on duty when I had to sleep in uniform."

"So, apart from all that nothing happened?" Hayate confirmed.

Carim hummed in agreement her arm encircling the brunette's waist while Hayate interlinked their fingers feeling the coarseness which had resulted from years of gripping an armed device. Leaning closer, Hayate whispered, her breath tickling Carim's ear.

"We might have to change that." Hayate shot Carim a devilish grin while her hand slipped from the knight's grip.

"Hayate," Carim warned. "Hands!"

"Are right where you want them."

"That might be so, Hayate but unfortunately I have to leave for the St. Church soon."

At the sight of Hayate's pout, Carim reassured her with a kiss to the cheek before hugging her closer.

"Sometimes it is fine to take things slow. I would prefer to. Let us not rush things, Hayate."

"Fine," Hayate agreed. "Although, I can't really promise you that my hands won't wander. You know my tendencies."

"Yes. Your habit seems to have resurfaced." Carim avoided Hayate's gaze.

"I groped you last night didn't I?" she groaned.

"You were drunk and asleep at the time."

"Wow, that's some dutch courage." Hayate looked briefly impressed with herself until she saw Carim's disapproving look.

"I'm sorry, Carim. I'm sorry that I didn't do it when I was awake and sober."

"Hayate!" Carim looked chagrined before noticing the small playful grin forming on the woman's face. Her face instantly softened and she reached out pulling Hayate down for an unexpected kiss. Carim couldn't keep the satisfied smile off her face at the sight of Hayate's stunned expression as they parted.

"Wow…didn't expect you to do that."

"Dutch courage," Carim responded playfully.

"You're stone sober!"

"True. Although, I have not had my usual cup of tea this morning so maybe that played a part."

Hayate shook her head fondly at her tea loving girlfriend.

"Do it again."

"What, exactly?"

"Carim Gracia do not play dumb with me," Hayate murmured breath tickling Carim's face.

The playful smile left the knight's face her expression turning more loving as she gazed up at her girlfriend. She leaned forwards, her kiss gentle and lingering. Hayate responded to the kiss, her arms encircling Carim's neck pushing the knight further into the bed.

The two were interrupted by the shrill sound of the alarm. Carim was the first to break the kiss smiling apologetically at her displeased girlfriend. She reached over to her bedside table shutting off the alarm and noticing the time. Hayate had snuggled up against her once again and yawned after a brief glance at the clock.

"Eleven o'clock. The children will be worried." She sat up stretching out her arms.

"I told Rein you would not be in for work today," Carim informed her. Leaving the bed she pulled a silk dressing gown over her pyjamas and headed towards the dresser.

Slipping on her headband she straightened out her bed hair while continuing the conversation.

"I thought your hangover would be worse, but it is good that those fears proved unfounded."

Hayate hummed in agreement drawing the sheets up to her chin as she observed Carim from her position in the bed. The knight had a cute frown upon her face as she attempted to flatten down one of the more rebellious strands of her hair.

"Signum is going to pick you up on the way home from work," Carim told her turning from the mirror having won the struggle.

"I wonder what the children will think of us spending the night together, Knight Carim," Hayate giggled.

"I dread Vita's reaction." Carim shivered as she imagined facing an incredibly angry Vita.

"Oh, yeah. She'll be angry, really angry." Hayate's expression mirrored Carim's fears so she hastily added. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to wrestle Graf Eisen from her. I really don't want you to get hurt by that hammer."

"I am sure that the defences of the St. Church will be enough to keep her out for the time being," Carim joked as she rejoined Hayate upon the bed.

The Lt Colonel slipped out of the sheets and into Carim's arms resting her back against the knight. She cuddled closer as Carim rested her chin on her shoulders, arms encircling Hayate's waist. She linked their hands once again noticing that Carim's fingers were longer and she traced the lines across her palm.

"How are you feeling?" Carim asked. "Do you feel nauseous?"

"No, just a headache," Hayate replied sleepily.

"Then I better get you something for it."

"But this is comfy." Hayate mumbled. "You're really comfy."

"I am honoured you think so." Carim gently ran a hand through Hayate's hair drawing a contended mumble. "How about I make you breakfast or lunch before I go to work?"

"That sounds good." Hayate gazed up at Carim. "Kiss?"

"Breakfast first."

"Stingy…" The words were accompanied with a pout that faded as Carim kissed her cheek and she tightened her grip on the knight's arm.

"Hayate, you are going to have to let me go if you want breakfast."

Reluctantly, Hayate released her hold and helping her to her feet, Carim led the way to the living room. Hayate trailed closely behind unsure whether or not she should reach for the knight's hand and intertwine their fingers. The splitting headache overruled further thoughts and Carim's smile was one of sympathy as she led Hayate over to the chair by the living room table. Hayate collapsed into it at once, her head on the wooden surface of the table and a stream of grumbles escaping her.

"You should not have drunk so much," Carim chided her once again from the kitchen, her voice muffled as she searched the refrigerator for some juice.

Hayate offered a soft grunt turning her head to the side trying in vain to find a position that would alleviate the pain her head was causing her. Now that she was out of bed she felt terrible and wanted nothing more than to return to the comfort of the sheets.

"Drink this then you can go back to sleep while I prepare breakfast." Carim placed the glass of orange juice by Hayate's side.

"Are you coming back to bed too?" Hayate asked sipping her juice and hoping that she could persuade the knight to join her for a few more hours of cuddling.

Carim let an amused sigh escape her lips. She shook her head as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Not today." She called over her shoulder.

"Then I'll stay here," Hayate's voice floated over to her. "I want to be close to you."

The knight appeared at the entrance of the kitchen drawn back to the living room by Hayate's statement.

"It would be better for you to go to bed."

Upon seeing Hayate's defiant look, an affectionate smile formed and she nodded understandingly. With a quick word to Hayate she vanished into the bedroom returning with a blanket which she wrapped around the Lt Colonel's shoulders. Hayate muttered her thanks shyly wrapping the blanket around her and drawing her juice closer.

"Are you sure you do not want to go back to bed?"

"Not much fun if you're not there," Hayate replied, her cheeks colouring as she sipped the juice.

"Stop that and drink your juice," Carim murmured flustered.

While Carim made breakfast, her cheeks aflame, Hayate's own blush had subsided and finishing her juice her eyes scanned the room. Her smile brightened as she saw the charm upon the bookshelf and she made her way over, picking it up gently. Although she had never told Carim, she constantly carried the matching charm in her own pocket alongside the protection charm that the knight had also given her.

"I hope you like bacon because it is all I have at the moment," The knight apologised re-entering the room with two plates of bacon and toast.

"Carim-chan don't worry. You're humble wife will eat anything you cook," she teased seating herself at the table.

"You love saying that," Carim observed placing the plates upon the table and returning to the kitchen to retrieve the freshly boiled pot of tea.

"Carim, we should replace the marriage charms this year," Hayate called to her.

"I suppose so, but are you that interested in marriage?" Carim asked. Intrigued, she returned to the table and sat down. Her girlfriend had not struck her as the marrying type.

"Yeah, I mean it's something I've been wanting to do," Hayate admitted thoughtfully twirling her bacon around her fork. "Apart from all that groping I do want to eventually settle down."

She looked playfully at her companion before turning back to her food.

"What are your thoughts on the whole thing?" she asked chewing on her bacon.

"I have never really thought about marriage." Carim's response was subdued as she poured a cup of freshly brewed English Breakfast from the teapot.

"Playing hard to get Knight Carim?"

"I think you would end up rather bored if you married me, Lt. Colonel Yagami," Carim replied taking a sip from her tea.

"Then marry me and I'll prove you wrong."

Carim choked upon her tea, shocked that Hayate had the nerve to casually propose to her an hour after they had decided to give dating a shot. Unfazed, the now grinning Lt. Colonel reached over to pat her back. The knight looked weakly up at Hayate as she recovered.

"Are you still drunk?"

"Nope," Hayate merrily told her. "I'm serious. Well as serious as I can get."

"We just started dating," Carim reminded her.

"Oh, then I'll ask you next week," Hayate winked at her.

"I am not who you think I am, Hayate." Carim had turned serious placing her tea cup down and pushing away her half finished breakfast.

"There were many reasons why the late Lt. General Gaiz was right to despise me."

"We stopped that prophecy from coming true, Carim. We prevented what you saw." Hayate took Carim's hand in hers running her fingers soothingly over Carim's now tightened knuckles.

"You are right." Carim relaxed and brightening up returned to her usual cheery self. "Let us not revisit the past. At least not today."

Hayate nodded allowing the matter to slide. She hadn't expected Carim to reveal anything of her past after just a few words of support from her. She would wait until the knight was ready before she could learn more. Of that she was certain.

"Offer still stands," she told Carim seriously which earned her a smile from the knight.

"I cannot help but find your persistence adorable," the knight admitted fondly. Hayate leaned forwards but stopped just short of kissing Carim before she asked.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"I better get ready. Schach would have rescheduled my first few meetings." Carim reluctantly slipped her hand from Hayate's grip and gathered the breakfast plates.

Placing the dishes in the sink to wash when she got home from work, Carim turned to Hayate who had followed her, blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a playful glint in her eye. The knight unwisely chose to ignore the warning signs and was quite surprised when Hayate abandoned the blanket in favour of wrapping her arms around Carim's neck.

"I'm sure Schach doesn't mind waiting," Hayate whispered into Carim's ear smirking at the intensity of the knight's blush that sent even the tips of her ears red.

"I…I think I should…" the knight fought to control her stammer as Hayate kissed her cheek.

"We should stop this. I have to get ready for work." Carim found the strength in her voice again, fixed Hayate with the sternest look she could manage and gently removed her hands from around her neck placing a quick kiss on each of them.

"Slow down. Remember, Hayate. Slowly. I am now going to get a shower."

The mage nodded. Carim made her way to the bathroom only stopping to give the trailing Hayate a confused look.

"Hayate. I am going to get a shower," she repeated unsure that Hayate had heard her the first time.

"And?" her girlfriend looked back at her innocently.

"Alone," Carim clarified not ready to take a more intimate step in their relationship.

Hayate mulled over Carim's conditions.

"Well I don't technically have to come _into_ the shower with you."

She chuckled at the shocked expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Carim-chan, I'm going to see it all eventually."

"I thought you were suffering from a headache."

Completely exasperated with Hayate's persistence and absentmindedly running a hand through her hair she found herself desperately fighting Hayate's implied suggestion. And the more she dwelt on it the more inviting it seemed.

The tease who was now her girlfriend walked seductively towards her. Even though Hayate was slightly unsteady on her feet Carim still found the drunken version of her seductive walk strangely alluring. The knight belatedly realised that the mage had managed to manoeuvre her against the bathroom door and offered no resistance as Hayate invading the remaining space between them claimed yet another kiss.

"You're going to have to try better," Hayate admonished her withdrawing from the knight. She made her way back to the living room only to turn back to Carim with an impish look. "And darling, make sure you lock the door. If you don't, I'll take it as an invitation."

As she left, Carim struggled to bring her breathing back to a steady rhythm and regain the shreds of her composure that had been obliterated when Hayate kissed her. Grabbing the handle, she scrambled into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. She leant against it, her hand brushing against the lock. Should she lock it? But then she trusted Hayate and therefore it would be childish to lock it. Her girlfriend's words floating back to her caused the knight's face to turn completely red. She hurriedly locked the door and quickly turned on the cold water.

* * *

><p>Hayate sulked at the locked door. She thought that Carim had a bit more faith in her than that. But she had teased the knight and she had fully intended to interrupt her shower if the door had remained unlocked. Still, Carim was taking a long time. Her communication monitor had flared several times announcing that Schach was attempting to find out why her usually punctual boss was now two hours late. The sound of the lock clicking back brought the Lt. Colonel's attention to the door which opening revealed Carim clad in her bathrobe her wet hair tied into a lose ponytail. Catching sight of Hayate she shook her head and headed towards the bedroom trying her best to ignore the mage's appreciative stare.<p>

"You stay there," she told her shutting the bedroom door. She hoped that Hayate hadn't discovered there was no lock to the room.

"Schach called," Hayate told her stopping outside the door. "Oh, and Carim I think we should get a lock for this room. I mean we wouldn't want to be disturbed."

A loving grin spread across Hayate's face as she heard a crash from within the room, a sure sign that her reserved girlfriend had stumbled into something upon hearing her words. Carim opened the door several minutes later dressed in her black St. Church outfit. There remained a faint blush upon her cheeks.

"You are truly hopeless," she muttered heading for the living room and gathering her things. "Do you still have your key?"

"Carim-chan! Are you asking me to move in with you?" Hayate faked an expression of shock.

Carim had given her a key to the apartment several years ago before she left to undertake a two year pilgrimage. When Hayate had tried to return it Carim had cheerfully told her to keep it as she often dropped by the apartment.

"Would you like to?" Carim asked teasingly.

"If I did it would mean you would be constantly late for work. Your reports wouldn't be done on time and there would be no locking the bathroom door." Hayate emphasised each of the changes with a tap to the chest before wrapping her arms around Carim's waist to enjoy this uncharacteristic playfulness of her girlfriend.

"And you would have to get a couch," Hayate added moving away from Carim.

The knight looked thoughtful as she reached out and drew Hayate back, her arms slipping around her waist.

"Well we could just share the bed," she murmured. "It is ultimately your decision."

"Carim are you serious?" Hayate had tensed in her arms.

"Yes. I admit I am moving rather too fast." She looked seriously into Hayate's eyes. "I am not pressuring you. I am fine with whatever you chose to proceed with. This morning has been fun. I would not say _no_ to a repeat."

"Are we allowed any changes the second time?" The playful glint had returned to the brunette's eyes.

"Of course….." Hayate had never heard the knight's voice sound as seductive as this and she gulped anticipating the next words. "…you can wear your tanuki pyjamas anytime."

"Carim!" Hayate whined feeling let down. "You're not meant to say that!"

"Hayate, I said you could bring them. Whether they remain on until morning is another matter entirely." Carim winked enjoying turning the tables on Hayate who was now blushing furiously.

"You've been spending way too much time around me, Carim Gracia." Now that the intensity of her blush was dying down Hayate looked impressed.

"Probably. Which is why I should go to work now." Carim headed to the door pausing to put on her shoes. Hayate followed her pondering the conversation they had just shared.

"I would like to move in with you," Hayate admitted making Carim pause at the door.

"I would like you to. We should talk more about this. It would be unwise to make a rash decision."

Hayate nodded. Seeing sense in her girlfriend's words she smiled, straightening the imaginary wrinkles in Carim's uniform.

"We have a lot to talk about."

Carim hummed in response a small smile forming as she watched Hayate's movements.

"Do not forget that Signum is coming to pick you up. There is food in the refrigerator…" She was silenced as Hayate placed a finger to her lips.

"I'll be fine. Call me when you can, okay?"

The knight nodded. She unlocked the door and with a brief wave she left closing the door behind her. Hayate stood staring at the door already missing Carim's presence, but she brightened up as she now had a rare day off. She hummed happily entering the living room and at once rearranged the cushions into a stacked arch and settled comfortably onto them. She stared up at the ceiling a grin forming upon her face. Carim had finally returned her feelings and better yet she had enjoyed spending time with her in an intimate setting. Hayate had feared that her teasing would drive the knight away as Carim had grown up within a very reserved environment, but it turned out that the reserved knight had a teasing streak of her own. Her grin widened as she remembered the banter they had shared throughout the morning that had culminated in Carim asking her to move in with her.

Hayate grabbed one of the cushions hugging it to her in her excitement. She knew it was a very childish reaction but she was feeling especially happy. She was sure that Shamal would approve and that Vita would come round and eventually accept her new relationship with Carim. Verossa would tease them but she knew he would happy for his sister. Carim and Verossa were quite close after all. Nanoha and Fate would probably be surprised but the wild card would be Carim's parents. Her arms went limp around the cushion. Despite knowing Carim for nine years she had never heard the blonde mention her parents. The Gracias were still alive as Verossa often talked about them but he had told her that relations between his parents and their daughter were cold at best. Another headache was the TSAB. While the bureau was fairly indulgent concerning relationships between its mages, Carim was the head of another organisation and the last thing Hayate wanted was for people to accuse them of embarking on a relationship purely for political gain.

The cushion dropped from her hands and Hayate shook her head to clear these suddenly depressing thoughts. They would work through this together. She just had to tell Carim her fears and Carim in turn tell hers. Feeling better, Hayate left the cushions, stepped into the hallway and nearly collided with the knight.

"Carim?" she asked startled. "Haven't you gone to work?"

"I was just about to start the car when I realised I had forgotten something," Carim told her sheepishly.

Her expression changed as she caught sight of Hayate's downcast look and she touched Hayate's arm gently.

"Hayate what is wrong?"

"I was just worried. It was really stupid of me."

Comforting arms encircled her and she rested her head on Carim's chest.

"About people's reactions?" Carim guessed, her breath warm against Hayate's hair.

"Um…Really stupid, right?"

"No. We do not have to tell the TSAB anything about the change in our relationship. If the bureau or the St. Church for that matter, takes offense then I assure you that I will under all circumstances chose you."

"And your parents?" Hayate moved away so she could gaze at Carim's face seeing her expression darken at the mention of her parents.

"I will speak with them and if you chose then you can meet them."

"I'm sorry that I brought this all up. It's just that I realised I don't know that much about you."

"It is fine," Carim assured her. "You will find out everything and it is not an exciting story anyway."

Hayate nodded kissing Carim's cheek in gratitude.

"Thank you. But you came back. What did you forget? You're still forgetful after all these years," she murmured fondly.

"True," Carim admitted and gently tipped Hayate's chin up so she could gaze directly into her eyes. "It was really stupid of me, but I did not say goodbye properly."

Hayate's eyes widened with realisation. Their lips quickly met. It was just as it had been in the cinema only this time there was no hesitating.

"See you later, Hayate," Carim told her once they had parted, the affectionate look never leaving her face. She headed to the door stopping to regard Hayate once more before adding.

"Let us go out for ramen tonight. Officially, this time."


	6. Chapter 6

The Goodbye Between Us

* * *

><p>AN. Hello. It's been awhile and I apologise for the wait, writer's block dropped in to say hi.

Thanks to the reviewers and the readers.

Despite misgivings I hope this chapter proves enjoyable to read.

Disclaimer: Don't own series or characters just the crap I put them through.

* * *

><p>As a knight of Ancient Belka, Signum was accustomed to the threat of danger and had sharpened her reflexes to a degree beyond those of the average mage. It was her instinct for self preservation on the battlefield that allowed her to be ready for an ambush even on friendly territory. Signum swatted aside the strange article thrown at her while her free hand reached for Laevatein, locked in stand-by mode upon the chain around her neck. Fingers closed around the armed device ready to unleash its mighty power until her strong grip began to slacken as she recognised the item she'd previously deflected. What in the world? A rare frown crossed Signum's features as she scrutinised the item more closely. Yes, she was sure of it. She just wasn't sure about the circumstances that led to its being thrown at her head. Momentarily distracted, the usually alert knight wasn't ready for the next article which, hitting her square in the face, drew from her an indignant huff. Peeling the item from her face, Signum's frown increased as she gingerly held up a very familiar blue dress. Master Hayate's blue dress to be precise. Further thoughts were cut off as the next volley of clothing shot out from Hayate's room heading straight for her knight. Dodging the items, Signum was about to voice her confusion when a thunderous cry came from the open door. Abandoning the clothing in her hand, Signum rushed into the room determined to help her master only to stumble to a halt as she took in the state of Hayate's room. Clothing was strewn everywhere with a large pile messily thrown upon the bed. Sitting amongst a similar large pile on the floor was the master of the house, Hayate Yagami. A monitor floated before her displaying the worried expression of the mage's longtime friend, Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown.<p>

"Fate, I don't have any pink," Hayate mournfully informed her tossing a worn-out sweater to the side.

"It doesn't have to be pink, Hayate," Fate quickly assured her. "What about white? I recall you have a lot of white clothing."

"Fate-chan, it has to be pink!" Hayate shot her friend a determined look. "That's how Nanoha worked her charm on you!"

The enforcer's face turned crimson but Hayate, who normally would have basked in the glory of yet again embarrassing her friend, was busy hunting within her closet for the perfect outfit to wear on her first official date with Carim Gracia. Just the thought of the upcoming date was enough to bring a smile to Hayate's face. Better yet Carim had been the one to ask her. So of course she had to dress up and make sure that the Major General's eyes remained firmly fixed upon her during the evening. Not that her girlfriend had a roving eye. No, Carim was always polite and gave her full attention to Hayate. Still, tonight would mark a new chapter in their relationship and Carim, who had rarely seen Hayate in anything but her TSAB uniform would have to be suitably impressed. Hayate berated herself as she discarded yet another skirt. She would have to get a hold of herself. This morning had taught her that when it came to her girlfriend she could barely keep her hands to herself and a small part of her was glad that Carim was at least level-headed enough to resist taking their relationship too quickly to the next level.

Backing out of the closet, Hayate rummaged again through the pile of clothing that surrounded her.

"It has to be pink," she muttered again. "It's a first date so it needs to be pink."

"Hayate, that's a generalisation," Fate's soft voice reasoned. "I'm not with Nanoha just because half of her wardrobe happens to be pink."

The Lt. Colonel stopped her rummaging to look sincerely at her friend silently asking her to continue.

"I'm with Nanoha because I trust her and I want to share my life with her. Not because of the clothes she wore on our first date."

"Well, clothing was always optional for you two." Hayate's impish grin was back.

Fate coughed trying to cover another growing blush and desperately steered the conversation away from her love life.

"You still haven't told me who your date is."

"Oh, didn't I mention it?"

Hayate's evasion of the question brought a smile to Fate's lips.

"Hayate, is this your first date?"

The Lt. Colonel's shoulders slumped. She gave Fate one of her biggest pouts and let the clothes she'd been holding fall limply to the floor.

"Maybe…probably…yeah," Hayate admitted. "I mean I just haven't had time to really invest in anyone before."

She smiled wearily as she remembered how career focused she had been during her teen years. She had desperately tried to cover up the past with merit after merit, all so her family could be seen as humans and not as some left over relics. No, love had never crossed her mind, until a certain Knight of the St. Church had entered her life.

"No wonder you're tearing your wardrobe apart," Fate laughed softly at Hayate's bashful expression.

"It's my first date and I haven't felt like this about anyone before and I want to make it work. I mean I really want to settle down with her…"

She glanced up at Fate who nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I know that this could be a phase, just the system getting overloaded with a new sensation but I think I'm serious about this. I think I really love her, Fate. I want this to work so much with Carim and I don't really mind waiting for her."

Hayate avoided her friend's gaze feeling like a lovesick fool, but she really couldn't deny the emotion the knight stirred within her. Spending the day alone in Carim's apartment had just brought home to her how much she associated certain things with the knight. Things that could bring a smile to her face just through their connection to the one she loved.

"So, Carim's your date?"

"Yeah, I …"

Fate was amused by Hayate's brief confession that had been cut short as the Lt. Colonel realised her slip.

"I kind of asked her to be my girlfriend." Hayate conceded defeat secretly happy that she could share the news with somebody.

"Congratulations," Fate beamed at her friend. "Carim, the Knight from the St. Church right?"

"Head of the St. Church," Hayate told her proudly, pleased that she could praise her girlfriend.

"She approved of Vivio's transfer into St. Hilde."

Recognition crossed Fate's features. She remembered meeting Carim as both she and Nanoha had been present as the knight finalised their daughter's admission into the church run school. It was the first official parenting duty that the two of them had performed together. Carim had struck Fate as being a nice friendly person, and the enforcer had immediately thought her to have a nurturing quality.

"Then I don't think you have anything to worry about," Fate assured her friend earning a confused look. "If its Carim then I don't think she'll judge you by the clothes you wear."

"Fate, you've only met Carim twice."

"True, but she doesn't strike me as someone who'd judge a person by their physical appearance and she's your girlfriend so she likes you and I don't think that would change just because you aren't wearing pink on your first date."

Hayate looked thoughtful as she pondered Fate's words. The enforcer was the more experienced in these matters and she was right, Carim wouldn't break up with her because of her lack of fashion sense.

"So just go for comfortable?"

The enforcer nodded turning to look over her shoulder as Shario shouted something.

"Go for comfortable," Fate advised again before looking apologetic, "Sorry, but I've got to go. Shari's found a lead."

Hayate nodded thanking her friend and with a quick reassurance that the date would go fine the enforcer cut the connection leaving Hayate alone amongst the pile of her scattered clothing. With a sigh, Hayate turned to sifting through the pile of clothing upon her bed only to catch sight of the silent figure of her knight in the doorway.

"Signum?" she gulped. "How long have you been there?"

Signum, crossing her arms over her chest looked seriously down at Hayate before answering.

"Long enough."

The Lt. Colonel gave a shaky smile in response. Her clothing woes were now suddenly the least of her worries.

* * *

><p>Verossa Acous blinked in confusion. Surely he had misunderstood her. His half-sister stared back at him fidgeting with the contents of a letter. She was looking the most uncomfortable he'd ever seen her. He placed a freshly made cup of jasmine tea in front of her and slumped back into his chair regarding his elder sibling with a now curious look.<p>

"Rossa." Carim's tone betrayed a hint of desperation.

"Repeat what you just said," he answered her reaching for one of the cookies on the plate in front of them.

Carim almost glared at him which reminded him of the time the two of them had spent growing up within the St. Church. Of the three childhood friends, Schach was the quickest to anger but Verossa feared his sister's wrath more than that of the nun's. Luckily, Carim's anger rarely surfaced but if he continued to leisurely munch upon his cookie knowing that his incredibly private sister was seeking his advice, then he would soon be sparking that cold fury.

"Can you recommend a nice restaurant?" Carim avoided his eyes and placing the letter on the table she sought to calm her nerves with the taste of her tea.

"And who would you be taking on a date?" Verossa asked, his suspicions confirmed as Carim looked up at him startled.

"I am not taking anyone on a date," she told him a little too firmly. "It is merely a break from our hectic schedules."

"Oh, so Hayate finally scored," Verossa joked. "She's about the only one who could rival your work ethic. I mean…."

His voice trailed off as he met his sister's suddenly serious gaze. Her earlier embarrassment had been replaced by that all too familiar look of guilt that Verossa knew only too well.

"When did this happen?" Urgency crept into his tone.

"Yesterday….I kissed her," Carim muttered running a hand through her fringe. "It just happened all too fast."

As words failed her, Carim wrung her hands in an effort to explain herself further. Only when her brother's larger hands enclosed her own did she stop her frantic movements. He ran a thumb over her tightened knuckles relaxing her, blue eyes searching deep within her own for the faintest betrayal of the undercurrent of emotion she hid so well. Carim avoiding his gaze stared at a patch on the carpet afraid to show him what thoughts swam through her mind. Verossa held the power to look within her thoughts but previous experience had taught them both that the skills they had inherited were of little practical use to each other.

"Carim." It was strange to hear Verossa address her so formally. "Isn't this a good thing?"

He caught the faintest flicker of hope within her eyes before it was quickly extinguished. He gently caressed her hands in an effort to draw her attention.

"It's a good thing," he repeated. "This is little Hayate we're talking about after all."

His words were met with a violent shake of Carim's head as she spoke, her voice all conflicted.

"I have not told her anything," Carim looked up distressed. "I…I cannot bring myself to tell her…and now…"

She gestured towards the letter, her shoulders slumping as her control finally slipped. Verossa already sensed the importance of the letter's contents from his sister's display of rattled nerves. Why did the past have to doggedly haunt her? He scanned the formal document that ended with the signature of the Judicial Advisor of the TSAB. As he placed the letter to one side their eyes met and a forlorn smile tugged at Verossa's lips. He reached up brushing his sister's fringe to the side before giving her a well aimed flick with his index finger square in the middle of her forehead.

"Sis, first dates have rules and rule number one is never under any circumstances spill your life story." He continued ignoring her bewildered stare.

"Rule two…" He fixed her with a serious look that was wholly uncharacteristic for the usually carefree inspector.

"Rule number two, enjoy yourself and rule number three, a first date isn't necessarily a commitment."

A faint smile was now appearing on Carim's face causing a similar one to spread across Verossa's features. He hated how it was only temporary but maybe with this turn of events she could move forward. His fist briefly clenched at the thought. Was Hayate up to the challenge? Did he want her to face it? Pushing those questions to the back of his mind, the inspector gestured towards the plate of cookies determined for his sister to try his latest recipe.

* * *

><p>Readjusting her skirt for what seemed like the one hundredth time, Hayate hastily unlocked the door to the apartment before entering. Fearing lest she appeared too eager the Lt. Colonel slowed her footsteps, turned and quietly closed and locked the door behind her before she headed into the living room. Silence greeted her but knowing the layout of the small apartment she continued unperturbed along to the bedroom. Reaching the door, common sense and courtesy escaped her as she flung it open. The announcement of her arrival died in her throat as she took in the sight of a very startled, towel clad Carim Gracia.<p>

"Hayate?" Carim didn't know how her voice managed to remain steady. "You...you are early."

Hayate nodded back dumbstruck but too busy shamelessly scanning the amount of leg the towel showed off.

"I couldn't wait," the Lt. Colonel admitted shyly meeting Carim's gaze. "You know how we discussed that lock?"

"I am beginning to see its necessity," the knight replied shifting uncomfortably under her girlfriend's gaze.

"Yeah…" Hayate trailed off noting that the current situation despite its advantages was probably putting a great deal of strain upon the reserved knight.

"I'll wait outside," Hayate finished meekly backing out of the room.

"Hayate." Carim's voice caused her to stop. "You look very…cute in that outfit."

A grin spread across Hayate's face as she closed the door not trusting herself to reply. Moments later, Carim reappeared now fully clothed and greeted her girlfriend with a long delayed kiss to the cheek.

"Where are we going or is it a surprise?" Hayate asked wrapping her arms around Carim's neck not at all content with just a kiss to the cheek.

The Major General looked back at her thoughtfully weighing up her options.

"Surprise."

"Spill," Hayate murmured drawing the knight in for a brief kiss. "Or does Carim-chan need more incentive?"

Arms encircled the Lt. Colonel's waist as the Major General pulled her closer.

"Hayate-chan will just have to behave herself until we get there."

"Stingy," Hayate playfully responded giving Carim one more kiss before pulling away in favour of holding the knight's hand as they exited the apartment.

* * *

><p>A giggle threatened to escape Hayate's lips at the shocked expression Carim was giving her.<p>

"Hayate behave yourself," she hissed across the table as the Lt. Colonel continued to teasingly brush her stocking feet against Carim's legs.

"We should not be doing such things in public," Carim warned her again. She was in no mood to indulge Hayate's whims.

"Then next time we order take-away," Hayate teased giving one final brush before relenting to her girlfriend's request. "I suppose that it isn't really appropriate in a family restaurant."

She picked up the menu briefly scanning it before glancing playfully over the top at Carim.

"May I ask why this place?"

She was truly intrigued by Carim's choice as she guessed that the knight would take her to the seafood place next door that Verossa had recommended to her last year. Still this one had a homely atmosphere about it with its ceiling decorated with carved pumpkin vines that despite the association with Halloween managed to escape the gloom and all out craziness of that particular holiday. Her attention was brought back to her girlfriend who snapped shut the menu she had been browsing before placing it back upon the table.

"It is the only restaurant I know," Carim admitted. "Rossa is the knowledgeable one where these things are concerned. We can go elsewhere if this is not to your liking."

Hayate reassured her with a quick shake of the head. The location didn't matter as long as Carim was with her. Picking up the menu, she frowned at the vast selection.

"What do you normally order?"

"Well…" Carim looked up at her apologetically. "The menu has changed over the years."

"When was the last time you ate here?" Hayate asked a smile forming as Carim looked away self-consciously.

"I cannot really remember. I must have been five or six years old." Carim's brow creased in thought. "No, I remember I was five. It was just after Rossa came into our lives."

Carim remembered vividly how Verossa had shyly hidden behind her back as their parents talked to the Head of the St. Church. His small hand clutched her arm from behind. He seemed to be afraid of the world and those around him.

"Our parents took us here as a first official family outing," she recounted to Hayate. "I do not recall what we ate but I have always remembered the chocolate milkshakes we had."

Throughout Carim's recollection a smile remained upon Hayate's face. The knight never talked about anything to do with her childhood but now she was slowly offering the Lt. Colonel glimpses into her past and the way she spoke with a voice full of nostalgia made Hayate love this new side of her personality. Carim was about to speak further when they were interrupted by the waiter for their order. Hayate cheekily ordered two chocolate milkshakes staring Carim's protest down allowing her now flustered girlfriend to complete the order with two house specials. The waiter returned quickly with their milkshakes placing them down with a smile as he left. Hayate stirred the liquid with a straw scooping some of the ice-cream floating on the top with her spoon.

"Rein would love this." Hayate savoured the flavour making a note to suggest this restaurant for her next outing with the Wolkenritter. It would very amusing having both Zafira and Signum partaking in milkshakes.

"How is Rein? She was very worried about you last night." Carim couldn't help allowing a slight reprimanding tone to enter her voice.

"She's fine," Hayate answered through another mouthful of her milkshake. "She promised that there will be plenty of paperwork for me when I get back. That will stop you from drinking," she imitated her device's disapproving tone complete with the pout that Rein used to emphasise how serious she was with her threat.

Carim giggled at the impression moving to wipe the small trickle of milkshake from the corner of Hayate's mouth with a napkin.

"I hope you have learnt your lesson," Carim chided as Hayate caught her hand and caressed the knight's fingers before she could withdraw them.

"No more drinking sorrows," Hayate happily proclaimed.

"Why did you keep your silence during those three years, Hayate?" Carim asked softly.

Hayate shrugged tightening her grip upon Carim's hand.

"I guess I wanted you to take the initiative," she confessed quietly glancing up with her own familiar pout upon her face. "You took your time you know?"

The napkin fell from Carim's grip as she took Hayate's hand in hers bringing it down to the table where she continued to trace circles on the skin with her thumb.

"There are many reasons why I hesitated whether justified or not I fear to tell you."

Hayate leaned forward touching her forehead to Carim's who seemed to tense at the intimacy. However the Lt. Colonel's gaze stopped her from pulling away.

"Then just tell me another milkshake story."

Her words earned an incredulous look from the Major General before a soft cough caused her to pull away from Hayate embarrassed as the waiter announced his presence with their food. The two ate in silence only offering various thoughts about the food which made Hayate feel as if she'd suddenly been pushed two steps backwards. This was not how she'd envisioned her first date.

"Carim," she murmured softly, putting down her fork once she had the Major General's attention. Carim followed the movement sensing that Hayate wanted to talk.

"Unfortunately, I do not have any more milkshake stories."

"Then anything from your childhood," Hayate urged her. "I bet you were cute when you were little."

Carim chuckled at Hayate's enthusiasm feeling the need to indulge her.

"Actually I was quite the brat. Very quick tempered and very opinionated. Rossa will be more than happy to tell you what a horrible older sister I was."

"I can't believe that looking at you now," Hayate countered.

"Well, time is a great teacher. It shows you certain things and that changes how you view the world and naturally you would lose something of yourself in the progress," Carim murmured playing with the straw of her milkshake.

"How much of yourself have you lost, Carim?" Hayate asked.

"Enough to lament the loss," Carim whispered back unsteadily meeting Hayate's gaze.

The Lt. Colonel was getting too close to the barrier she'd kept slammed shut and sealed since her late teens. Before the years had begun to weigh her down the only way her younger self could deal with the course of events was to bury them securely behind a door and pray that nobody would want to knock. But then a part of her had always hoped that somebody would knock. Would help sort out the jumble of emotions she alone could not attend to because they made her afraid. Afraid that the punishment inflicted by an eighteen year old on herself would not be enough to compensate for the crime that she worked so desperately to atone for.

"Carim?" Her thoughts returned to the restaurant as Hayate's hand touched her cheek the warmth instantly snapping her from her contemplation.

As if sensing the knight's internal struggle, the Lt. Colonel caressed her cheek with an emotion akin to the understanding present within her gaze.

"You never denied that you were cute." Hayate's tease broke the tense atmosphere that had descended upon the table and Carim let out a laugh joined by Hayate as they continued to giggle quietly.

"I do not know if I qualified as cute." Carim had taken Hayate's hand in hers. She welcomed the change in mood and gave her hand a grateful squeeze.

"Then I'll have to ask for a photo," Hayate told her teasingly adopting an overly serious manner. "It's the investigator in me. I require photographic evidence to disprove these atrocious rumours that my girlfriend was an ugly baby."

"Inspector Yagami I must inform you that I am not in the habit of carrying around my baby photos." Carim continued the serious tone of the conversation until they ended their little joke with a laugh.

"Still," Hayate leaned back in her chair looking disappointed. "Where do you keep your photo album? I couldn't find it and I looked everywhere."

"Hayate, did you spend the whole day looking for something like that?" Carim asked stunned that such a thing would be important to her girlfriend.

The Lt. Colonel smiled sheepishly back at Carim scratching the back of her neck as she did.

"It was only half of the day," she winced as Carim shook her head in amusement.

"I do not have any albums," the Major General confessed feeling guilty at the pout that appeared in response to her words.

With an affectionate sigh, Carim reached within her pocket withdrawing her wallet as she continued to talk.

"It is not exactly a baby photo…" She opened the wallet as Hayate leaned forwards upon seeing the coat of arms of the TSAB emblazed on the back of the leather.

All officers within the TSAB were granted a similar wallet which contained their identification card and subsequent papers. Carim shifted along the bench as Hayate abandoned her chair in favour of sitting next to her to better view the photo. Carim's recent identification card stared back at them, the knight clad within her Major General uniform. Reaching behind the card, Carim drew out a similar card along with a crumpled piece of paper that dropped to the table as she passed the second card towards Hayate. The Lt. Colonel couldn't help the grin that formed as she took in the picture. It was Carim's first ever TSAB identification card and according to the year she had just turned ten.

"Your fringe is shorter," Hayate noted. "But you still have that serious look."

She shifted closer to Carim holding the knight's confused gaze before giving her a quick kiss.

"And I love it," the Lt. Colonel murmured, her warm breath tickling Carim's face.

The moment was broken as Carim took the card and slipped it back into place, a faint blush beginning to stain her cheek at her girlfriend's admission. Quite used to Carim's unwillingness to show affection in public Hayate moved back to her chair. She noticed the piece of paper upon the table and as she picked it up she saw that only one word adorned the surface.

"What's…" Her question faulted as Carim's blush instantly faded, the red quickly giving way to white.

The knight avoided Hayate's eyes as she moved quickly to take the paper from the Lt. Colonel's grasp, fumbling as she shoved it out of sight.

"It is nothing." Carim's reassurance felt false as she could barely meet Hayate's gaze. Instead she picked up her fork and concentrated on twirling the now cold pasta around the utensil.

"It's a word." Hayate wasn't in the mood to allow Carim's uncharacteristic behaviour to slide.

"A word that means nothing!" Carim told her sharply. She instantly regretted raising her voice as a look of hurt flashed across Hayate's features.

"Hayate," she called making sure that her tone was softer and less hostile.

"Hayate," she called again as the Lt. Colonel refused to answer. "I should not have said that."

"Why are you so secretive?" Hayate had yet to meet her gaze.

The knight had hoped to avoid this conversation. Rubbing a hand across her forehead Carim spoke in a muffled voice.

"One seeks the easiest route."

"Is that a poetic way of saying you don't trust me?"

All humour had drained from the Lt. Colonel's voice.

"It is not about trust, Hayate," Carim answered wearily.

"No, it's about something in your past that haunts you. I want to help you confront that past, Carim."

"Why do you feel you need to do something so foolish?" Carim's voice was flooded with a tone of resignation.

The scraping of a chair was the only indication that Hayate had moved before her warmth enveloped Carim. Sitting next to the knight upon the bench, shoulders brushing together, she leaned over to take the Major General's hand. Carim automatically linked their fingers as Hayate's free hand ran through the strands of the knight's hair.

"Because the person I care for always feels so far away from me." She touched Carim's temple as she spoke. "What are you trapped in Carim? What keeps me from reaching you?"

Her words were met with silence, but Carim gently squeezed her hand to indicate that she had heard her. Allowing the last of the strands to fall from her hand, Hayate pressed her lips to the knight's cheek, the action communicating that she would respect Carim's continued silence. Pulling away, she was about to return to her seat when Carim's fingers closed around hers, asking her to remain by her side.

"This was not how I wanted our first date to conclude." Carim's defeated tone matched the look in her eyes.

"We could change that." Carim looked down to meet Hayate's now mischievous look as the Lt. Colonel laid her head against her shoulder. "Truce?"

The question was spoken timidly as if Hayate feared being reprimanded. Carim scolded herself for her inability to answer her girlfriend's questions. What did she fear? It was stupid to ask. Of course she knew what kept her silent. Already, Hayate had faced so much pain and if she continued to allow herself to be the cause of the brief flashes of hurt that appeared in the Lt. Colonel's gaze then what kind of girlfriend was she turning out to be? A voice in the back of her mind murmured her answer. After all it was the only experience she had known. _Her _example. But Hayate was stronger than she could ever be. Or is that what she hoped?

Without realising it, Carim's grip had tightened upon Hayate's hand. The Lt. Colonel drew back with a worried look before determination overtook her features. Carim responded to the brief touch of Hayate's lips, her problems and their present location forgotten as what had been intended as a brief kiss to draw the knight's attention became much more. Ending the kiss but not pulling away, Hayate enjoyed the intimacy of their now touching foreheads.

"And I think that is the perfect conclusion to a first date," she murmured earning a small nod from her companion.

* * *

><p>Avoiding Carim's curious gaze the Lt. Colonel gave her a quick thankyou followed by a brief kiss and practically tumbled out of the car before shutting the door behind her.<p>

"Hayate." She froze at the mention of her name and turned as Carim got out of the driver's seat to lean against the roof of the car, her eyes demanding answers.

"Are you still angry about what happened?"

Hayate shook her head, her hands waving frantically along with her denial.

"No! It's nothing like that!"

"Then why have you insisted that I drop you off here?" She gestured towards the signpost that announced the name of the street that ran parallel to the road upon which the Yagami residence was located.

"Safety," Hayate reluctantly admitted not keen for another misunderstanding to rip them apart.

The knight repeated her words still looking confused and Hayate waited shuffling nervously as her girlfriend connected the pieces.

"Oh…"

Hayate nodded at Carim's small exclamation.

"I couldn't keep it to myself I was so excited," Hayate mumbled feeling terrible until a hand touched her shoulder comfortingly and she was drawn to Carim's side.

"Which Wolkenritter do I have to be wary of?" A faint trace of amusement was present in Carim's tone.

"Signum," Hayate confessed feeling Carim's arm tense around her. "Shamal, too. Now that the two of them have stopped dancing around each other I doubt they'd have many secrets."

"Shamal?" A look of horror crossed Carim's face as she took in this new information. It was bad enough that Signum knew, let alone the medic.

"Who else have you told?" she asked dreading the answer as her girlfriend began to thoughtfully tick off the people upon her fingers.

"I think Zaffy got an inkling. He's surprisingly sharp about these things. My friend Fate, which means that Nanoha knows as Fate could never ever keep a secret from her and then Vivio probably…"

Carim held up a hand to stop her, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. Try as she might, the knight couldn't feel annoyed by Hayate's indiscretion. Sure, she had wanted to keep the change in their relationship a secret for as long as she could, but this, now that she thought about it wasn't too bad.

"I must insist on dropping you home." She ignored Hayate's protests as she gently guided her to the passenger door.

As Carim drove into Hayate's street the two compromised. The Lt. Colonel insisted that she be dropped off on the side opposite her house and the knight amusedly obeyed her.

"Do you really think that Signum would wait at the door?" Carim asked intrigued.

"With Laevatein at the ready," Hayate responded seriously.

The two shared a strained laugh, Hayate reaching out to play with the buttons upon Carim's blouse as she struggled with the apology upon her lips.

"About the prying…I don't want to push you away…I'll back off until you're ready."

To her surprise, Carim gently laid her hands over her own wondering hands, an affectionate smile lighting her features.

"It was a word. A word read many times." The knight's voice cracked despite her gaze remaining steady. "It was a goodbye that I have not found the strength to throw away."

"Was she important?" Hayate asked, doubt leading her to specify the gender.

"At the time." The response was soft as Carim caressed Hayate's fingers absentmindedly as she spoke.

"So I guess tonight wasn't your first date," The Lt. Colonel slipped her hand from Carim's grasp turning to look out of the windscreen.

"Hayate…"

"No, its fine," Hayate nodded as if to convince herself. "You're older than me so it makes sense for you to have been with someone before. You've probably been with a couple of people. I just…" she trailed off flinching as Carim touched her shoulder.

Turning to face the Major General, Hayate fought to control the emotions that suddenly overwhelmed her, an emotional mixture of stupidity, regret and realisation. She felt stupid for getting so caught up thinking that Carim was experiencing the same feelings for the first time. Regret that despite all her words and reassurances that was all they were. Things spoken in the heat of the moment covering the fact she didn't even trust the woman she was supposed to be in love with and lastly realisation that love was never a smooth road and Carim was just as broken as everybody else.

She needed to get out quickly. She opened the car door and stumbled out, her movements unsteady as she fought to control the unnecessary tears that threatened to spill. It all made sense now. A part of her had identified the reason why Carim had kept her at arm's length all those years ago. She'd known what had held the knight back because she was doing the same thing. They were both clinging to someone they would never get back.

"Hayate!" The sound of her name caused her to turn around. Her stomach clenched at the expression on her knight's face.

It begged for understanding, begged her to stay and hear what she had to say. She stepped close enough for Hayate to see something she never thought Carim would allow herself to display. The knight fought back her own tears pulling Hayate into an embrace before they threatened to spill.

"Please, let us not part like this."

Hayate clutched at Carim burying her face into the knight's shoulder as she registered her words that sent a cold dread through her.

"Carim, where are you going?" Her grip tightened and she forced the knight back at arm's length to look straight into her eyes as she repeated her question, desperation entering her voice as the knight silently digging into her pocket withdrew a crumpled envelope.

Hayate's hand shook as she took it fumbling to singlehandedly withdraw the letter inside as she dared not let go of her grip upon Carim's arm. Her eyes widened as she read the letter its edges crumpling in her hand.

"Why?" She didn't trust herself to say anything further, her grip digging painfully into Carim's arms as the Major General answered, her voice in a monotone.

"An inquiry into the operations and dealings of the late Lt. General Regius Gaiz has been ordered with corruption charges pending. As his subordinate I am required to attend and give evidence as well as face similar charges…"

"But you're not corrupt, Carim! You're not like him!" Hayate shouted.

Her outburst was cut off as Carim placed her hands upon Hayate's cheeks trying her best to give Hayate a comforting smile.

"Only if I lie." The words were whispered. "Only if I lie."

Hayate opened her mouth to argue but the knight stopped her with a finger to the lips.

"This will probably be the last time I see you, Hayate. It is time I answered for my actions and the truth must be told."


	7. Chapter 7

Two of Spades, Six of Hearts

* * *

><p>AN. Hello. Sorry for the delay. The time between updates is getting longer as these chapters are pains to write.

Still thank you to the reviewers. I enjoying reading your reviews so thank you so much for taking the time to leave them. Also thank you to the readers for taking a chance with this fic.

Mein: Thank you for your review. Yep, things were going so good but now bad things are happening let's hope that the good times come again for Carim/Hayate.

Thanks also to Alric Severin for pointing out the mistake about Verossa's occupation. I think that I've fixed it now and thanks to depression76 for suggesting putting timestamps, it really made the chapter easier to write.

Hopefully, the timestamps won't confuse.

By the way, you're all going to hate the ending of this chapter but still enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha. I don't own the characters of Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha.

* * *

><p>A faint beep sounded throughout the darkened room as the communication device attempted to connect. The light from the screen highlighted the hunched figure on the bed. She lay wrapped and curled within a blanket, her knees held up to her chin, her weary eyes impatiently watching the screen waiting for the connection. Her brown hair clinging to her face was missing its trademark hair clips and she hadn't bothered to change out of her crumpled uniform.<p>

The electronic voice of the communication device once more delivered its message.

"Unable to connect, user appears to be offline."

She ignored the message and once again pressed the call button.

"Unable to connect, user appears to be offline."

Once again the voice was ignored and the call button pressed with a hint of the woman's desperation.

"Unable to connect…" She switched the device off and threw it against the bedroom wall before sinking to the floor next to it.

Shaking fingers picked up the device, clutching it to her chest.

"Answer, answer, answer…." she muttered, dialling once again as more tears threatened to overwhelm her.

"Pick up…just pick up your phone….Carim…" She couldn't suppress her sobs as the device fell uselessly from her hands displaying the message she knew too well.

Hayate Yagami rested her head on the edge of the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. As her sobs subsided she listened as the sounds of distant night life filtered through the empty bedroom. Vita was on assignment and for once Hayate was glad that her little red haired knight was nowhere to be seen. She never wanted Vita to see her like this. It had been hard enough to keep from breaking down in front of the remaining Wolkenritter. As Hayate lifted her bandaged hand the ghost of a self deprecating smile made its way to her lips. She'd been so distracted that she scalded herself while making tea for Shamal and Signum just because it served as a reminder of the one she'd lost. And only after a day she reflected bitterly. One day and then it all had come tumbling down around her. She had pushed Carim too far and her knight had abandoned her with the stupid excuse that her career would be in jeopardy if they continued to see each other. Especially now, after the arrival of that letter. It was a stupid reason and Hayate had come to see it as a selfish reason too. But then it was just so like Carim, always looking out for her and trying to shield her from the harm which could result from their association. Hayate wanted to yell at the knight and tell her that she meant more to her than she could ever imagine. That thought had been lost in the stirred up jumble of emotions she experienced as she sat isolated within her room. She was angry at Carim for giving up on them so easily and hurt that Carim would so completely sever the ties between them. She began to doubt that the knight had ever held true feelings for her beyond those of a sister.

The early morning traffic reached her drawing her from her thoughts and she glanced at the clock. Five o'clock and she hadn't even slept. Crawling back onto the bed, she propped herself up against the bed head not wanting sleep to claim her. Where had it all gone wrong?

_"Please, Hayate, give me the chance to cherish and return your feelings." _

Hayate could still remember the earnest expression the knight had worn and how near she was as these words were whispered sincerely into her ear. She still remembered her response to those words echoing the knight's sincerity.

_"I care for you Carim. I want to understand you, reach you and protect you from whatever haunts you."_

Hayate smiled bitterly at the memory. What a fine job she'd done following through with those words. Biting her bottom lip, the Lt. Colonel abandoned the bed. On the cold floor boards she felt more at ease as her thoughts continued down their depressing spiral.

_"__I think I really love her. I want this to work so much with Carim and I don't really mind waiting for her."_

Her eyes widened as the words she had spoken to Fate just a week ago floated back to her. She quickly sat up. She loved Carim. She was still in love with the knight. That one thought pushed the last of her doubts away along with the questions she knew she could not answer. Did it matter where it all went wrong? All she needed to do was to tell Carim that she would stand by her and remain at her side. Renewed, Hayate rose to her feet, quickly picked up her fallen communication device and rapidly typed in a new number. The familiar tone of the device failing to connect greeted her and she quickly selected the option to leave a message. She was greeted by Verossa Acous' cheerful answering machine message which ended with a small beep. Taking a deep breath, Hayate spoke, her voice now steady and the tears upon her cheeks wiped away.

"Rossa, I need to meet with you, it's urgent."

* * *

><p>The ornate clock in the corner of her office announced that it was just past five o'clock in the morning. Carim Gracia rubbed her eyes as she raised her head from the desk. She winced at the neck pain her awkward position had produced. The communication device she had turned off at the beginning of the week stared back at her. Wearily, the head of the St. Church tossed her paperwork to the side. It had proved but a little distraction as she could still see Hayate's broken expression when she pushed her away both physically and emotionally. The knight gritted her teeth at the memory, but it was better this way. Better if Hayate remained in the dark about the things that plagued her. The things that the upcoming inquiry would no doubt drag into the light. A forlorn smile tugged at Carim's lips. Even dead Regius Gaiz's grip would never leave her.<p>

Shaking the last remnants of sleep away, Carim left the desk. It would be best for her to leave before the Church day began. She didn't need the extra trouble of being found. As she reached for the handle of the door, it swung open to reveal the presence of Sister Schach. Her childhood friend observed her out of curiosity but this soon changed as she became concerned at the sight of Carim dressed in crumpled civilian clothing, her appearance at odds with her usually smart look. But it was her friend's downcast eyes that alerted Schach to the fact that something was wrong and silently she wrapped an arm gently around Carim's waist entered the office and led the knight over to the small table in front of the windows.

"Tea?" she asked softly. Carim shook her head.

Schach took the seat in front of Carim sensing the seriousness of the situation. In all the years that she had known Carim, the knight had never once turned down the opportunity to partake in a cup of tea and to her credit she had only ever left one cup unfinished. Schach reached for her friend's hands enveloping them within her own as she waited patiently for Carim to speak.

"Did I disturb you, Schach?" Carim's eyes remained fixed upon their hands.

The nun quickly shook her head as she had just performed her Dawn prayers. Unable to find solace in sleep she had prayed for guidance ever since the high council had called the two of them for a meeting. A meeting that brought back the past she wished they could both escape from.

"You should not be here," Schach murmured softly. "The council has suspended your duties until the inquiry is over."

Carim nodded at her words, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"I was in need of a familiar haven. In need of a brief moment to acknowledge…" Carim trailed off to make way for the wry smile that tugged at her lips. "Despite my efforts I have grown attached to this office."

"It is still your office, Knight Carim," Schach told her sternly well aware of her friend's tendency to veer heavily towards a fatalistic outlook.

The knight smiled back at Schach's reassurance before she released her hands to open one of the ornate casement windows. The morning air filled the room as the two friends gazed out at the St. Church grounds. In a mood of quiet contemplation Carim rose and sat on the window sill gazing out at the pale sky. As she watched Carim, Schach could not shake the sense of deep melancholy she felt at the scene before her.

Long ago, amidst the ruins that served as a temporary camp, their nerves on edge, they had both waited for the enemy to strike. That night, as Carim gripped Prophetin Schriften in its armed device mode, the quarter staff looking more like a crutch to support its master than the deadly weapon it was, a faint moonlight had enveloped Carim's knight armour in a bluish shade highlighting the slumped shoulders of the mage. Schach had stood beside Carim, the tonfas that made up her device Windenschaft feeling heavy within her hands. Then from the sky, bolts of magic had ripped down upon them threatening to tear the two apart. Leaping to engage the enemy and ignoring the weariness of their bodies they steadied their devices once again prepared to spill the blood that now years later threatened to overwhelm them.

"I killed along with you," Schach whispered. "I am…"

Her words were cut off by a serene look from Carim. The nun was drawn into the knight's embrace desperately clutching at her superior's sleeve.

"I am also…" Schach mumbled unable to speak within Carim's arms.

"You have stood with me my whole life," she said as she held Schach at arm's length a grateful smile upon her face. She gently touched Schach's shoulder.

"This is one path where you cannot follow me," she told her softly, her eyes alone rendering Schach unable to reply.

Carim quietly turned aside to close the window before making her way back to the desk. She bent down to unlock the bottom drawer forcing the tightly wedged compartment open for the first time in years. There it lay, pushed to the back of the drawer. Cracks ran along the surface of the golden cross and she remembered how its chain had broken into three sections. With as much gentleness as she could muster, Carim removed her device with trembling fingers. Now in the palm of her hand, the small device Prophetin Schriften felt as heavy as it did the day she had ripped it from her neck. The cross no longer gleamed as before when she had kept it in good condition with regular polishing. She had taken pride in her device, but now those days were long over. It stared back at her, a dullness come over the metal. What a brilliant shine it used to have especially after the hours she spent cleaning the staff of the blood that had stained it. Memories of those battles began to come back to her so in an effort to forget she thrust it deep within her pocket.

She turned to Schach who had been watching her with that same conflicted expression she had worn when they had desperately looked for each other across the battlefield.

"I will be going now." Carim didn't trust herself to speak Schach's name afraid she would break down in front of her friend.

The knight made her way to the door pausing only to hear Schach's faint whisper of comfort.

"St. Olive will keep you safe."

She didn't respond. Her faith in her Saint had vanished long ago. It was time to face up to her past and step out from the comforting refuge the St. Church had offered her. She was no longer Major General Gracia head of the St. Church Mid-Childan Branch. She was just the eighteen year old First Lieutenant amongst the ruins who had shouted at the sky for the hope that came too late.

* * *

><p>Bang, bang. Verossa jolted awake as the banging rang throughout his apartment. Stumbling from the bed, the inspector made his way down the corridor towards the door.<p>

"Calm down," he shouted only to be greeted with more banging.

This was the worst wake-up call ever the inspector thought glumly upon reaching the door and looking to see who it was. His eyes widened. His insistent visitor was none other than Hayate. He opened the door quickly but his causal greeting was ignored as the Lt. Colonel strode into his apartment kicking her shoes off as she went. Shrugging, as it was far too early in the morning for comprehensive thought, Verossa closed the door and followed his visitor into the living room. Hayate was cuddled upon his couch one of the pillows held captive within her grip.

"Hayate…" he was cut off with a glare from the Lt. Colonel.

"You didn't answer my message," she informed him of the cause of her petulance.

"Message?" Verossa blinked uncomprehendingly back at her. "Hayate, it's so early in the morning."

"It's seven," she informed him curtly.

"Well, I don't start work till nine," he sheepishly gave his excuse letting out a yawn as he sat on the edge of the couch.

This brought a smile to Hayate's all too serious face and she burst into an unexpected fit of giggles. Recovering, she smiled up at Verossa.

"So it runs in the family?" she asked with a chuckle.

"What runs in the family?"

"You're both terrible at waking up." The smile grew even fonder. "Carim's terrible in the morning she's so grumpy…Although, she was alright that morning…"

As Hayate trailed off, Verossa held up his hand, a look of shock crossing his features.

"I really don't wanna hear about your naughty time with my sister!"

Hayate looked confused at the outburst but suddenly turned bright red as she processed Verossa's words. She swatted him on the arm, her face growing redder by the second.

"Rossa! We only cuddled!" Hayate shouted slapping his arm once again for good measure. "Wait…How did you know about us?"

It was Verossa's turn to look uncomfortable as Hayate glowered at him.

"Ah, sis might have told me." He regained his confidence as he smugly continued. "In fact she let slip about it when she asked me to recommend a good restaurant. She wanted to impress you on your first date. So how did that go?"

As the question left his mouth, Verossa wished he could take it back for the smile had vanished from Hayate's face and she moved away from him to the far end of the couch.

"Not so good," Hayate reluctantly admitted, thankful that her voice had remained steady.

"What happened?" The inspector moved closer to the Lt. Colonel.

Despite having warned Carim, something had still gone wrong and judging from Hayate's expression, horribly so.

"What happened?" he asked again tapping her upon the shoulder and drawing her out of her thoughts.

"She…Carim couldn't let go of the past." Hayate's voice was barely above a whisper.

Verossa reached for her hand gently holding it as the woman he regarded as his little sister, spoke once again.

"And I wasn't strong enough for her to entrust me with it."

As her shoulders shook, Verossa tightened his grip but Hayate seemed unaware of his concern.

"I need to know, Rossa, because I love her so completely. I know that she's atoning for something, something to do with those stupid prophecies that have ruined her life. I know she's lost people and that's damn well hurting her. I want to love that side of her, Rossa. The side she hides from the world because I know it will be worth it…All these misunderstandings will be worth it if she just lets me know. I want to help her just the way she helped me and I want to love her regardless of her past!"

Her words were met with a soft chuckle from Verossa and he ruffled Hayate's hair removing some of the strands from her face.

"Forgive her," he murmured. "Forgive my stupid sister."

Verossa rose from the couch before continuing.

"It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it second hand?" he asked, now finally aware of the reason for her visit to his apartment.

"Yeah, you're the only one she trusts." Hayate looked guilty up at Verossa upon this admission.

"Actually, she never told me what happened." Verossa looked down afraid to meet Hayate's hopeful gaze.

"It's really the only time I've ever seen Carim angry," he recalled. "And I guess she had every right."

He looked up to meet Hayate's steady gaze and began to recall events from the past.

"It was a tranquil fury but what made it so powerful was the fact that as soon as she'd released it, she broke down. She clutched me crying, saying she was sorry over and over again. A part of me was thankful for her apologies even though it was entirely my fault. I was just like you, wanting to know the cause of the sadness. So I used my rare skill Thought Investigation to read her mind and to this day I'll always regret it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0059: Six Years before the Book of Darkness Incident<strong>

Windenschaft crashed against the quarter staff, Prophetin Schriften's armed mode. The force of the blows sent tremors through the arms of its master. Schach gritted her teeth as she pressed her advantage forcing her opponent backwards. A cartridge flew from the staff as Carim activated one of her many pressure wave spells. Schach was forced backwards and the deadlock was broken. The golden staff was pointed straight at the sister, as the yellow inscriptions of the Ancient Belkan writing glowed upon its surface. The young nun yelled out the name of her spell and brought the staff smacking down upon the ground. Small beams of yellow magic speared upwards towards Schach who summoned her shield as the spell slammed into her defences. Dropping the shield, Schach brought her tonfas together just in time as Carim closed in, her staff whistling towards her opponent. The clash of the device echoed throughout the grounds of the St. Church. Schach, struggling with keeping her opponent at bay, cast her attack slashing towards Carim whose shield rose in her defence. Her opponent distracted Schach deployed her movement spell and seemingly vanished in front of Carim's eyes only to appear behind her.

From his observation post, Verossa winced for his sister as Schach's tonfas slammed into Carim's armour sending her sprawling forwards. As she regained her footing, Schach lunged towards her and again her wind slash spell barrelled towards Carim. Windenschaft slammed into the shield his sister had summoned as she powered up Prophetin Schriften. Dropping her shield, Carim aimed her device at Schach and released her spell. Unable to summon her own shield in time, the spell ripped through the nun, her agility being the only thing that prevented the blow from being fatal. A look of concern crossed Carim's features and in that moment Schach struck. The slash travelled the length of Carim's arm only meeting resistance at the gauntlets. Schach sensed victory and swinging with her feet, kicked her opponent in the face which sent her backwards to tumble onto the grass. Landing heavily, Schach found herself unable to move as exhaustion caught up with her and she sank to the ground beside Carim who hadn't attempted to get up. Both children breathed in ragged breaths looking up at the clear sky above them, their devices hanging loosely within their grips.

"You win, Schach."

At once the nun rolled over to face her sparring partner, her face displaying her displeasure.

"It was tie!" the sister in training insisted. "I could never beat you, Carim!"

"Schach, you kicked me in the face." Carim's tone hinted at her injured pride.

"You hesitated," Schach told her. "I told you to be serious. We've got to be if we're going to be knights."

Carim didn't answer. She was too busy gazing at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Schach asked searching the blue expanse for something her friend could be interested in.

"How many planets do you think are out there, Schach?"

The sister in training gave a thoughtful frown.

"Billions according to Father Chrysler," she quoted.

Carim nodded, satisfied with the answer. The two rose to their feet brushing off the grass from their knight clothing before walking back to Verossa who greeted them with a smile. Verossa looked at the two knights in training. He was two years younger than they were and at the age of eight had yet to receive his device but he was looking forward to it as the adults had mentioned something about him and his sister being the last surviving Ancient Belkans. He gazed at his sister's knight armour envious but knowing that his armour would be better once he could summon it. His sister's hair was tied back into a ponytail with a purple ribbon giving a clear view of the silver armour that covered her entire torso. Over the armour she wore an open, silver edged black waist length jacket with a broad white collar fitted snugly against her neck. Completing her battle attire was a grey dress with a black cape attached at the waist. Matching metal plates for her cards hung from a thin belt while two gauntlets covered her forearms thus completing the illusion of a knight. He was drawn from his inspection as Carim leaned closer.

"Rossa, Schach won fair and square, right?"

The green haired boy nodded giving the nun a quick thumbs up. Before Schach could reply the trio was interrupted by the arrival of Father Chrysler who greeted them with a kind smile.

"Carim, Schach, Verossa." He addressed them individually taking in the appearance of the girls' knight clothing with an amused shake of his head. "Sparing so early?"

"Yes. We were inspired by Knight Zest's visit," Carim piped up as Schach looked guiltily at the ground.

"Ah yes. Soon the both of you will be old enough to undertake the knight examination. Time will fly past very quickly. Speaking of time don't you all have to attend classes today?"

As a look of shock crossed both Carim's and Schach's features it drew a fit of uncontrollable laughter from Verossa which was suddenly cut off mid laugh as Schach seized him along with their bags before taking off at a run while Carim offered their excuses to Father Chrysler. The trio dashed across the St. Church grounds, the girls changing from their armour into the school uniform of the St. Hilde Academy of Magic as they ran.

"We'll be late," Schach wailed feeling terrible as the sparing match had been her idea even though Carim had been only too happy to oblige.

"You could use your speed," Carim joked only for Schach to shoot her a withering look.

"That's against the rules, Carim!"

Further conversation died as the trio continued their mad dash increasing their speed as the gates of St. Hilde came into view. Safely through the gates, they collapsed into a heap, out of breath and oblivious to the looks they were getting from their classmates. Farewelling Verossa who was left red faced after yelling at Carim that she did not need to escort him to his classroom, the two childhood friends strolled towards their home room. Relieved that they were in the school grounds and did not need to hurry Carim chuckled at the thought of her cute brother's antics.

"You should stop teasing him," Schach admonished.

"It is just the way I express my love," Carim chimed back as she opened the door to their classroom and began waving to several of their friends.

They made their way to their desks at the back of the room but Carim's demeanour seemed to have changed. She was back to staring at the sky.

"Schach what does the sky symbolise?" she asked fixing her friend with a worrying stare.

"That you haven't gotten enough sleep," Schach laughed back drawing a smile from Carim. She drew her chair up to Schach's desk as class wasn't due to start for a couple of minutes.

"No, truly, what does it mean to you?" Carim urged.

Schach shrugged.

"What does it mean to you?"

Carim frowned over the question crossing her arms as she thought about it. Her eyes brightened as she arrived at the answer with a click of her fingers.

"Hope! Pure and simple."

Seeing Schach's confusion she tried to elaborate.

"It is the limit…the sky. It is like an opening to the billions of planets out there."

"Why are you so interested in other planets?"

They were interrupted by the arrival of their teacher which forced Carim to return to her desk but not before whispering.

"Because some of them might not be there in the future."

Her words puzzled her childhood friend throughout the lesson, the notes they passed to each other during class only adding to her confusion.

_Going to apply for the TSAB – Carim _

_You can't ! The Church hates them – Schach_

_They will not know. Unless you tell them… – Carim _

_Why? – Schach _

_The cards tell me… – Carim _

Schach sighed at Carim's final message. The cards? She knew vaguely about the nature of Carim's rare skill but to enlist because of some cards telling you to do so? The sister in training shook her head. Sometimes her childhood friend was struck with the strangest notions.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Present Time 9:00 a.m. <strong>

Reaching within her pocket, Major General Gracia withdrew her pack of cards tied with a simple ribbon. Wordlessly she passed them to the officer at the door who smiled back before speaking.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to surrender your device as well, Major General Carim Gracia."

Carim had replaced the chain before she had arrived. Quickly she removed the broken device and chain from around her neck. Taking the device with care, the officer placed it within a sealed container which, in the circumstances the knight thought oddly fitting.

"The inquiry awaits your presence," he informed her and ushered her through the door.

As the door closed behind her, Carim felt the same odd sense of foreboding that overcame her upon stepping into the chambers of the TSAB Surface Headquarters as a ten year old. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she made her way down the aisle between the rows of seats towards the brightly lit bench where the highest ranking members of the TSAB sat in judgement. In attendance were the three legendary admirals, alongside other officials whom she did not recognise.

"Major General Gracia." Her name was boomed out by Leone Phils the same man whose signature was on the letter which had summonsed her before the inquiry.

Carim stopped at the end of the short aisle, a respectful distance from the bench and saluted her superiors just as she had done on that day so long ago. Only then, she had been a mere civilian granted the enormous privilege of an audience with the highest ranking members of the TSAB. Yet amongst their numbers today, a familiar face was missing, the man who even in death had brought her back to account for her sins.

"Have a seat." Midget Crowbel smiled down at her gesturing to the defendant's table.

"You are aware of the reasons behind our summons?" Largo Kiel's voice raised the question.

"Yes Sir," Carim responded before taking her seat and resisting the urge to tug upon her tie.

The three admirals shared a glance before Leone rose to formally open the inquiry and called Carim forth as the first witness.

"For how long did you serve under the late Lt. General Regius Gaiz?"

"About sixteen years."

"And for how many of those years were you his direct subordinate?"

"Five years."

Her answers were quickly entered into the enquiry's records but Carim kept her focus upon her questioners. After another brief perusal of the official documents Leone fixed her with a cold stare.

"Your first meeting with the Lt. General occurred when you were a civilian did it not?"

"Yes."

"Would you explain the circumstances of your first meeting with the Lt. General?"

Carim took a deep breath. So the inquiry would take her back to the beginning. Somehow that seemed fitting but a part of her recoiled at having to retell the events that had altered her life.

"I gained an audience with the Lt. General on the grounds of my rare skill Prophetin Schriften."

"Your rare skill Prophetin Schriften. What does that entail?"

"It allows me glimpses, brief snatches of the future which can then be interpreted in the form of poems written in Ancient Belkan. Sometimes I am granted flashes of visions but they have waned over the years. Essentially they are accurate but difficult to decipher and the truth of the writings I receive are often hidden within layers of inaccuracies."

"How accurate do you claim Prophetin Schriften is?"

"As accurate as a horoscope."

The blunt truth of her answer caused several of the members to shift in their positions, their interest perked.

"What was this prophecy you brought before Lt. General Gaiz?"

Largo gestured to an official standing at the side.

"Give Major General Gracia her cards."

"There is no need." Carim spoke up before the official could move.

She had long ago burned that prophecy into her mind and had recalled it enough over the years for it to be effortlessly retold in detail. A nod from Largo gave her permission to proceed but the Major General spoke in a voice entirely lacking the excitement that her ten year old self had not been able to contain.

"From a civilisation's ashes forms an object and mirrored within its surface, the hatred of the age. Its poison touches those who seek to win a battle against Nature. Hell shall descend upon this peace as the very world is ripped from those who claim it as home."

"What was your interpretation of this prophecy?"

Carim kept the neutral expression upon her face fighting down the disbelief that they would ask such a question. But she knew it was pertinent to the inquiry and those gathered in judgement knew perfectly well what the prophecy had spoken of.

"It foretold destruction. A planet would explode wiping a civilisation from history. I could not pinpoint the exact location of the planet nor the timing."

"Did Lt. General Gaiz believe your prophecy?"

All the admirals knew what had happened that day seventeen years ago. The Lt. General had turned her away, dismissing the prophecy as absolute rubbish.

"He did not believe my prophecy."

"Did your prophecy eventuate?"

Another question, to which they all knew the answer. By the authority of the commission Carim was compelled to reply.

"Yes. The planet exploded six years later killing seventy-five million people in the process."

"Where were you when this occurred?"

Carim could not keep her voice from trembling.

"I was in a TSAB transport right above it."

There was a blinding light as the planet broke up beneath her sending debris shooting through the black expanse of space. Years later Carim still couldn't understand how the small transport had managed to survive the blast. The encompassing beam of light was accompanied by a tremor that ripped throughout the length of the ship plunging the inside into total darkness. A heavy silence greeted her statement, the typing the only sound within the room. Midget was the first to speak and the sound of her voice broke the atmosphere that had settled over the room.

"Your first posting under Lt. General Gaiz was the Krilshay War, was it not?"

She awaited Carim's confirmation before continuing with her next question.

"You were a Sergeant First Class at the time?"

"Yes."

"The officer in charge of this mission was one Lt. Colonel DeBruskie of the 104th Battalion. Is that correct?"

"Yes. Lt. Colonel DeBruskie led the mission." Carim almost broke down upon hearing the name of the man long since buried.

"How long did you serve under Lt. Colonel Willis DeBruskie?"

"Eight years."

"You served under Lt. Colonel DeBruskie for the entire duration of the War?"

"Until his death in its final year…"

"When _you_ took charge of the 104th Battalion, correct?"

Carim couldn't help wincing at the question. Yes, she had been forced to take command after his death but it was no longer a Battalion. Just the scattered remnants of a battalion, those lucky enough to still be alive.

"Yes."

She dreaded the next question with every fibre of her being.

"Tell us your part in the events that spanned the years 0062 to 0067 known as the Krilshay War."

The knight released a long drawn out breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. The war had forever changed her and had led to those accusations she couldn't find the strength to disprove. It was the bitter background for her sin and where for the last time she had unleashed her magic. She spoke in a detached voice.

"A St. Church expedition upon Krilshay came under fire and the Head of the Mid-Childa branch at that time appealed to the TSAB for help. Hence the 104th was assigned to the rescue operation. The expedition had come across a dangerous relic and sought to remove it. The relic had the potential to unite the warring tribes of Krilshay against a common enemy who they deemed a threat to their new found coalition of power. Hence we were targets from the start…"

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0062: First Year of the Krilshay War – Four Years before the Book of Darkness Incident. <strong>

"Gracia!" She could barely hear her name shouted over the sounds of the magical explosions that rained down upon them.

"Support fire. Now!" She heard the command as the wall beside her blasted into pieces, destroyed by a single spell from the enemy.

Summoning her shield, Carim leapt to her feet, her reloaded cartridge slipping into place as she aimed the device in the direction from where the magic rained down upon their position. Beams of yellow magic flew from the staff snaking their way across the ground leaving jagged gashes within the earth as they barrelled towards the enemy position. The magic hit the building destroying the façade and sending several enemy mages scurrying for cover.

Her next order was lost in the fury of an assault from the sky which ripped through their position cutting Carim off from her support. Bringing her device up she blocked the spear like device that came swinging dangerously towards her. The sound of the two devices meeting echoed throughout the battlefield and the force of the collision sent Carim stumbling backwards. Regaining her footing, she swung her staff around just in time to block the spear again. The two mages continued trading blows as they avoided the incoming fire from their respective comrades. Knocking her opponent back with an enchanted smack of her quarter staff, Carim aimed Prophetin Schriften but the mage's speed in recovery upset her plan of attack. Each blow had left her arms screaming in protest with the strain. Carim quickly reached for her cards resting inside the metal plates attached to her belt and with only a single hand holding her staff the next blow jarred her painfully. Her device threatened to fall from her hand under the strength of her opponent's attack but taking to the air, Carim threw the card she held in her hand purposely missing her opponent. The next card, retrieved in a second was purposely thrown to land diagonally opposite the first. Before she could draw her third card, she was blasted from the sky, the full force of the spell slamming into her armour and sending her plummeting towards the ground. Her fall took down the crumbling balcony of the house in which they fought and debris fell upon the mage as she struggled to her feet. Carim's ribbon had been torn to shreds and her hair fell around her face, several of the fine blonde strands stained red with blood from the deep cut to her temple. The thirteen year old mage winced as her injured leg gave out, the deep gash running the length of her shin. Her arm trembled from the effort to push herself up from the floor again as the light footsteps of her opponent approached. He pointed his device down at her, the spear tip glowing with the magic that was sure to claim her life.

At that moment the world around them seemed to have fallen silent. The sound of fighting and the streaks of light from the many spells were hardly noticed. All that mattered was the growing magical spell upon the mage's device and the TSAB officer for whom it was intended. Carim, acting on instinct activated the two fallen cards which immediately formed a circle to engulf the two mages. Then time stopped as a vision of the next two minutes was granted to Carim. Her opponent's lips curled into a faint snarl.

"You'll never get the relic." The light from the device pulsed before her eyes.

Then Carim struck him, smashing into his abdomen with her staff, the force knocking both of them backwards. She briefly whispered her spell and as the sickening sound of her magic tore through her opponent's body, red specks of blood began to stain her battle attire.

The vision ended. Real time returned and as the future had shown, his lips curled into a faint snarl as he opened his mouth to speak the words she already knew. Cutting him off, she struck out with her device bracing herself as he stumbled backwards. She knew that all she had to do was to summon that spell and the fight would be over. This was no time to hesitate. Her opponent wasn't Schach who would congratulate her on a good fight afterwards. Her mind screamed that if she didn't strike the first blow her own life would be ripped from her and then what? Her grip tightened around her device and she summoned the spell killing for the first time.

His lifeless body slumped to the floor. Carim stood frozen, Prophetin Schriften gripped in her hands. Her mind was robbed of all thought as she tried to process what had just occurred. As her trembling legs gave way she was dragged to her feet, her Lt. Colonel's words falling on her deaf ears. She didn't struggle as he dragged her away from the body of her first kill and slammed her against the wall that formed their temporary cover. His lips moved and she was sure he was shouting something but she stared blankly trying to comprehend. It was a sharp stinging pain that brought her back again to the sound of explosions. She automatically raised her hand to her cheek now smarting from the slap DeBruskie had used to bring her around and became aware of the tears she had shed over her opponent. Then DeBruskie's forehead was against hers. She looked into his eyes full of the same regret she hoped would be mirrored within her own.

"Gracia," he whispered. "We've got to retreat."

The spells continued to rain down.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Present Time 11:00 a.m.<strong>

Leone Phils stared down at the Major General, his face set, his thoughts and emotions unfathomable. Consulting his papers once again as if looking to confirm her experience he addressed the witness.

"Your files indicate that you were severely wounded towards the end of 0065. You returned home to Mid-Childa. Why did you choose to return to the battlefield a year later?"

This time, Carim couldn't stop her hands from reaching up to tug nervously at her tie. At the age of sixteen, she had suffered an injury to her stomach which had confined her to bed for six months, her only visitor, the woman who would come to haunt her. She remembered it so clearly, the day she was discharged from the hospital, that long, empty, white corridor which symbolically had stretched out behind her like the endless dull days she could now forget. But what could she do? Civilian life was too safe, too quiet. She couldn't even attempt a conversation with people who hadn't shared her experiences. Depressed by worry and the clinical, sterile environment she had come to hate, a source of hope had appeared. She remembered her business-like, striding along the corridor towards her, the faint smell of her perfume as she stood over her, trapping Carim against the wall, the way she searched her face, her expression torn between indignation and curiosity. Strangely, Carim had not been intimidated and she stared back defiantly. That defiance had given way to an emotion she had never felt before nor knew she was capable of as fingers cautiously moved to entwine and lips met ignoring the rational thoughts that had managed to keep them apart.

"Major General Gracia." Leone's voice shook her from the memory. "Why did you choose to return to the battlefield?"

Unable to meet the Judicial Advisor's gaze, Carim focused on the floor knowing that her reluctance to speak would do little to improve her standing in the eyes of the commissioners. But then, with this question her future was already predetermined, so she spoke and with her answer the first day of the inquiry into the corruption of the late Lt. General Regius Gaiz, concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Present Time 5:00 p.m. <strong>

Closing the door to her apartment behind her, Carim winced at the echo the faint click made throughout the empty apartment. Her mind drifting back to the enquiry she absentmindedly removed her shoes, placed them within the cupboard, hung up her coat and wearily untying her tie allowed it to hang loosely around her neck. She made her way into the silent living room only pausing when she saw the light from the kitchen. Had she left it on? Making her way towards the kitchen she froze in the doorway at the sight that greeted her.

Wearing the green apron that suited her so well and happily humming as she cooked was the last person she had expected to see. Then again she had never bothered to ask her to return her key. Hayate turned and offered the knight a genuine smile of greeting.

"Welcome home, Carim." She stepped closer and gave the knight an affectionate kiss upon the cheek before returning to the stove.

Scooping some of the stew onto a spoon Hayate once again carefully approached the still dumbfounded knight and offered it to her to taste test. Moving on impulse, Carim tasted the stew, a smile forming as she savoured the flavour of Hayate's cooking. The Lt. Colonel stood back a worried look upon her face as she awaited the verdict.

"Umm…It is delicious," Carim told her truthfully which earned a small smile from Hayate as she returned to her cooking.

She noticed the bandage upon Hayate's hand. Instantly a worried look crossed the knight's features.

"Whatever happened?" she asked gently taking hold of Hayate's injured hand.

"Nothing." Hayate avoided the question pulling her hand away.

"It's nothing."

"Has Shamal looked at it?" Carim pressed her inquiry.

"No, it's not that bad. Just a burn, I didn't want to worry her." Hayate turned back to her cooking before adding with another smile.

"The stew will be done soon."

"Hayate." She spoke the name far too affectionately. "What are you doing here?"

Hayate chose not to meet her gaze but a cheeky smile formed despite the situation.

"I'm cooking."

Sensing the knight's disapproving stare, the Lt. Colonel met her gaze, smile gone.

"I'm staying," she murmured moving to play with the tie upon Carim's neck unable to maintain eye contact with the Major General.

She repeated the statement before removing Carim's tie. Tossing it into the living room, she met Carim's gaze, the sincerity in her eyes startling the knight.

"I'm staying with you." The words were whispered but with more conviction than Carim had ever heard from Hayate.

Unwillingly, the knight's arms drew Hayate closer. One hand moved to entangle itself in the brunette's locks, tilting the younger woman's head up to where they could continue their gaze.

"You can kiss me, if it's what you want." Hayate's lip trembled as she spoke but Carim withdrew at the last moment.

Conflicted, Carim turned away and not willing to leave the kitchen she fought for control berating herself for her weakness. Why was she so intent on stringing Hayate along? Her bloodied hands should be kept as far away from her as possible. She had no right to draw the one she loved towards her. And she had been thinking of _her_. A single choked breath escaped her as she turned to Hayate.

"You shouldn't be here."

"If I go, will you still eat?" Hayate gestured towards the stew. "It's almost done."

"It would be a shame to waste your time and effort." Carim headed back into the living room. "Perhaps you can stay for dinner."

Knowing that this was the best offer she would get from the knight, Hayate nodded and soon she was sitting opposite Carim. The uncomfortable silence between them as they ate showed her that this battle had just begun. True to her word, at the conclusion of the sombre meal, Carim guided Hayate towards the door, her touch firm but lacking affection.

They stood at the door, one wanting the other to stay while the other waited for her to ask. But Carim's guilt was too strong and Hayate sensed the strain her presence was putting upon the knight. Touching Carim's hand gently, the Lt. Colonel looked once more into those pained blue eyes and before she could stop herself she leaned forward to place a kiss upon Carim's lips breaking the knight's resistance with her simple action. Never before had Carim returned her kiss with such desperation and Hayate's hands moved towards the knight's collar pulling her closer, afraid that Carim would break away at any moment. This was different. Carim knew it was different because this was Hayate and her presence promised to erase all that _she _had left the knight with, if only she could trust the Lt. Colonel she now held within her arms. But she couldn't. She just couldn't as it went against every moral standard that had guided her in life. Kissing Hayate one final time, Carim pulled away. Sadly, she saw the crushed look that overtook the Lt. Colonel's face as she realised the knight had come to her conclusion.

"Who is she Carim?" Hayate's question forced the knight to sink to the floor as the situation overwhelmed her.

Hayate knelt down and as she comfortingly traced the outline of her cheek, Carim wished that the Lt. Colonel would stay despite everything the inquiry would now throw at her. She recalled the final question of the day and the memories that had resurfaced. The knight's shoulders shook as she recalled what she had said in answer to Leone's question.

_"I volunteered to return."_

_ "Why?" he had asked._

_ "Because." Her voice had broken for it always had been a secret whispered just between the two of them. _

_ "Because…" Her voice steadied as she repeated the word. "Because… I was in love with Major Auris Gaiz."_


	8. Chapter 8

Lonely Joker

* * *

><p>AN. Ah, its been a long time since the last update and I extend my apologies for that. It seems that writer's block continues to take a liking to me.

Mein: Thank you for another review. I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long to post. Thanks for picking out that mistake, all fixed. Feel free to point out more when they crop up. I join with you in cursing writer's block =). Hope this chapter is worth the wait.

Thanks to the reviewers, people who favourited/alerted and the readers. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own series or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0067: Three Years After the Book of Darkness Incident, Mid-Childa <strong>

Pressing the handkerchief once more to her bleeding lower lip, Carim Gracia leaned against the window absentmindedly tracing a running droplet's journey down the glass. Outside, the sound of rain was obscured by the noise of the bus as it turned the corner. Removing the handkerchief she grimaced at the patch of blood upon the pink surface. Her lip had been bleeding profusely and no amount of pressure seemed to alleviate it. But then the flow of blood was always hard to stop. It stained her hands which had desperately tried to cover his stomach wound in a futile attempt to save his life. Forcefully, the handkerchief was slapped back upon her lip so the blood was out of sight as if that alone would keep the memories at bay. It had been four months since her rescue from the disabled TSAB transport ship drifting dangerously amongst the chunks of debris that had once made up the Planet Krilshay.

Carim rested her head against the window, the coolness of the pane reminding her of the icy cold upon the transport ship after the power had shorted out. Shivering, she had not the strength to even question the unfairness of events. To have survived the war upon Krilshay only to die as their transport to freedom with a failing life support system threatened to become a metal coffin. And to die surrounded by the faces of the survivors she had sworn to protect. This war had taken its toll on her and claimed the lives of many whose names were still fresh in her mind. She began to mumble them not caring if the list became incoherent as long as she could remember. It was a final show of respect. Some part of her was convinced it was the only show of respect she could offer.

"Harken, Matsudira, DeBruskie…." She paused upon his name tasting the blood upon her lip, a dejected smile forming.

As a trained soldier of the TSAB and the Church, Carim was able to anticipate the signs of upcoming hostile actions. She had predicted her intentions before the woman had struck out, the full weight of her grief behind the blow. And Carim hadn't bothered to block the fist which smashed into her lip, the ring upon the woman's finger breaking the skin. A small steady flow of blood began to trickle down her chin. She had resisted the urge to smile and fought to keep an impassive expression upon her face. But her eyes must have shown the depth of her regret. Perhaps unconsciously she had even begged for the woman's forgiveness. Anger flashed within the widow's eyes as she readied her fist to strike again.

The priests had come running at the first sign of the commotion and one officer had grabbed the distraught woman's arm. She had struggled within his grip, the mourning veil around her face falling to the flag stones as she tried to wrench herself free, all the time screaming at Carim no longer bothering to form words, her tone of voice more than enough to convey her utter hatred.

"You!" she yelled twisting and struggling to be free. A shaft of sunlight flooding the cloister of the St. Church caught the detail of the small red rose brooch she had pinned to her black coat.

So he had settled on red roses after all, Carim thought as she met the woman's enraged eyes with the same impassive gaze. She was struggling for breath now, her voice hoarse from wailing at the funeral, her shouting doing little to help.

"Why…" she pleaded as she stopped struggling.

"Why didn't you…bring him back?"

Sobs had overtaken her as she broke down and was gently led from the garden into the foyer, the officer who guided her gave Carim an apologetic look as they passed. Carim's gaze followed the departing widow of the fallen Lt. Colonel DeBruskie. And like her husband she had now vanished from the Major's sight. A gentle touch upon her shoulder roused Carim from her thoughts as she turned unsteadily and met the concerned gaze of Schach.

"Your lip," Schach fussed as Carim tasted her own blood.

"Ah! Carim!" A startled cry alerted them to Hayate Yagami's presence.

Sitting in her wheelchair, Hayate moved surprisingly quickly, her front wheel gently bumping against Carim as she strained to look up at her superior officer's injury. Obliging her, Carim knelt down, drawing a wince from the young cadet at the sight of the blood. She fished within her pocket, withdrew a pink handkerchief and without asking permission began to wipe the blood from Carim's chin.

"Hayate…" A glaring look from Hayate told Carim that this was no time for arguments and she settled for watching as the cadet gently cleaned the wound, hand cupping her chin in order to keep her head steady.

"It won't stop bleeding," Hayate murmured pressing the handkerchief firmly against Carim's mouth and unintentionally stifling the Major's laugh.

She felt Hayate's hands tense as she held them within her own.

"Thank you." The words were muffled by the handkerchief but Hayate nodded numbly to show she had heard them.

"I think it will be alright after all your efforts," Carim continued apologetically. "Although I am afraid I have spoilt your rather pretty handkerchief."

"Don't worry about it," Hayate answered as a small grin made its way to her face.

With Hayate's insistence Carim kept the handkerchief and after many assurances that she would have her lip attended to, the cadet left. Carim asked Schach to accompany her to make sure she returned to the TSAB surface headquarters safely.

The lurch of the bus as it pulled up in front of the lights shook Carim from her thoughts and through the window she could see her bus stop beyond the intersection. Pressing the button, she rose to her feet as the lights changed and made her way towards the exit. The bus pulled into the stop and Carim disembarked into the light drizzle falling over the bustling city of Cranagan. The drizzle threatened to turn heavy at any minute and a biting cold wind had picked up. Wrapping her brown dress coat tightly around herself, she silently lamented her preference for socks over stockings. She looked down at her already wet white socks that were the standard part of her uniform. Hands within her coat pockets in an effort to keep them warm, Carim made her way through the throng of people turning into the looming apartment building just off the main street.

Gingerly slipping from her wet shoes and leaving them amongst those scattered at the door, Carim entered the foyer, her hands unconsciously adjusting her yellow tie. The receptionist greeted her kindly as her inquisitive eyes took in the sight of Carim's TSAB ground uniform, the handkerchief to her lip and the light sheen of droplets that clung to her clothing. Carim ran a hand through her damp fringe and gently folding the handkerchief placed it in her front pocket attempting to make herself more presentable.

"May you please inform me if a Ms. Auris Gaiz still lives here?"

A monitor materialised at the receptionist's fingers and she keyed in the name. After a brief consultation she nodded.

"Does she still live in Room twenty six?" Relief had crept into Carim's voice.

"Yes, still on level three, room twenty six," the receptionist confirmed.

Thanking her, Carim headed for the elevators where she gave way to her anxiety by continually pressing the lift button. A sudden nervousness gripped her and she self- consciously raised a hand to her fringe to comb through the unruly hair. Shaking from it the droplets that had settled on the strands, Carim looked up to check the lift's progress. Her eyes were diverted to the large bay window of the lounge area. The drizzle outside had turned heavy and the rain splashing against the purple diamond patterned stained glass drew her once again into an all too familiar memory.

That evening, an intense cold had seeped through her entire body as the pouring rain had soaked her uniform. Desperate knocks had rung out in the corridor as she pounded on the door of the only one who meant something to her and she hadn't been able to stop the smile that formed as her desperation had been met with a towel in the face and endless fussing. Carim fondly remembered the gentle tugs of unpractised fingers attempting to straighten and dry her fringe. Her hand dropped from her hair as the unpleasantness of the memory shone through her nostalgia. There had been words, far too many.

The lift arrived at her level and as the doors opened the Major entered. She inhaled slowly in the quietness of the constricted space, as the doors closed and she selected level three as she done upon her last visit. Carim smoothed her hands upon her uniform in an attempt to calm her nerves and steel her determination. Her hand gingerly touched her cut lip. It had finally stopped bleeding as a look at the back mirror confirmed. Should she have brought a present? A peace-offering?

The lift arrived at the third floor and as Carim stepped out, the resounding echo as the lift doors clanged shut behind her did little to calm her feelings. She proceeded down the familiar corridor, her eyes upon the faded blue carpet and the lines upon it that never seemed to match up. She stopped in front of the wooden door marked with the number twenty-six and an overwhelming urge to run gripped her. Instead, she lifted her shaking hand to quietly knock upon the door. Three precise knocks in rapid succession rang out.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

The familiar voice froze Carim. At the memory of that innocent phrase her hand dropped to the sleeve of her uniform to clutch the material tightly as she gritted her teeth.

_ "You were not there at all, Auris."_

Bitterness gripped Carim as the door was opened, the occupant of the room pausing in the act of brushing her hair, eyes narrowing behind her glasses at the sight of her visitor. In a single glance she took in the sight of the younger woman, head still bowed as it had been the last time Carim had summoned the courage to visit her. Only this time, a small silver chain hanging from her skirt pocket and forming a small loop indicated that she had achieved a higher rank. It was a metaphor for the expected continuing loyalty and years of service they hoped to gain from her.

"Congratulations," she told Carim not caring that her companion would be able to sense the insincerity in her voice.

"With the blood you split what rank does that leave you with?" she continued.

"Major," Carim whispered, the sting from Auris' words making her reluctant to meet her gaze.

"Then you'll have to excuse me, Major Gracia, I have a meeting to attend." Auris dismissed her and moved to close the door only for Carim to block her attempt.

"Please do not put ranks between us…Auris."

"You are mistaken, Major." Auris looked down at her, her brow slightly quirked in contempt at Carim's words.

"Our relationship has never warranted anything but professionalism," Auris stated.

"I'm afraid you've visited me under false pretences."

She turned from the door aware that her callous words had at last forced Carim's gaze from the floor. She knew the younger woman would be struggling not to cry. The thought of Carim struggling to remain strong, brought Auris' lips together in a cruel thin line. It was ironic really that the very thing she couldn't stand was the very thing that had attracted her to this broken shell of a girl. From the middle of the room Auris turned back and coolly met Carim's steady gaze, her only indication of inner turmoil, the whitening of her knuckles as she gripped the door handle.

"After everything…this is your final answer?" Carim's voice wavered as her hand digging within her pocket withdrew a crumpled piece of paper that Auris knew only too well.

She had ripped that small scrap from the bottom of a Mid-Childan newspaper and hurriedly scrawled down the word _goodbye_ as if the speed itself with which she wrote the word could somehow erase all evidence of her relationship with Carim. All those quickly stolen glances, the slight brush of fingers that yearned to swiftly entwine and those secret encounters in hotel rooms where they had discreetly left the fresh smell of each room undisturbed to mask each of their meetings.

Auris had to resist the urge to let forth a bitter laugh. A year later who would have placed them here? Although the years had revealed the impropriety of her relationship with Carim, something she had once chosen to ignore, certain details of the affair seemed quite unchanged. Carim had always been the chaser, the dreamer who clung to a string of words and moments and always the one who tried so hard to keep them together. After all what they had experienced had been something akin to love. Inwardly, Auris scoffed. She was allowing another wave of nostalgia to glaze over the reality of what they once had. Love was stretching the definition of their relationship too far. It was better to call it a distraction spurred on by her desire to believe the naïve words of a young woman ten years her junior.

"I considered it a fond farewell under the circumstances we were faced with." Auris gazed at her reflection in the mirror as she began to put on her earrings.

The paper crumpled in Carim's hand once again but she hadn't the strength to throw it at Auris. Not even in a last ditched attempt to capture the attention of the woman she loved.

"You could have seen me off yourself…"

The pain was evident in Carim's voice and her eyes, reflected in the mirror held that same pleading look. Auris looked away to avoid the reflection of her former lover.

"Gracia," she addressed her formally as she slipped the final earring into place. "You're not that naïve. You were headed to a warzone."

She looked impassively over the top of her glasses at Carim.

"I didn't know you would return, hence the goodbye note…" She paused as a slight smile formed. "At the time I thought it was incredibly low key."

"Like our relationship?" As Carim forced the question through quivering lips she earned a scoff from the older woman.

"Don't give me sappy sentiments. You knew exactly how unethical our relationship was."

Anger brought Auris closer as she jabbed her finger accusingly at Carim.

"I wasn't about to broadcast to the whole world that I had a lapse of judgement," Auris hissed continuing her verbal assault.

"I wasn't about to disclose what method of treatment worked best for you. From what I recall your preference was…"

Auris trailed off, the both of them perfectly aware of the meaning behind what she had purposely left unsaid. A look of hurt revealed the still vulnerable girl beneath the uniform despite the experiences the world had thrown at her. She was now near enough to Carim to see the slight shadows under her eyes, the gauntness of her face and the slight slump in her shoulders. Auris' clinical gaze noted that Carim had lost a great deal of weight. Her uniform hung limply from her frame.

Continuing her observation, she noted the cut upon her lip and the longer length of Carim's fringe, her hair now slipping past her shoulders. For a fleeting moment, Auris felt another wave of nostalgia. She had truly loved the way her companion's blonde hair had once just touched her shoulders making it easier for her to run her fingers through the strands to caress her neck ever so gently. She missed the trust that Carim had been able to display through her eyes alone as she had clung onto her every word. Would Carim still hesitate if she drew her close once again? Her hand slipped behind the door and removed her blue dress coat from its hanger. Placing it over her arm she looked down one final time at the girl who had distinguished herself from all the rest.

"I admit I was fond of you," Auris told her sincerely. "You were a distraction. A set of contradictions but you misunderstood my intentions completely."

As she stepped from the apartment she placed her hand firmly upon Carim's arm and removed her grip from the door. She held Carim's stare ignoring the abandoned look within her eyes. If only she had been strong enough that time in the hospital corridor, strong enough to brush past the girl whom the world had seemingly written off.

"You were confused," Auris continued. "Confused about what you wanted from me. You didn't want love, you wanted forgiveness. Someone to tell you that what you were doing was alright, that you had no other choice."

She closed the door of the apartment, the sound echoing along the corridor as Carim had yet to speak, trapped as it were by what Auris had said.

"Simply put, you wanted to hear that you did nothing wrong. You wanted someone to purge your sin by promises and praises. It didn't have to be me but you were so alone you latched on to the first person who came your way. I indulged you as it fascinated me. So don't get sentimental and continue this game of chasing me. For not once did I consider you someone I valued enough to love."

Without a backwards glance, Auris strode past Carim leaving her within the empty corridor. The lift doors closed behind her, severing their ties one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Present Time 11:00 a.m.<strong>

His gaze, far away and lost within the memories he had been privy to, Verossa Acous finished the recollection, his voice strangely detached when speaking of his sister's affairs. Throughout his recount he had paced back and forth until he finally stopped in front of the window, the sunlight throwing its rays upon his sombre face as it shone through the still drawn curtain.

"And that is as far as I ventured," he concluded, his back to the only other occupant within the room.

Hayate had not moved from the couch, the cushion she had clutched forgotten upon the floor as she stared at Verossa, finding herself unable to speak.

"When Carim...when came home that day, I instinctively knew something was wrong." Verossa was still speaking in the same detached tone as he joined Hayate on the couch resting his hands upon his knees.

"But she gave me that serene smile of hers…" He paused to look at Hayate, his face displaying how truly affected he was when speaking of the event.

The Lt. Colonel instinctively placed her hand over his giving him the strength needed to continue his recollection.

"She made dinner." The fondness returned to his expression. "And burnt the rice but it was just enough to be seated at the same table. I mean I hadn't seen her for a year."

Verossa left the couch again to continue his pacing, the action allowing him to gather his thoughts. His voice was steady when he next spoke despite the absence of his usual carefree tone.

"Perhaps because of her absence I could see how much she had changed. She just slipped away sometimes, staring into the distance. And I found her that night sitting on her bed completely in the dark. When I turned on the light she didn't even blink. She was too intent upon the cards in her hands which had been torn precisely into little even strips. She then watched them flutter to the floor."

The inspector let out a mirthless laugh, directed more at himself than as an attempt to dispel the sombre atmosphere of the room. There was nothing upbeat about his form and he refused to meet Hayate's gaze.

"I now know how many times she has performed that little ritual," he continued. "But back then…"

There was another laugh at his expense.

"…I panicked as I recognised she was tearing her cards, Prophetin Schriften into pieces."

The slight shift from the couch warned him that Hayate was about to speak and he met her gaze, silencing her with the intensity of a single glance.

"I said exactly what you're thinking," Verossa told her. "And she said it didn't matter anymore, that it was meaningless. That certain smile of hers made its appearance once again and I snapped and…then I read her memories. Although shaken by the experience I noticed that afterwards she'd completely broken down. And then I saw that all those torn piece had reassembled. There was no trace of the tearing and they were stacked neatly upon the floor as if she'd just left them there."

A pained smile formed on Verossa's lips as he struggled with his next words.

"It…It was a reminder, Carim said of what she had failed to stop and that's…."

"Carim's wrong!" Hayate cut him off swiping at the tears that threatened to flow.

"She couldn't have stopped Krilshay from exploding," she added quietly.

Her words brought a more affectionate smile to Verossa's features and he reached down to gently ruffle Hayate's hair.

"I owe Carim," he admitted, unintentionally cutting off Hayate's murmur of embarrassment at his affectionate gesture as she now regarded him with renewed interest.

"She's always looked out for me." The sombreness had completely left his tone as his more carefree nature re-emerged. "People with an affinity for Ancient Belkan are on the verge of extinction. I don't know anything, not even how far back to those times my bloodline goes."

"Carim's the historian of the family," he added with a laugh. "So I guess we're just a rare commodity, two of the last known surviving Belkans."

Hayate nodded in agreement. She personally had to acknowledge the impact of this information as she herself made up the third member of all that was left of their arts. Ancient Belkan had slowly intermixed with the Mid-Childan magic which made up the bulk of the now Modern Belkan magic system. It had been their shared link to this magical system that had led to Hayate's meeting with Carim and Verossa. Admiral Leti Lowran, Hayate's superior during her cadet years had actually commissioned Carim to watch over the young master of the book of darkness once the St. Church had requested her help with a certain relic. That relic had led to her first case with Carim and had been the start of their association.

"When Carim joined the TSAB of her own free will," Verossa began…

"She would have been a great military asset." Hayate continued as she understood where Verossa's thoughts were leading.

"Ancient Belkan users are known for their firepower and close quarter combat skills."

"Exactly," Verossa agreed. "Carim was also eager to prevent her prophecy coming true. Hence they put her through an intensive training program in order to expand her skills."

The inspector tensed upon remembering the stress his sister had suffered as she willingly drove herself to meet her superior's expectations. How weary she had seemed when visiting both him and Schach at the Church. But still she was determined to make all the difference she could.

"When war broke out on Krilshay, the TSAB wanting a quick solution, sent in Carim and you know what happened." Bitterness had entered his voice.

"After the planet's demise she was written off as a failure, unable to live up to the legends of the Ancient Belkans that had been embellished over the years. Their interests turned elsewhere, away from the Ancient Belkans which left me completely untouched."

Sensing Hayate's concerned gaze, he left the couch to throw back the curtain and allow the now weak sunlight into the room.

"I owe Carim because thanks to her I was able to pick my own career. I wasn't forced into the TSAB. I was able to become this…" he gestured at himself his trademark grin making its way to his face.

"A slacker. My own person and that's why I owe her." Verossa's lips formed an affectionate smile. "That's why I have to look after her just like she looked after me."

He spoilt the seriousness of his declaration with a loud yawn which he followed through with a stretch before looking sheepishly back at Hayate. Only now did he realise how long they had been talking for.

"I guess that's enough of my sister's life story, Investigator Yagami," he joked, moving to clear away the cups of tea that he had made during the recollection.

Hayate watched his movements, fixing him with an unfathomable stare before she dropped her gaze upon the fallen cushion. She absentmindedly picked it up from the floor.

"Rossa? You didn't tell me who _she_ was." Hayate reminded him softly as she replaced the cushion upon the couch.

Throughout his recollection, Verossa had omitted the name of the woman who even now, so many years later continued to haunt his sister.

"And what would you do if I told you?" the inspector asked.

Hayate's head snapped up and she gave Verossa an incredulous look silently telling him he was mad for even bothering to voice such a question. Both of them knew just what she would do. The understanding having passed between them forced Verossa to relent and raise his hands in surrender before answering her seriously.

"Did you ever think that your reaction might have been why Carim hasn't told you?"

The softly spoken question made Hayate avert her eyes. She hadn't even considered that possibility despite it making sense with Carim's nature. Of course her knight would want to shield her from her past even if she alone had to struggle with the consequences.

"Then why did you answer my questions? Why did you tell me everything?" she asked defeated.

It was Verossa's turn to place his hand over hers.

"It would hurt Carim," he stated simply. "It would hurt her to tell you, so she's weighed up her options and decided that she'll cause you less pain if she stays silent. But she wants to tell you. She's just afraid."

Verossa's grip tightened as he continued.

"Afraid that you won't like what she is beneath that unapproachable air of serenity which she carries. And that is why I gave you the facts."

"And I have to make the choice," Hayate concluded.

"Yeah," Verossa affirmed as Hayate released her hand from his grip. She stood up and silently made her way to the hallway.

Concerned, he followed to find her slipping on her shoes, her intention to go, clear. As she turned to face him, Verossa gave her a smile of encouragement which Hayate didn't return. With a brief bow as way of thanks, she left his apartment. The smile vanished from his face as the door closed behind her. Running a hand through his green hair to relieve the built up tension, he made his way back to the living room to find that the sun had given way to clouds and a light rain was now falling. His thoughts returned to his sister after a brief glance at the clock. The inquiry had started two hours ago. He silently wished that Carim was well. A scowl made its way across his face as he once again took in the sight of the rain. His sister needed all the good luck she could get but it seemed that on rainy days it never reached her.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Present Time 1:00 p.m.<strong>

_"Because I was in love with Major Auris Gaiz"_

The cup and saucer shook as Carim fumbled before she quickly returned them to the table to avoid spilling the tea over her uniform. She took several deep breaths to remind herself of her surroundings. No longer was she in the daunting almost suffocating chambers of the TSAB surface headquarters recounting events where each word she spoke peeled back the layers of silence her mind had grafted over her numerous hurts. Nor was she on the battlefield, magic firing from all directions. The only sound within her favourite teahouse was the gentle patter of rain against the roof. But then the rain was also a reminder and if she thought about it, this too seemed as if it was an almost prophetic warning sign of the crumbling of her relationship with Auris.

Troubled at the thought, Carim ran her hand over her forehead. After all she had just confessed to their relationship and she knew that Auris had been present within the room. The Major General was sure that the piercing stare she had tried her best to avoid had come from her former lover. And now, all those questions she would have to answer. The snatched moments that would come to light and the revelation of the extent of her association not only with Auris but with her father Regius. Even though she had avoided looking in her direction during the proceedings, outside the chambers it had been a different matter entirely. Her body had tensed as Auris cut away from the crowd and headed straight towards her. Her former lover's face, still bearing that same impassive mask she had lately taken to wearing, was broken only with the cruel curve of her lips as she brushed past Carim.

_"With all due respect, you shouldn't tell lies Major General." _

Auris had whispered the words but they ignited a burst of courage within Carim. She drew the Major to a stop with a hand upon her arm….

Carim shook her head to clear her thoughts. She hadn't come to her favourite teahouse to brood. More like hide, a part of her chided. Seeking solace within a cup of tea. Taking a small sip, she silently gave her approval to the mellow flavour of her Kabusecha tea. Already she was beginning to feel more at ease. The anxiety over seeing Auris again began to lessen as the tea calmed her raging nerves. It had always been that way. Tea relaxed her body and had even stopped the shakes that were plaguing her.

There was no fumbling as she continued to sip her tea. It was the perfect brew, unlike that very first cup which she had tried so long ago. Its sweetness, in her opinion had spoilt the tea. But then what could one expect if you added four sugar cubes and a splash of milk? She flicked back the lid of the sugar pot to manoeuvre the cubes around with a spoon. At eighteen years old, she hadn't known any better. She had even flinched as the bowl was placed before her. This simple action was accompanied by a gentle smile and gesture for her to partake of the tea. Her haunted eyes, straining under their shadows brought about by lack of sleep had nevertheless remained alert and tense as she watched the cubes disappear into the green liquid. How she remembered the explosion of clashing tastes that met her with the first sip! Carim couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Thankfully, the person who had introduced her to the beverage did not take offense and stated that Carim need not finish the all too sweet tea.

_"You've stopped shaking, isn't that enough?" _the admiral had smiled as she continued drinking from her own bowl before letting out a contended sigh.

Suddenly spurred by the memory, Carim scooped out a single cube and allowed it to fall into her cup. After stirring, the Major General sipped the tea grimacing at the taste. After nine years, her opinion stayed firm. Sugar and green tea did not mix. Her fingers traced the edge of her teacup. Nine years. And still she found it difficult to voice her gratitude to the admiral for saving her life. An excuse formed. After all the admiral had relocated to Earth but with TSAB technology at Carim's fingertips, she could have contacted her. Her silence was indicative of her fear. She hadn't allowed herself to dwell upon what had happened aboard the space cruiser which brought her home.

The journey back to Mid-Childa would be forever associated with the death of the final casualty under her leadership. The warmth had slowly seeped from her hand as they huddled together aboard the darkened transport ship drifting endlessly through space. The faint light from the blinking distress signal highlighted the last moments etched upon the face of the dead pilot. The promise she had whispered over and over again praying to St. Olivie for divine intervention had at last been answered. The speaker had crackled to life announcing the arrival of a space cruiser from the next sector seeking the cause of the tremour Krilshay had made across several sectors as it ripped apart. Then her hand went limp in hers and suddenly promises held little weight as the survival count of the expedition slipped to ten.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0067: Final Year of the Krilshay War, Three Years after the Book of Darkness Incident<strong>

Never before in her life had Carim Gracia begged for a miracle. Guidance perhaps, a way out of the jumble of prophecies she was constantly entangled in but never ever for a miracle as the staunch fatalist within her denied the existence of such things. But now she sent countless prayers to St. Olivie under her breath as the blood from the wound upon her comrade's chest stained her hands which were desperately trying to stem the flow. Weak strands of yellow magic flickering from the First Lieutenant's fingertips as she called upon her limited healing knowledge, were lost in the growing redness.

"Please," Carim pleaded as her magic strength began to show signs of weakening and her knight armour briefly flickered around her.

She knew that she was close to breaking point, that her linker core was screaming at her that she had reached her magic output. That the year she had spent engaged in magical warfare was taking its toll and even the simplest spell was now difficult to perform. But then she'd never been good at healing and the blood showed no sign of abating. Carim's hands trembled as she summoned the spell again, her now feeble magic ghosting over the wound and having little effect.

"Just…heal…work!" Carim shouted in desperation as her hands once again returned to the wound to physically apply pressure.

She chanced a glance up at her comrade's drained face, eyes drifting shut, her cracked and pale lips forming words without a sound.

"Second Lieutenant Harken!" Carim called. "Harken!"

Her desperate cries forced the woman's hazel eyes to open. They glanced unfocused in Carim's general direction. A shaky hand was raised towards the First Lieutenant the effort causing Harken to grunt in pain. Carim's hand closed around the frail wandering hand, her presence bringing a strained smile to her comrade's face.

"…Carim…" she muttered.

Carim nodded, her eyes following Harken's movements as she moved unsteadily to touch the silver armour upon her fellow mage's torso, tracing the symbol that dominated its centre. Wavering fingers outlined the flower that took up the centre of the setting sun, St. Olivie's symbol.

"Harken," Carim pleaded softly. "Don't move I need to stop…"

Carim's words were cut off as the small ball of light she had summoned flickered out. She had lost the magic to sustain it and the small room was plunged into darkness just like the rest of the transport ship whose power had long ago cut out. Feeling the stickiness of the blood beneath her fingers, Carim summoned the healing spell again. No magic formed, the brief whisper of the spell name was not enough to compensate for her drained magical state. In the darkness she could still hear Harken's faint breathing as she felt her body shift beneath her touch as her comrade struggled to pull her towards her. Carim followed blindly finding Harken's hand in the darkness, using the sound of her shallow breathing to reach her side. Just in time to hear the words spoken almost sleepily as if Harken had just awoken.

"Gracia…" Harken's next words were garbled as her head slumped against Carim's shoulder.

Carim could no longer hear her breathing, the hand she held becoming cold with each passing moment. She stared into the blackness.

"Harken?" she whispered. "Second Lieutenant Harken?"

* * *

><p>A tearing, scraping noise akin to the sounds of the explosions that had plagued her for so long jolted Carim awake, pulling her from her dream. The images of the transport ship and her dying comrade filled her mind and she blindly leapt from the infirmary bed. Her hand reached out and grasping Prophetin Schriften activated its armed mode, her knight armour falling into place as she swung the bloodied device in the direction of the disturbance.<p>

The door to the cruiser's medical bay slid shut, the sound echoing in the quietness of the room as the medic regarded Carim. He stared at her with such pity that he seemed oblivious of the deadly device pointed at his chest, his pristine white coat hiding the splashes of red that stained the blue uniform beneath. He met the frightened eyes of the girl in front of him. She was barely an adult and in his gaze, she saw it. That hopeless look medics wore when they had lost a battle. Her gaze instantly dropped to the rolled up sleeves of his coat revealing the rawness of the skin around his upper arms and hands, scrubbed to remove all traces of the battlefield he'd just come from. Carim's device shook, and defeated, she lowered the weapon, her gaze wildly scanning the room before settling upon the empty second bed.

"Harken?" the word came out in a choked sob as she moved to grab the medic's coat with her free hand.

He shook his head and easing her trembling hand from his coat he gently guided the stunned soldier back to the bed. He stood in front of her unseeing eyes, pulling gently at the device within her hand, attempting to free it from her grip. The grip tightened as if Prophetin Schriften was the only lifeline she had.

"Carim Gracia," he addressed her informally. "Release your knight armour and device."

His command fell upon deaf ears.

"Release them First Lieutenant Gracia," he commanded her in a softer voice. "You can't save her anymore."

His words brought forth a sob and yellow magic flared briefly around the First Lieutenant as her armour disappeared and was replaced by a TSAB ground force uniform. Her device shrinking into its standby mode was now held within her palm. The doctor looked over at her worn uniform caked in layers of grime and straggling trails of blood. She looked terrible. The once bright blonde hair was in disarray, matted together with grime, dull and lifeless. A dark patch of red was staining the shirt around her shoulder and she tensed at the medic's touch. Following his gaze, her eyes erratically took in the sight of the blood, having just noticed it.

"It is Harken's blood," she assured him. "It is Harken's. Not mine. It is all their blood."

The medic didn't reply as he carefully peeled back the shirt to see the damage beneath. Shrapnel was embedded in her shoulder. Her earlier action of gripping his coat had pushed it deeper. Carim winced as he probed the wounded area and Prophetin Schriften clattered to the floor as her strength failing her, she finally relinquished her grip upon the device. She slumped forward, the medic catching her easily as sleep overtook her once more.

Blue eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling and Carim caught her breath as a fresh wave of pain shot through her shoulder. Struggling, she pulled herself up from the hard infirmary bed, her hand gliding over the bandages. A fresh change of uniform was placed at the end of her bed with Prophetin Schriften placed thoughtfully on top with her cards. Carim reached for the device and as her hands closed around the cross with her last ounce of strength she flung it away from her. She never wanted to see that weapon again, never wanted to be reminded of what the past five years had inflicted upon her. She thumbed the cards out of habit before she tightened her grip and began to crush them. The cards flew from her hands and formed a semi-circle around her. Carim plucked out a single card and savagely tore it to pieces. The torn fragments scattered to her feet, but the First Lieutenant paid no heed as she snatched another card and frantically began ripping it to pieces. Breathing heavily, Carim's arm trembled as she pulled her battered and weary body from the bed. She stepped over the torn pieces of Prophetin Schriften that lay scattered upon the floor and glanced around at her surroundings. There was no sign of the doctor, just a window that offered the view of space through which the cruiser travelled. That same expanse of black space through which the pieces that once made up Krilshay now endlessly drifted.

Carim stumbled away from the window and brushed her fingers against the lock release of the door which opened for the First Lieutenant to stumble into the faintly lit corridor. Her bare feet felt the cold of the floor and a draft of cold air ripped through the thin hospital garment she wore. She wasn't used to investigative spaceships and she found the emptiness around her in stark contrast to the blinding flashes of magic warfare that she had just left. Trailing a hand along the wall, Carim made her way down the winding hall allowing her feet to take her as far away from the medical bay as they could manage. She needed to know how many were still alive. Had injuries claimed another? She hadn't risked everything fighting to get out as many as she could, just to abandon them to other officers.

She needed to be strong, she didn't have DeBruskie anymore. Carim continued her trek hopelessly lost along the endlessly adjourning corridors.

"You should be resting." The voice startled her. Carim whipped around to face the speaker as the corridor, with her sudden movement began to swim before her eyes.

As strong arms supported her, the corridor ceased turning and a chiding voice reminiscent of a mother gently disciplining her child, reached her ears.

"Doctor Kia will be worried about you."

As her eyes adjusted they met the concerned gaze of the admiral of the ship. She blinked to make sure that the person before her was not a figment from her imagination. The years had hardly changed Admiral Lindy Haralown. Carim still remembered her from the many times she had dropped Verossa off to visit Chrono at the Haralown residence.

"Admiral Haralown," she respectfully greeted her.

The earlier panic she was feeling abated, now that she knew she was aboard the Arthra and she allowed Lindy to gently steer her back to the medical bay. The admiral guided her to the bed with a disapproving murmur.

"You're freezing," she observed slipping off her blue admiral's coat and wrapping it around Carim's shoulders.

Carim uncomprehendingly met Lindy's concerned gaze. Why wasn't the admiral yelling at her for the losses her leadership had incurred? Why wasn't she demanding answers? The First Lieutenant's lip trembled. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of Lindy's stomach. Carim was so young, just two years older than her beloved son Chrono. She was all of eighteen years but in her gaze, Lindy could read the accumulation of years of experience. Experience she had not needed to be aware of at such an age. Pain and guilt and a loss of innocence as she sensed her own mortality, all this had practically been shoved in her face. But most of all it was a sense of guilt over the fact she was still alive.

"Carim." Lindy addressed her kindly, remembering the all too excited girl who had saluted her upon her acceptance into the TSAB.

Lindy tried to focus on that image of her son's friend rather than the wreck of the soldier in front of her.

"Admiral Haralown." Even her voice sounded different. Gone was the childlike wonder and certainty, a defeated and worn tone filling the void.

"Rest," Lindy softly told her. "I'll go get Doctor Kia."

She turned to go but stopped at Carim's question.

"How many did I lose?"

"You saved the lives of ten of your comrades," Lindy chose to answer.

The First Lieutenant's shoulders shook, her sobs refusing to subside even when Lindy moved to embrace her. Carim gripped the admiral's sleeve as she fought against showing any outward sign of her turmoil. She had failed to stop her prophecy from being fulfilled. She did not deserve the luxury of crying. Unseen by the room's occupants, Prophetin Schriften gave out a brief flare of yellow magic as it drew its scattered pieces together. Strands of magic reworked the cards and erased the torn edges to form again a window to the future and a lasting painful reminder.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Present Time 6:30 p.m.<strong>

From her position on the couch, grumbling to herself, Vita watched her family gathered around the table consulting the many take-away pamphlets that covered the surface. A weary half smile made its way to the little knight's face. It was good to be back surrounded by the everyday antics of her family, much better than her last mission which had sent her stomping through a desert wasteland looking for another long lost relic. She closed her eyes to drown out the various suggestions concerning dinner only to crack one eye open a second later as she sensed Rein's presence. She glared silently, warning the device about drawing on her face. Rein pouted at having been caught.

"Where's Hayate?" Vita asked extending her index finger as a perch for Rein to settle on. "Don't tell me she's still working?"

"She went to see Knight Carim," Rein answered oblivious to the scowl that crossed Vita's face.

"She won't be back til later tonight," Rein continued to inform her. "Don't leave dinner she said."

Vita gave a small nod before sitting up. Rein moved to settle on her shoulder.

"So…?"

Her growling stomach anticipated her question and as it continued to grumble, Vita glared at it for its continuing betrayal. She glanced reluctantly up to meet the all knowing grins from those at the table, a sign that everyone had heard.

"Just hurry up and pick something," Vita grumbled in embarrassment.

"Pizza!" Rein shouted zooming from Vita's shoulder to grab the pizza take-away menu her eyes had spotted.

Clutching the menu within her small hands, she held it out to Zafira who shook his head amused at the device's enthusiasm.

"Nah! Sushi!" another cry came from the end of the table as Agito made an unexpected appearance from amongst the pamphlets that had previously covered her.

Her serious expression was ruined by her pleading eyes and the fact that she hadn't quite managed to shake the pamphlet that had stubbornly settled upon her head. Signum couldn't help but feel proud as she gazed at Agito amongst the pile of take-away pamphlets, the one for the local sushi place clutched triumphantly within her hands.

The newest member of the Yagami Family, Agito had been uncharacteristically shy when she first moved in, sticking only to Signum. She had even refused to been seen in public with her new family and at meal times would sit glumly upon her master's shoulder going so far as to jump in fright when addressed by other members of the family.

The first cracks in her icy façade had only appeared recently as the fire based device had voiced concern at Hayate's uncharacteristic sadness. This had earned her a genuine smile of thanks from the mage and the Lt. Colonel's first smile of the week. The device had promptly gone red spluttering out that this changed nothing and Hayate should not expect any more communication from her. Rein at this point had been unable to stop from pointing out the cuteness of the situation which had Agito flying into a blind rage.

Since then mini spats had occurred between the two of them and Agito had unknowingly become closer to her family as she began to voice her own thoughts and desires. She was now fiercely protective of the Yagami family and had accepted her own chair at the table with very little fuss.

"Sushi?" Rein whined. She had nothing against the food except for the fact it liked to roll away from her when she tried to eat. Anyway, she wanted something hot.

"You wanna settle this with magic?" Agito growled back stopping inches from Rein's face who puffed out her cheeks in defiance.

"I could beat you!" she proclaimed as the four other Wolkenritter in the room surveyed the scene with varying expressions of amused concern.

"Now, now," Shamal interjected feeling the need to play peacekeeper as a brilliant little idea began to form in her mind.

"Why don't I cook dinner for tonight?"

At the mention of her suggestion each of the Wolkenritter froze. Even Agito who fortunately had only once been subjected to the medic's so called cooking. Taking the silence within the room to be a unanimous agreement to her suggestion, Shamal rolled up her sleeves in preparation for her task.

"I'm sure with the ingredients I just bought I could cook something edible," she happily murmured strolling into the kitchen leaving five shell shocked victims behind.

It wasn't as though she was so lethal a cook that she should never be shown the inside of a kitchen. If she stuck to simple meals they turned out quite nicely but Shamal was the adventurous type when it came to food and liked to experiment with the creation of sundry exotic dishes. These pursuits more often than not ended with lots and lots of flames and therefore the Wolkenritter had forbidden her to cook.

Zafira was the first to snap out of it as he turned to plead with Signum.

"Do something," he hissed.

"I dare not face her wrath," Signum mouthed back.

"Do you want Hayate to come back to her house in ruins?" Vita tried to reason with her companion. "I swear on my honour as a Knight of the Iron Hammer that I will back you up should you need support."

Faced with her fellow Wolkenritter's pleading expressions, Signum had no choice but to reluctantly head towards the kitchen her mind already thinking up ways to dissuade her girlfriend from attempting to cook. Shamal's smile greeted her as she took the floral apron from the hook near the sink turning to Signum as she slipped the garment on.

"Signum, would you help me with this apron?" she asked innocently.

A fond smile forming, Signum granted her request, slowly doing up the back of the apron and enjoying their newfound closeness. Finishing the knot, Signum brushed the ends of her girlfriend's shoulder length blonde hair.

"You're letting your hair grow longer," Signum murmured drawing a contended sigh from Shamal as the pink haired knight's arms wrapped around her.

"Have you been assigned to escort me from the kitchen?" Shamal asked playfully, aware of Signum's intentions from the start.

"Ah, I'm afraid you are correct in your assumption."

Turning in the knight's arms to face her, Shamal wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, hands playing with the pink ponytail.

"I thought I was improving."

"Master Hayate seems to share that sentiment and taking into account her absence I would urge you to wait until tomorrow. I'm sure Master Hayate would be most upset if we partook of your cooking without her."

The knight's answer brought a smile to Shamal's face as she brushed her fingers along the line of Signum's cheek.

"You are turning into quite the sweet talker. Sushi or pizza?

"I have a fondness for pizza."

"Three against two. Zafira decided it," Shamal concluded slipping from Signum's embrace to take her hand as they headed out of the kitchen.

So it was decided that the Yagami family would be having pizza for dinner. Rein happily floated over towards the phone to place their order while Agito followed to make sure that she ordered correctly. Food matter settled the elder Wolkenritter took their places at the table.

"Did Hayate say why she was going to see Carim?" Vita asked.

"No, but she's been so down this last week that hopefully, Knight Carim will cheer her up," Shamal informed her.

Lately, because Hayate had been so withdrawn and quiet, as the week continued the medic's worries had increased tenfold. Shamal couldn't help worrying about their master and if there was one person the medic trusted to lift Hayate's spirits it was the knight of the St. Church. Her curiosity was heightened as she caught Signum and Zafira sharing another discreet glance. Deciding that she needed to get to the bottom of what was going on, she turned her sweet smile onto Signum knowing full well that out of the two Wolkenritter she was more likely to get her answer from the pink haired knight.

"Signum, do you have something to tell me?" A sweet tone accompanied the question making the usually unflappable knight wince.

"Shamal, I was going to inform you." Signum was trying to resolve the sudden chill as diplomatically as she could as Vita's gaze had also turned upon her.

She was torn between two promises. One to Master Hayate that she wouldn't tell a soul and the other to Shamal when they had decided to become a couple. Thankfully, Zafira came to her rescue with his usual bluntness.

"It would be good if Knight Carim did take responsibility for her actions."

Shamal turned confused to Zafira her expression silently asking him to elaborate.

"I believe that Knight Carim is somehow responsible for Master Hayate's recent depression," the blue wolf spoke.

"Master Hayate told me they were dating," Signum added but instantly regretted saying it as Vita slammed her hands upon the table before standing up, her eyes blazing.

"Since when?" she demanded as Zafira let out an annoyed sigh before answering her question.

"They must have started dating after the play, correct?"

Signum nodded having gleaned the full story from Hayate.

"She was so happy the day I picked her up from Knight Carim's place. At the time I did not think it out of the ordinary. Master Hayate informed me that she had a date with Knight Carim that night."

Shamal remembered that particular day well as Hayate had dashed out of the house dressed in her finest clothes, doing her best to ignore the medic's questions about where she was going.

"But then when she came back…"

"She was depressed and has been ever since," Zafira finished for her, a scowl making its way to his face.

"You don't think Knight Carim would have…" Shamal dreaded continuing that sentence.

Concern once again gripped the medic as she remembered the talk she'd had with Knight Carim all those years ago. She had warned Carim about toying with Hayate's feelings. So, had she misjudged the depths of the knight's feelings for Hayate? Had the knight rejected Hayate once and for all in order not to be proved fickle? There was a very fine line between honesty and outright bluntness. Sitting opposite the Knight of the Lake and likewise consumed in his thoughts, Zafira's scowl deepened. He had also placed his trust in the knight of the St. Church but now it seemed as if it had been premature of him to think the matter was concluded. The scraping of a chair turned their attention to Vita who, having remained silent was now stalking towards the door.

"Vita," Signum called stopping her fellow knight. "What do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to see that stupid bimbo," Vita answered through clenched teeth.

"Master Hayate wouldn't want that," Zafira spoke up adding as Vita rounded on him. "She's gone to confront Knight Carim herself."

"And what? Give her another chance?" Vita finished sardonically. "Carim's had her chance and she ruined it!"

The little knight fought to control her rage, her fists tightening in an effort to calm herself. Hayate would be disappointed if she took her anger out upon Zafira.

"If only I'd been here," Vita lamented as she met the eyes of each of her fellow Wolkenritter.

"I knew something was up," the Knight of the Iron Hammer continued. "We can all feel her pain no matter how much she hides it from us."

Shamal nodded, moving to place her hands comfortingly upon Vita's shaking shoulders and steer her back to the table.

"Hayate…she's hurt," Vita murmured. "She's crying and I can't do a damn thing!"

It was Signum who now moved to comfort her, her eyes telling Vita that she had also felt Hayate's pain. The knight patted Vita upon the head the action calmed her as she angrily swatted at the tears that had formed.

"We'll wait for her." Zafira's confident tone brought a smile to his companion's face and she gave him a shaky grin.

"Yeah, but if she's been hurt…" she trailed off as Shamal's arms encircled her.

Signum and Zafira nodded to each other not willing to voice their intentions but hoping that this time their master would be allowed another chance at happiness.

* * *

><p>Hayate's plea left her in a choked sob as she registered the words her knight had spoken.<p>

"Carim…"

"Please." Carim urged, her voice just as strained. "Please…just go."

The two stood within Carim's living room, the knight leaning against the doorway to the kitchen to support herself. Blue eyes remained fixed upon the scattered cushions, anywhere but near the bookcase where the Lt. Colonel was standing. Hayate held back a sob that threatened to escape. Already she was crying as her eyes tried to focus upon the woman in front of her. There were just six steps between them, but Carim had never seemed so far away.

"No," Hayate managed through her tears, the single word breaking the silence that settled within the room.

"No, I am not leaving." Defiance crept into her voice as she reaffirmed her intentions.

"You want her name that badly?" Carim whispered.

"If it helps you let her go."

A mirthless laugh uncharacteristically came from the knight, the sound of it sending a cold dread through the Lt. Colonel.

"You do not know anything," Carim accused her quietly. "Why do you continue this game of chasing me?"

Hayate recoiled at the sting in Carim's words.

"It's too painful to be a game," Hayate whispered. "Even if you regard it only as chasing, I love you too much to care."

"You love me?" The incredulous tone in Carim's voice brought more tears coursing down Hayate's cheeks.

Were her sentiments not enough for Carim? Did they ring hollow?

"You do not even know me," the knight informed her. "The one you claim to love is just an illusion borne of guilt and cowardice. Throughout our entire association I have deceived you."

Before she had finished, Hayate was shaking her head at the words.

"You shielded me. Your actions sprang more from a desire to protect rather than to deceive."

"What are you basing that on, Hayate?" Carim's voice had risen and she struggled visibly to make her voice quieter.

"You are confused," she chided. "This is your first love is it not?"

Carim offered Hayate an apologetic smile, her self-deprecation showing through the action.

"I was not a very good first love was I?" The knight still managed not to cry but concentrated her sole attention upon Hayate.

"You are clinging because you want everything to go right the first time, but you do not have to do that, Hayate." Carim spoke softly, resisting the urge to pull Hayate into an embrace. The poor girl seemed ready to break down upon hearing her words.

Carim forced herself to continue with the words that needed to be said for both their sakes, so Hayate could move on and things could return to normal.

"You will find someone." Carim smiled despite how false the action felt. "From my own experience I can assure you that your new love will be far better for you. Just as you have been for me," she added quietly. "So please, just let me go…"

She turned from Hayate unable to watch the impact of her words working on the Lt. Colonel. But then Hayate was stronger, far stronger than she could ever hope to be. Carim's eyes widened as Hayate reached out and grasped the knight's arm. And in that action, the knight felt the same sense of desperation that had filled her when she had reached out to Auris. Only now the positions were reversed and just as Auris had abandoned her, she was trying to leave Hayate in turn. The strength of the grip lessened as the knight felt Hayate rest her head against her back, the Major General's shirt stifling her sobs.

"You don't know either," the words were broken with sobs. "You think my feelings are that shallow, Carim?"

"Hayate." Carim's tone had turned defeated. "If you knew about me…if you knew everything you would not be here."

Carim took Hayate's hands and firmly disengaging them from her uniform she turned to stare into those light blue eyes that had cried more than enough tears. But then wiping them would prove too affectionate a gesture. Shaking hands reached out for her but Carim's hands remained firmly by her side. It would be too painful to give Hayate further hope. She tensed as trembling fingers brushed her shirt, as if the Lt. Colonel was attempting to draw her close. Carim locked eyes with Hayate, seeing within them an emotion she could not fathom. But something within that gaze held her. Hayate's fingers continued along her stomach seemingly tracing the wound beneath the shirt. The long jagged wound, the only reminder of the pain that had ripped through her as the tip of her opponent's spear-like device had struck flesh and embedded itself in her lower stomach. Hayate's touch continued the length of the wound, her fingers following the path that the spear had taken as it veered to the left to wrench free of her stomach.

The movement stopped. Hayate's hands moved upwards to trace the wound in Carim's shoulder. It was as if she also knew about the faded shrapnel wound which lay beneath the shirt. The knight tensed under the touch, flinching as the Lt. Colonel moved again to brush her fingertips against the bone in the knight's cheek, her expression forlorn as the knight's defences broke down. Hayate wiped away the sudden tears.

Hayate's action brought back the past when a swelling bruise had adorned Carim's cheek. It had been the result of a father's protectiveness and just as Hayate now traced the long healed bruise, Auris had on that day gingerly touched the injury with as much gentleness as the Lt. Colonel was now using. And she had smiled so affectionately at Carim. Her fingers had moved to run through the wet strands of the knight's fringe sticking out from under the towel she had used to dry her hair from the rain.

The gentle brush of Hayate's lips against hers brought Carim back from the memory that had threatened to once again entrap her as it had over the years. The last memory she had of Auris' kindness. Hayate pulled away sensing, the knight's distress. No longer able to hold back her emotions and with the Lt. Colonel blurring in front of her, Carim's mind slowly processed what was happening. The fleeting touch that Hayate placed upon her lower lip confirmed her thoughts as she registered the meaning behind each of the Lt. Colonel's actions. Shaking uncontrollably she refused to look at Hayate who was so close. She knew. Hayate knew everything that she had tried to hide. And once again it was Hayate's embrace that had wrenched her from the past as the Lt. Colonel entwined their fingers.

"And I'm still here," Hayate confirmed her suspicions.

Tightening her grip upon the knight's trembling fingers she fought to calm Carim's convulsive movements and standing on tip toe, she rested her forehead again Carim's.

"I don't know who _she _is, Carim," Hayate told her with a strained smile. "But you're not _her_, you're not bound by _her _mistakes."

She silenced Carim's protest with a finger to her knight's lip.

"You wear your atonement every day, Carim. I know that your St. Church uniform is a replica of your knight's armour which you wear to remind yourself. But to swear off love as well…" Hayate's voice trailed off to barely above a whisper before recomposing herself.

"Did you forget that I'm atoning too?" she reminded Carim. "And yet I'm still in love with you and it doesn't change a thing. To be lonely…"

Hayate trailed off again as emotion overcame her. Carim's arms automatically reached out to steady her.

"To be lonely," Hayate repeated. "That's too high a price, Carim and I won't let you do that."

Hayate smiled through her tears letting out a surprised exclamation as Carim suddenly pulled her closer, her arms encircling her waist as the burden upon the knight's shoulders crumbled in the light of her decision. In her single action she conveyed to Hayate her sentiments which forced the Lt. Colonel to break into her first real smile as she held her knight. Carim whispered to her the name that could no longer form a barrier between them, for the knight had ceased to be the sky because Hayate had finally reached her.


	9. Chapter 9

Knight of Spades

* * *

><p>AN: Apologies for the long delay. It's been awhile.

Thank you to all who have supported this story. I'll try to bring it to a proper conclusion.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Everything about the woman's whole life had reeked of order and repetition. As if the absence of any noticeable change in the room could serve to erase all traces of her existence. Four sets of the same business suit were neatly arranged in the wardrobe, the absence of the fifth the only reminder that the routine of the everyday world remained unchanged. The owner had long since vanished leaving behind an intruder staring aimlessly at the reflection on the smooth surface of a mirror.<p>

The surface changed to reflect the stranger's back as they returned to the bed, hands reaching to smooth the creases that sleep had left upon the sheets in a hopeless imitation as if this could restore the order of the domain their very presence continued to disturb. For orders were easy to follow. Two instructions were all they had ever needed. Leave no traces and the first who wakes is the first who leaves. There was no need to search, no need to confirm the other's absence.

But the appearance of the cup of cold coffee by the bedside table seemed so out of place. It seemed almost thoughtful and went against the codes of conduct they had long ago established. The coffee, alongside the neatly folded and ironed uniform, even the careful positioning of the tie, contradicted the contents of the note left behind. Placed within the half circle of a headband lay the fragile acknowledgement that had been long sought after, but the lone word forced trembling fingers to curl around the paper and crumple it under the strain.

Nothing remained of what had happened in the room as if night had stolen all traces except for the clarity offered by memory. The carpet floor was spotless, the towel which had once wrapped the ice since melted had been returned as though undisturbed to its original place. Could reinforcement of order remove all their indiscretions or was the simple word goodbye scrawled upon the paper enough? The now scrunched paper ball descended to the floor an abnormality within the deserted room.

Light flooded the tiled bathroom floor as the bedroom was abandoned. A slight wince interrupted the silence as feet padded across the tiled surface to pause as a quick glance took in the needed accessories that were spread out and arranged ready for use. An unwanted reflection stared back, a curse uttered in response voicing the single thought the stranger could not shake. The apartment always had far too many mirrors. The white surroundings made the now blackened bruise upon the cheek seem more prominent.

Blue eyes remained steady ignoring the dull throbbing of the cheek as it protested against the slightest touch. A far cry from last night's aggravated hiss that had escaped her lips as the action of none too gentle hands pressed a cold can against the injury. It had been a temporary measure to stop the swelling as the ice cubes were hurriedly prepared tumbling from the tray into the blue towel. The cold hand that had touched the cheek was hard to forget as the suddenly firm grip upon the can had relaxed and weak fingers relinquished the temporary ice pack. The towel was placed against the injury the sudden pressure causing a slight jerk of the head. The resounding thump from the impact against the bed head was greeted with an understanding wince.

"For a child of the St. Church you seem to find trouble fairly easily."

The memory of those words vanished as cold droplets of water began to sting the bruise. The pain forcibly removed any thoughts concerning the woman who had already left. Hastily the sink tap was turned off. The reflection retreated beyond the mirror's sight behind the glass door of the shower. The sudden cascade from the showerhead kept further memories at bay as the unrelenting cool water plastered the blonde fringe against the forehead. Clumsy fingers threaded through the wet hair, their movement reminiscent of those unpractised hands that had similarly attempted to separate these same strands of unruly hair. The movement ceased upon the realisation. The droplets continued to fall from the fine ends and disappear down the drain.

There had been an edge of half-hearted defeat within her voice. She spoke, her hand resting back upon the bed as her clumsy movements proved ineffective against the rebellious hair of her companion.

"It does seem to have dried."

She was acknowledged with a small hum. Her companion was much more conscious of the ice numbing the now cold cheek, so at odds with the contrasting warmth granted by the borrowed bathrobe. The robe was several sizes too big and fidgeting hands picked at the ends of the cord.

"I am not of the St. Church."

It was barely above a murmur but it gained the attention sought from the other woman as her gaze now settled for the first time upon her visitor. Without the hindrance of glasses her eyes seemed sharper and far more judging. And suddenly the comforting softness of the cord felt foreign, clutched tightly within callused hands.

"I am an officer of the TSAB."

"You're a desk worker," she scoffed.

"I am a soldier. A First Lieutenant."

"A mere consolation prize."

A slight tug accompanied her words. Her attention had returned to attending to the knots in her companion's hair. The grip upon the cord lessened allowing it to be spun round and round the wrist.

"I received dispatch orders."

For a second her fingers paused.

"To where?"

A final tug of the cord drew the knuckles together stopping the slight trembling and the action suddenly felt all too akin to a tightening chain.

"Krilshay."

That single word will always bring back the shouts and the screams as everything disappears into a flash of white. The same white that covers the bathroom walls beyond the shower door as tightly shut eyes flicker open, the sound of the still running water cutting off thoughts of the past. Eyes watch as the water travels over the surface of the skin dripping from the outstretched fingertips mimicking a remembrance long since buried. Fingers reach out searching, blindly hoping to catch the memory of her retreating hand. To trap that fleeting reminiscence within a grip strengthened with nothing but desperation. As if the physical contact alone would serve to be the thin thread that would keep them together. The water from the showerhead stopped with a simple twist of the tap.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Present Time: 2<strong>**nd**** Day of the Inquiry**

It was strange that despite the years and distance from the events Carim Gracia could not admit to all that had transpired within that room. The emptiness she had felt upon awakening she could admit to herself but the whole memory was something she knew she could never voice aloud. Even when faced with the question she herself had set in motion.

"Major General Gracia?"

The gentle use of her rank by Midget Crowbel informed her that this was not the first time the admiral had called for her attention.

"Major General Gracia."

Judging from the warning tone that accompanied Leon Phils' voice she knew that he did not approve of his fellow admiral's coaxing. His next statement cut all formalities short, a sharp reminder that this was an inquiry and nothing pertinent to the truth would be allowed to remain hidden.

"In yesterday's proceedings you admitted harbouring feelings of a personal nature towards Major Auris Gaiz. What was the extent of your relationship with Major Gaiz?"

It was a truly perplexing question for the answer had so often eluded her. Then again sharing the same bureau corridors had hardly afforded the chance to dredge up the past. It still hadn't extinguished the small spark of hope Carim felt that one day these chance encounters would yield more than the stiff use of ranks and the sinking feeling which followed as Auris brushed past her without a glance.

"I was her first case."

She chose to answer as she knew somewhere within the folders of documents that lay upon the inquiry table was an account of their professional relationship. And at every given opportunity Auris had been quick to remind her of the boundaries within which the printed words had entrapped them.

"It was after my injury. I was informed that due to my experiences upon Krilshay…"

Carim inwardly recoiled disgusted with her far too objective reporting of what had happened. She swallowed, her throat all of a sudden dry. Her hands that had remained perfectly still, now clenched the edge of the long overcoat that covered the blue uniform she wore. Through the material her fingers could make out the outline of the paper in her pocket and the Major General wanted nothing more than to hold it within her grip. For it was the only support she had for the strength that was fast failing her.

"I…I was diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder and was deemed in need of constant psychiatric support."

The murmurs around the room hardly seemed to reach the Major General whose tired gaze briefly took in each of the members of the commission.

"The psychiatrist assigned to my case was Major Gaiz."

"For how long was Major Gaiz assigned to you?"

Silently thanking Largo Kiel for a question she could answer, Carim couldn't help dwelling on how quickly whatever she had shared with Auris had fallen apart. Was it just mere fascination and willingness or had it been spurred on by the need to believe that someone cared.

"For the entirety of my hospital stay, I met with Major Gaiz once a week."

Despite the years, the room would appear in vivid detail every time Carim dared to close her eyes. It was only when the edges of the vision blurred and she could no longer recall the dull gleam of the white walls that she would panic. For in memory lay loyalty and she would frantically scramble to remember the weak shaft of light the sun had sent across the end of her bed. Remember how its rays reflected off the top of the clipboard that hung just out of her reach. Remember the steady beep of the monitor as it measured the fluid it pushed through the drip embedded in her vein. This constant restraint and not the fresh stitches had bound her to this place, had stopped her from reading the information filling the charts that were all that defined her. And how envious she had felt when her unwanted visitor had so casually performed the feat she hadn't being able to bring herself to accomplish. It was laughable really that envy had been the first emotion she'd felt towards Auris Gaiz.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0065: Session 7<strong>

Outside the window the leaves upon the lone tree hardly moved. Despite the faint wind its branches were motionless as if out of respect for the young soldier who lay bedridden. The blanket was drawn up to cover the lower half of her body, hiding the bandage from sight. Those bandages in turn hid the stitches along the stomach wound that had nearly claimed Carim's life.

Even several days later she dared not move for fear the stitches, proving just as fragile as her skin would tear apart leaving her trapped within this room with nothing else to do except stare at the ceiling above her. Were they all painted alike to reflect this glaring white brilliance? With the strokes so meticulously even so as not to leave a single imperfection in the wide length the ceiling covered. And it stretched on and on matching the glimpses of winding corridor beyond, its colour bleeding down to cover the walls that framed her narrow room until ending with a splash upon the floor.

Perhaps if she could walk, her footprints would adhere to the colour scheme leaving behind an unmistakable trail to follow as one foot stepped forward followed by the other. The length between the footprints would grow as head bowed she would start to sprint as fast as she could. She would ignore the sound of her pounding feet on the floor of the silent corridor. The noise would only serve to remind her of the magical shots that had thundered around her. And as she fled past the locked doors hiding the blank, expressionless faces of other patients she would silently give voice to the screams that repeated within her head.

Never breaking her run, her eyes would remain fixed upon the gun grey metal of the approaching elevator. Out of breath she would throw herself into the sanctuary offered, watching as the doors slammed shut blocking out the overbearing white. Only then would she look down at the footprints that had followed her, a scream building within her throat at the sight of white being covered with the far more familiar red. For that was the reason she feared the surrounding colour, it was far too easy to stain.

Her gaze returned to the window and the brief glimpse it offered of the car park. It formed the only connection to her isolated world and the only source of any activity. She watched as a single black convertible pulled into the deserted car park. A glance at the clock confirmed the owner of the vehicle liked to be punctual. A flicker of annoyance crossed Carim's features as she turned her attention away from the window.

The drip continued its steady feeding and pulsing and she counted ten before the sound of heels clicking upon the tiled floor reached her. Carim promptly ignored the accompanying knock knowing it was only out of courtesy. If her silence had proven effective then the annoying woman would have left her alone shortly after their first meeting. Her prayers were once again disregarded as the door squeaked open granting her enough time to return her gaze to the window, a look of disinterest already etched upon her face. There was no need for her unwanted company to know that she had been watching her arrival.

The sound of those heels approaching had increased the sudden tension developing within Carim's shoulders. She waited again for the question that she would never answer knowing that after several moments of silence the scraping of the lone chair along the floor would follow. With little regard for what Carim wanted the woman would take her place and like an eagle would perch upon the chair and just watch. And then she would write within her little notebook unperturbed by the glares from her patient. Her mute observations seemingly baited her but Carim out of spite would greet her presence with continuing silence.

Today there was no scraping of the chair and an absence of the woman's usual greeting. The soldier hated herself for her sudden curiosity. After seven sessions of silence, she should have expected a different approach. Eyes widened slightly but the eagle missed her patient's rare display of emotion. Her attention instead was fixed upon the vase she was gently extracting from the small medicine cabinet.

Sometimes, Carim would wonder if she had been aware of the intensity of her stare as she watched her fill the vase before placing it carefully on the cabinet. The bunch of white tulips, tucked neatly under the arm and the cause of Carim's uncharacteristic display of emotion, were placed within the water. The tension in her shoulders relaxed as she watched her arrange the flowers with an expression of absolute concentration. Their continuing association would see that look become far more severe.

"Forgiveness," Carim murmured, her hand reaching to lightly graze the closest petal aware of the look of confusion she received.

"It is what they symbolise," she added suddenly feeling shy although this quickly vanished upon hearing the following question.

"If your Lt. Colonel were to give them to you would you accept it?"

Silence as Carim refused to answer. She had already spoken too much. Undeterred, the woman nonchalantly brought the chair forward before resuming her customary place upon it. Only this time the soldier observed in return, watching as the notebook rested upon crossed legs. The pen remained in its pocket as a smile graced Auris' lips before she confessed.

"Truthfully, I just thought they were pretty."

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Present Time: 2<strong>**nd**** Day of the Inquiry **

"What forgiveness are you talking about Major General?"

The question snapped her back to reality away from the crystal clear images she had managed to retain of that particular session between them. It was startlingly odd that she could recall the number of previous visits but her indifference towards Auris' presence had always be a mask she had never felt comfortable wearing. Even thinking back to the memory produced a trembling lower lip and a sudden disregard for her surroundings. To think she had whispered aloud for all to hear the very thing that had dominated their talks.

"Major Gaiz…" she paused to collect herself thrown into disarray by the mere thought of a recollection.

"It was…something discussed between us."

"Were these discussions held during your appointments with Major Gaiz?"

Appointments were an apt description Carim mused as it provided a certain level of detachment. That was something she desperately needed. Besides there was a hint of dismissal in the label and sadly she noted the connection.

"It was a prominent aspect of several appointments."

"For how long was Major Gaiz in charge of your case?"

Trust Leone to edge them closer to the territory Carim wanted to avoid. Still she had spun the wheel into motion and it was only fair that she embrace her leading role alongside the man who was now beyond any harm the truth could inflict.

"I was Major Gaiz's patient for the duration starting from my hospital stay until I volunteered to return to the battlefield."

"Major Gaiz oversaw your case in a professional capacity during the duration of the latter half of the year 0065 and the beginning of the year 0067, is that correct?"

Her confirmation seemed insignificant when heard within the large chambers of the TSAB ground headquarters. The Major General conceded defeat as she waited for the admirals to speak. Which one would be responsible for making the taunt, _his_ taunt that had followed her every step, had become a reality, an absolute truth? The clarity granted by age, Carim bitterly recalled.

"Did your relationship with Major Auris Gaiz turn unprofessional during the years 0065 to 0067?"

The gaze Carim gave the questioner never wavered as her eyes betrayed the various emotions that were once hidden securely beneath the surface granted by her rank. It was a common criticism from those who spent time with her that she would often glare when faced with a difficult decision. It was just one of the many facts recorded in that notebook conveniently left behind that cautious hands had gingerly flipped through before they had retreated as Auris returned to her patient's room. But she had been unable to hide her guilt over her curiosity. The Major General's frown now softened. Her eyes flickered away breaking the gaze.

"Major General Gracia, were you in an intimate relationship with Major Auris Gaiz?"

Blank. The slight yellowing of the page Auris gave her was strangely reminiscent of the cards that Prophetin Schriften used to impart its passages containing glances of the coming future. The first time the cards were placed within her hands the surfaces bore no traces of Ancient Belkan writing as if the rare skill was still deciding the child's worth. The placing of a familiar pen upon the page cut her musings short. Her unwelcome guest had begun to explain the exercise. In response to a spoken word she would write down the first thing that came to mind. Normally, Auris had explained, the words would be spoken aloud but knowing the value of Carim's continuing silence, writing had been deemed an appropriate substitute. The exercise had ended the moment Auris had mentioned _Schach_.

"Major General Gracia, were you in an intimate relationship with Major Auris Gaiz?"

They had started off with the simple word _chair_ and she had responded with _perch_, her writing slightly messy through disuse. The next word was _room_, the word _isolation_ written in reply. _Flowers_ were associated with _graves_ and her hand had trembled upon writing _spear_ in answer to Auris' _sunlight_. The word _sheltered_ followed _church_ and _murder_ followed _magic_ the admission far easier in writing. Upon hearing her friend's name, her pen had paused, the force of her grip leaving an ink blot in place of the word she couldn't form.

"Major General." Midget Crowbel's clear voice rang with authority. "Under oath you are compelled to answer all questions asked by this commission."

Remorse. Carim immediately felt its constant presence. It was the same feeling of remorse that her younger self had suffered when she had turned Schach away. Avoiding her friend, she had deafened herself to any attempt the sister had made to reach her. Guilt now tainted every stolen moment she had spent with the woman who had seemed to know where she stood, who had for a brief time anchored her to the world. And now came the guilt born of self preservation as even under oath she could not admit to her sins. In that span of four hundred seconds she would always be a guilty coward.

"Major General Gracia, are you in a relationship with Major Auris Gaiz?"

The answer was muffled by her hand that had unknowingly made its way towards her forehead hiding her face from those gathered.

"No."

The sound of turning pages was unmistakable, the only sound within the now still room as Largo thumbed through the papers within the open folder in front of him, her notes that had been meticulously taken, each with a heading stating the number of the session and time. He found the one he was searching for and scanned the highlighted paragraph before he addressed the officer before him.

"Were you in love with Major Auris Gaiz?"

Already they knew the answer, just as Carim had known so long ago. It was the session where Auris had for the first time sat upon the edge of her hospital bed spreading out a number of cards. The cards had been a mixture of words and pictures, so unlike Prophetin Schriften yet still able to show little things, dangerous things such as subconscious desire.

"Yes…I loved Major Gaiz."

"Did you ever act upon these feelings, Major General?"

If only she could have left the device behind but even when removed from her neck Prophetin Schriften would find its way back to her. The cross within Auris' grip swung back and forth almost hypnotic in its motion as it dangled from its chain. Disturbed, she had snatched it away, hastily fastened it around her neck and hid it within the white shirt of her uniform. Hands now free she had wrapped them around the back of the chair clasping her fingers together to stop their fidgeting. The new position put a more comfortable distance between them for although a table separated the two women, Auris had always seemed too close for comfort.

There had been no tone of reprimand in her voice as Auris inquired as to why she had missed their scheduled appointment. Despite her professional and unnerving insight, Auris, Carim noted failed to connect the pieces. For surely anyone in Carim's position after the kiss that had occurred between them on the day of her hospital discharge would know the cause of her reluctance. The movement of her chair on the linoleum went unnoticed as she had rounded the table by the time Auris' gaze caught up with her. She was aware of the eyes that dawned with comprehension just before she cut off her next question with a kiss.

"Was Major Gaiz at any point in your professional relationship aware of your feelings?"

If only she had the will back then in that apartment to voice the question that Largo asked with such ease.

"Have you ever heard of the term transference, Major General Gracia?"

Upon Carim's confirmation Largo continued his new line of questioning.

"Could you define the term transference?"

"It is when an individual starts projecting certain feelings…" Carim trailed off, her definition becoming a whisper as she realised where the inquiry was heading.

"Major General?"

"It's where…"

Unconsciously she played with the end of her tie folding the fabric once, the movement producing a small tug against the back of her neck.

"It's where…where the individual…the patient projects..."

The tie was folded again her fingers moving of their own accord.

"Certain feelings…feelings are projected onto…another who provides something previously lacking in the…individual's life."

"Was there any discussion about transference during your appointments with Major Gaiz?"

Carim found herself unable to comprehend the question nor the pain as her nails pressed into the palm of her suddenly tightly clenched hands. Her gaze searched wildly around the room only snapping back to Largo as he began to read from the paper he now held.

"First Lieutenant Gracia shows signs of harbouring feelings of a romantic nature. Upon analysis and taking into account her psychological state further stressed with her guilt concerning Krilshay and the loss of her comrades these sudden feelings could be attributed to a case of transference. Further confirmation will be required as First Lieutenant Gracia has yet to broach the subject."

After eleven years, she finally had the answer. She was nothing to her but a file on the shelf. Her shoulders trembled, the strength she had weakly held onto gone as the situation overwhelmed her. The following words only confirmed the painful truth.

"This is from the patient files of Major Gaiz, from your file. Was there any discussion regarding transference between you and Major Gaiz?"

"I…" words had never been so difficult to form. "I…we…we just talked…"

The tightly clenched fist opened, the stinging palm slipping between the tie and the shirt collar to roughly massage the back of her neck as if the action could realign her thoughts into something coherent.

"Krilshay...we were always talking about it. About those seconds…"

Her actions halted as unwanted and unwelcome tears blurred the figures in front of her making it easier for her muddled brain to mix the present and past and words she had sworn never to voice outside of that room spilled forth eerily akin to a confession.

"Four hundred seconds…it was all we had to hold the line for…Coward…I didn't…I had no control…I didn't want to abandon them!"

Four hundred seconds DeBruskie had estimated the remaining 104th Battalion could hold out for against the enemy attack. The 104th was to cover the St. Church expedition now charged with activating the enemy's transportation device that would allow them passage home. For a suicidal plan it had gone remarkably well. Within those four hundred seconds she watched as the spear tore free of her flesh, small droplets of red flicking from the stained blade. She watched as her fingers were slowly painted the same colour, watched as DeBruskie, pushing her into Schach's arms yelled for them to activate the device.

"When I awoke…" Her voice was remarkably softer after pausing briefly to bite the corner of her lower lip in an effort to pull herself together.

"They told me…." Her voice remained steady, her tears now dry. "He told me it came true. You were right. Krilshay is gone. Your prophecy came true. All those sixty two left behind were dead. The planet just exploded."

"I never bothered to confirm it," she confessed her voice full of a spite aimed directly at herself as her whole figure trembled on the verge of breaking down.

Within the vastness of the room the following words sounded weak, her trembling subsiding as her hand came to a rest upon the paper in her pocket.

"I mean I'd already abandoned them once."

As her fingers traced along the edge of the paper outlining its folded shape, Carim raised her eyes to meet the impassive gaze of Largo Kiel, her composure regained upon the reminder placed within her pocket. A promise similar to those that had been given before but this one she had the strength to keep.

"The Lt. General really does possess the most imposing aura. The both of them do. That was my first thought when he introduced her…..."

"_This is your __psychiatrist_…" he said. "_She has been assigned to help you deal with what you have lost. After all you have lost a planet__…"_

Carim's words trailed off as she turned to observe those seated behind her position. And within the crowd of faces, the Major General found her. Although she addressed the commission her gaze never left the emotionless face that stared back.

"I never questioned it and it was shamefully easy to believe the lie."

"What do you mean by it was easy to believe the lie?"

Carim turned away from Auris to refocus her attention upon Leone who had spoken, his query voicing the confusion present within the chamber.

"When I returned wounded, my debriefing consisted of one thing. Lt. General Regius Gaiz informing me, that just as my prophecy had predicted, Krilshay had exploded. The year was 0065 exactly six years since my prediction."

"Our official records state that the Planet Krilshay was wiped from existence in the year 0067."

Carim acknowledged Midget with a small nod, her voice choking as she berated herself.

"I should have confirmed it, but the Lt. General seemed so adamant. It was easy to believe that the 104th were dead. I had left them on the battlefield. I did not want to think about what happened there and due to that…in a way I lost everyone twice…."

Would the outcome have changed if she had run just a little faster? She had dashed down the transport corridor towards the communication room, ignoring the pain from her wounded shoulder as she hauled the door open. Krilshay couldn't take a warning shot from a TSAB cruiser. It would combine with the scattered magic left over from their five year conflict. The monitor in front of her opened connecting her to the Admiral of the cruiser upon recognising the key she had entered. Her warning died upon her lips as a flash flared brightly across the blackness of space. The second flash had been the planet exploding. The third flash bursting apart the cruiser had nearly sent her blind.

"I could not stop it when Krilshay did explode two years later."

"You were reassigned there under Lt. General Gaiz's direct orders?"

When Carim finally spoke, her gaze had drifted back to rest upon Auris.

"After two years of believing Krilshay was gone, Lt. General Gaiz issued orders for me to return to retrieve the relic I had failed to secure during my first deployment."

"You returned to Krilshay due to your feelings for Major Auris Gaiz?"

Guilty as charged and Regius had knowingly used it to expertly manipulate her. The force of his blow had been enough to make her reach for the table to steady herself, the action knocking over the small photo frame the only personal effect the proud Lt. General allowed himself to display. Cradling her cheek and feeling the slight welt that was sure to form a bruise, Carim had flicked the letter onto his desk as if its very contents had burnt her. His orders would send her back to the Planet Krilshay and to the heart of all her fears.

"_I don't care what bloody war I have to send you to…."_ he had snarled.

"Yes, that was the reason I volunteered to return."

And with a single taunt he had rendered her resistance absolutely useless. A pained smile formed as Carim's gaze found hers once again. Would the sincerity of her apology reach Auris? Or be lost amongst snarled words that marred their confrontation outside the chambers after the first day of the inquiry. The same day his words had come true as Carim had taken her first steps on the path that would liken her to the man who had completely destroyed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Present Time: 1<strong>**st**** Day of the Inquiry **

For years Carim had hoped Auris would acknowledge her but the sight of the Major drawing away from the crowd to head straight towards her sent her body stiff with apprehension. She was powerless against that impassive mask which coupled with the cruel curve of Auris' lips had brushed past her pausing only to chide.

_"_With all due respect, you shouldn't tell lies Major General."

The sting of the words stirred something within Carim urging her into action and as their arms touched she brought the Major to a stop. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the brief rising of her companion's brow, the only indication that her sudden action had surprised Auris enough to finally reacknowledge her existence.

"Would you rather I just continue to believe them, Major?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Auris pushed away her arm as distaste crossed her features and Carim found herself trapped as the Major's hand slammed against the wall above her head. Auris fought for control as various emotions flickered behind her glasses that had so often hidden her true feelings.

"Everything that happened was a mistake," Auris spoke through clenched teeth. "You were the one who went too far and I won't let you destroy me for the sake of your twisted fantasy."

"You knew all along." Carim's voice was torn between accusation and understanding. "And I always thought it was just the Lt. General."

"Don't you dare mention the Lt. General so casually." The command was a low hiss as Auris jabbed her finger accusingly against the tie that hung from Carim's neck.

"You and Yagami have slandered his name enough. You don't even have proof, yet you continue to accuse him."

"Sixty-five," Carim whispered. "The year sixty-five."

Anger flashed within the Major's eyes as she grabbed the lapels of Carim's jacket pulling her closer and allowing Carim to see every detail and every effort she made to slow her breathing as she fought against her rage.

"You," Auris spat the word. "You wouldn't."

"I am just like the Lt. General, Auris."

The grip upon her jacket tightened at the admission as Carim reached up to pull the unmoving hands free of the material. She gently drew apart unresponsive fingers placing within them the ball of paper that she had held onto all these years. She forlornly continued.

"I loved you far too much."

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0067: Three Years After The Book of Darkness Incident <strong>

Krilshay, in a way had brought the two of them together and Carim knew it was fitting but cruelly so, for the planet to be the very thing that would separate her from Auris. The moment she had spoken its name, Auris had stopped smoothing out the knots in the soldier's hair. Before she could remove her hand she was caught between Carim's now cold fingers. She drew the motionless Auris towards her, the younger woman entwining her fingers, the familiar touch giving Carim a sense of security just as they had always offered her.

"I can declare you unfit for duty."

Carim couldn't help but smile despite the situation and placed a grateful kiss upon the hand she held. Her reply was muffled, her lips unsteady against the skin of Auris' hand.

"I have to return, Auris."

"Isn't the war over? You said your prophecy was fulfilled."

The blue eye closed. Carim released their fingers as she rested against the bed head. With her right hand she repositioned the makeshift ice pack over the bruise. The cold had numbed her left hand.

"The Battalion is alive. Your father received a twenty second transmission."

"And you've always felt guilty for leaving them in the unfortunate way you did."

Auris stopped her from replying. The sudden coldness of her fingers trailing over Carim's cheek caused the soldier to jump slightly.

"Go and you won't come back at all."

Something about the way Carim looked at her told Auris that she had accepted and already embraced that future. Her response confirmed the morbid thought.

"That is why I have to go."

The makeshift ice pack fell from her hand, the towel spilling the partly melted ice cubes onto the carpet. A murmur of surprise was all she uttered as lips brushed against her neck leaving a cautious kiss.

"And what will you do when you return to Krilshay?"

Further kisses more forceful than the first would leave their mark upon her neck, which come morning, she would hide beneath the collar of her white shirt. A gentle brush of fingers traced from her cheek down to the material of the bathrobe leaving a cool trail against her warm skin. They stopped to rest upon the golden cross around her neck.

"Will you kill again?"

It was as close to a plea that she would allow herself to utter as she repeated.

"I cannot stay…"

The words were cut off as lips pressed against hers in an effort to silence her. Fingers tangled through short hair to pull the other closer and with a simple twist the cord around the robe loosened. The kisses paused for the brief whisper of the final words spoken between them.

"Then I won't stop you."

A single scrap of paper would add the word neither had voiced in that moment. Eleven years later, Carim would find the strength to let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Present Time: 2<strong>**nd**** Day of the Inquiry **

It had been a fleeting look between them but Carim knew that it was one of understanding. She had finally pierced the emotionless mask Auris expertly wore.

"Major General Gracia, was Lt. General Regius Gaiz aware of your feelings towards Major Auris Gaiz?"

Her gaze assessed the admirals and high ranking officers in front of her. Carim ran her hand delicately over the paper crane placed carefully within her pocket as she prepared to answer the question that would bring all her associations with Regius to light. The cards and their prophecies had led her to this room but it was the small paper crane that would allow her to overcome everything that single prophecy had caused.

"He was aware."

She remembered all too well the black bruise she had received.

"Lt. General Gaiz gave an ultimatum."

He had loomed over her trapping her against the bookshelf with his hulking frame.

_"When you're older perhaps you'll realise that I didn't make this choice lightly."_

Regius' words still replayed in her mind just as they had been present during yesterday's confrontation with Auris.

"_You'll always hold the power to destroy her."_

His final taunt had whisperedin her ears as she placed the crumpled paper within Auris' palm and closed her unresponsive fingers around it.

_"You won't keep your silence forever and whichever way you choose, you are exactly like me. You're just the same, Gracia."_

The voice had only hushed upon her whispering to Auris the lone word that been written upon the paper.

"I was given an ultimatum," her voice trembled.

Carim's hands ran the length of the paper crane and the promise it held to the woman who knew everything she had become and yet was still willing to fight for a future, Carim herself had not dared to think about. I wish only for you to be safe, Hayate Yagami had told her as she passed the crane she had folded into Carim's hands. Your safe return is all I wish for she had repeated softly as she leaned closer to leave a gentle kiss upon the knight's cheek. The clock upon the wall ticked closer to the start of the second day of the inquiry.

"It was either to return to the battlefield or Lt. General Gaiz would reveal the impropriety of my relationship with Auris Gaiz. I chose to return."

"Was this the only time Lt. General Gaiz used this threat?" Midget Crowbel asked, her tone giving little away concerning her thoughts.

"No. There was another time when the Lt. General needed my help."

"What was this help the Lt. General needed?"

Despite the way he had blackmailed her, Carim had always felt a twisted sense of gratitude towards Regius. It was a fitting punishment that the very power that had slain her enemies was now broken beyond repair.

"The Lt. General was developing a magic limiter for mages who possessed what he labelled an over abundance of power. The prototype was untested."

"Were you the test subject for the Lt. General's prototype?"

"Yes," Carim admitted as she continued to speak, sparing Leone from having to ask the next question.

"My magic was significantly decreased and thus the prototype was deemed unsafe and abandoned. An examination of my linker core should show the extent of the damage. Our current limiters however, were the result of completely separate research in which I took no part."

On the second day of the inquiry into the dealings of the late Lt. General Gaiz, the Major General broke her vow by voicing her unspoken atonement to those within the chamber and with the authority of Admiral Midget Crowbel, Carim Gracia's part in the corruption inquiry drew to a close.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – Time 3.15 p.m.<strong>

Standing within the large chamber dressed in the blue uniform of the TSAB, Carim felt she was intruding. The chamber tucked within the recesses of the St. Church contained a series of arches that had been cut into the walls. Each one housed an intricate sculptured head that bore a striking resemblance to the individuals described in their respective plaques. It was in stark contrast to the TSAB chamber she had just left. Her gaze took in the small pillars that the sculptures rested upon before her attention focused on the double row of candle holders positioned in front of the plaques. A tapering candle had been placed within each of the holders, the breeze from the open door disturbing the still burning flames.

Carim had only ventured here once before oblivious to the disapproving looks of the high council of the St. Church as the appearance of an officer of the TSAB within this scared chamber seemed on the verge of impiety. But their respect for their leader and her predecessor had proved stronger and with reluctance she was allowed to attend the ceremony to honour his departure from the world.

She wondered if he would gently scold her for the time she had taken to return to pay her respects. Only a slight smile greeted her as the sculpture had captured the main attribute of her predecessor Father Chrysler. Lighting a candle, Carim placed it within the holder as memories overwhelmed her. She had confessed her sins to him in the small confessional box and rather than condemn her, Father Chrysler had entrusted her with his own secret, telling her of the part he had played in losing the Shroud of the St. King and the resulting guilt he felt from having been tricked so easily. She had kept his secret just as he had kept hers and despite knowing everything she was, Father Chrysler had named _her_ his successor.

Finishing her prayers, Carim was startled by a sudden movement within the room but her body relaxed upon seeing the sister. Schach bowed apologetically knowing she had interrupted and was about to leave before Carim asked her to stay. The childhood friends took a moment to observe each other for while they had only been separated for two days, the absence felt much longer.

"Are you…?" Schach trailed off upon noticing the device around the knight's neck.

Carim followed her gaze, her hand reaching to touch the cross.

"It is still broken. I am scheduled to later meet with Admiral Crowbel to confirm the damage to my linker core."

The knight reached out steadying the sister's suddenly shaking hands.

"I really have imposed too much on you, Schach."

The true extent of the damage to Carim's magic had only become apparent during combat. Schach would never forget the look of dread upon her friend's face as her spell failed to form a shield leaving her little choice but to block the incoming mage with the staff of Prophetin Schriften. In the space it took for the sister to perform her transportation spell, the force of impact had shattered Carim's device. Schach had arrived just in time to block the following strike.

In that moment Schach had sworn to protect Carim and the gentle touch of the knight's hand within her own reaffirmed the promise they had made when taking upon themselves the roles of Knight and assistant. Within the large chamber as Carim whispered the spell, a small ball of light formed above their hands. It briefly flickered before it disappeared.

"Until the light no longer fades may I rely upon you and Windenschaft for just a little longer?"

Schach nodded not trusting herself to speak and Carim sensing her agreement beckoned the sister to follow her towards the back of the chamber to the large basin that stretched the length of the wall. The water filling the basin lapped the edge of the stone upon which rested a statute of St. Olivie. Surrounding the Saint and bathing her with their glow were individual candles securely placed within small lanterns which allowed them to float upon the water. Helping Carim to light a lantern, Schach watched her place it upon the surface. The knight gently let it sail away and Schach joined her in prayer for the 104th Battalion.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 0076: One Year after the J.S. Incident – St. Church Hospital 4:30 p.m.<strong>

The image of a linker core hovered above the monitor taking up the empty space within the middle of the hospital consultation room. As it rotated, the light produced along its edges cast the walls and the room's three occupants in a blue glow. Midget Crowbel moved closer, pointing towards the noticeable damage shown, the doctor nodding in response to the unspoken question.

"Judging from the extent of the damage, Knight Carim would find it difficult to perform spells once cast with ease."

A clipboard was waved in the admiral's direction, the doctor tapping upon it with her pen.

"Our last records show that with her magical output Knight Carim placed within the A+ rank but with this damage…"

She glanced over towards the bed where Carim was still seated; the knight's attention focused upon buttoning up her shirt, further scans of her linker core no longer required.

"With this damage the magical output barely reaches C rank."

"Would it be possible to reverse the damage?"

Midget noted that the question caused Carim to fumble with the final button on her shirt.

"It's very unlikely anything would work given the time that's passed. We're looking at five or six years since the injury."

With a nod, Midget thanked her, and the doctor left the two TSAB officers alone. The admiral gave the image one last turn to reveal the jagged scars across the surface of the glowing sphere and the cracks that had stopped just short of splitting it cleanly in two.

Carim, yet to look up from the floor was noticeably more subdued within their current surroundings. Midget could only imagine what thoughts ran through the young officer's mind now that she was back within the walls of the Saint Hospital where she had received treatment for the now faded wound along her stomach.

"You would have remained silent about your linker core if it hadn't been for the inquiry. It was all you could do to make up for Krilshay, wasn't it, Major General?"

Reggie had been exceptionally cruel, Midget thought. Unable to refrain from using her term of endearment for him regardless of what she had learnt, she watched the barely noticeable nod Carim gave in return for her observation.

"Major General Gracia."

The soldier before her saluted upon hearing the rank, the salute remaining in place for the duration of the verdict.

"You will be cleared of all counts of corruption and collusion concerning the current case of the late Lt. General Gaiz. But for your part in the events upon the Planet Krilshay you have been found guilty of several counts of misconduct and will be punished accordingly. Are there any further words you wish to say Major General Gracia?"

"If I have the authorisation," Carim struggled to continue her request. "I would like to inquire as to the whereabouts of the relic retrieved from non-administrated world #65."

For years Carim had longed for closure and it was not the promise of punishment for her crimes but the admiral's next words that granted it.

"When he was arrested Dr. Jail Scaglietti was interrogated about the relics he had acquired during the course of his research. He mentioned the Krilshay relic and his request to Lt. General Gaiz to obtain it. He never used it as he intended as its power proved insufficient."

When the admiral finished speaking, Carim's voice trembled upon thanking her.

"Carim!" the sound of her name caused the knight to turn just in time to see the door to the room slam open.

Hayate Yagami briefly leant against the door frame to catch her breath, but upon the sight of her knight she instantly tackled her, the worry she had felt returning in full force. The sudden presence of the Lt. Colonel brought a genuine smile to Carim's face. The protective embrace that Hayate had engulfed her with easing all the misgivings the closure had brought her. Carim returned the gesture, her hold conveying just how much she had wanted to see the Lt. Colonel.

"Carim, are you alright? They told me you were in hospital. Are you injured?"

The questions that followed were incoherent as they were rapidly spoken, Hayate frantically checking the knight for any signs of injury. It was only when Carim placed her hands upon her girlfriend's shoulders that the panic subsided.

"I am fine," Carim informed her, the amused smile fading as she gently brushed the messy brown strands of hair from Hayate's forehead.

It was the most honest look Hayate had received as Carim touched their foreheads together to further reassure her.

"I am fine, Hayate."

The hand that rested against the lapels of Carim's jacket tightened, Hayate about to reply only to notice the third presence within the room. Her body tensed upon the recognition of Midget Crowbel.

"Admiral," Hayate awkwardly saluted, the clenching of Carim's jacket lapel within her other hand the only sign of her trepidation.

"Lt. Colonel."

Midget Crowbel returned the salute before the thoughtful look she directed towards them gave way to show a hint of a poignant smile as she took her leave.

"I'll wait outside Major General."

The door closed behind her. Hayate, leaning against Carim as she hid her face against the knight's jacket.

"I think she knows about us," she mumbled mirthlessly unable to look at Carim.

"Definitely," Carim agreed, her voice wavering despite the strength within her arms which slipped from their hold upon Hayate's own to draw her girlfriend into an embrace.

"Although…" The knight trailed off, Carim finding it difficult to continue as Hayate choose that very moment to look up, her face now unable to hide her emotions.

"I…" Carim trailed off reaching to trace the outline of Hayate's cheek. "I would not have really minded if people did happen to find out."

Reaching forward, Carim linked Hayate's fingers between her own, their joined hands resting above the knight's jacket pocket where the crane that signified their promise rested.

"Because all I wished for was to stay with you."

Within the room, a single window offered the only view into the isolated world that had trapped Carim. Her softly murmured confession along with Hayate's responding kiss broke the last remaining hold the past had upon her and for the first time she noted her growing yearning for a future, one, that despite its now vivid outline, could never be hers.


End file.
